Does age really matter?
by sailorstar0183
Summary: Imagine if Serena was 19 and Darien was 15... will things still be the same? Finished. R&R!
1. Welcome to Louisiana!

Hello! I'm kinda new to this site, and this is my first fanfic posted in the Sailor Moon series. Just so you'll be forwarned: I tend to write stories with several chapters, some of which are short, and some of which are long. At times, I may go a while between postings because I am working and going to school. But I promise that I'm always working on something new and something old, and I will finish any story I start on this site. K? ( By the way, I love feedback and review. . . not flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Here's the setup:  
  
Has anyone ever thought about the age difference between Darien and Serena? Of course. But what would happen if it was Serena who was 4 or 5 years older than Darien? It's an interesting concept that I had never thought of until recently, mainly because I met someone who has become very special to me in the past few weeks. However, it was necessary for me to change a few things. First: Serena is 19, Darien is almost 15. Second, they both live in the United States, not Japan. Third: Sailor Moon doesn't exist. call this an alternate timeline piece, if you'd like.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Or Serena. . . or Darien. . . or anything much else for that matter, so suing me is pretty senseless. . .  
  
Serena blinked at the sun as she stepped from her car. So this was Louisiana. She hadn't expected it to be so pleasant. She had always heard that the weather was muggy and rainy, when there wasn't a hurricane. Well, at least moving in wouldn't be so bad, since it was sunny.  
  
She and her father moved the furniture into her apartment for the summer. He had come down from where they were currently living, in Mississippi, to help her adjust as she started a research job. The job was only for the summer (since she was still in college), but it made money and looked good on her resume. Besides, her dad's boss had found it for her. She couldn't turn it down easily.  
  
Her father's company moved him around a lot, and she had lived all over, so moving wasn't so much of a big deal anymore. However, she had never had the pleasure of living in a place so far south as this. She had a bit of a southern accent herself, but it was soft, so she fit in almost anywhere without standing out. Standing out being a relative term. Everyone noticed the girl with the knee-length blond hair put up in the unusual style. But Serena had always taken it with grace.  
  
Which she did now, as some of the families that lived in the apartment complex walked out to stare at the newcomer. Most college girls don't live by themselves in an apartment, but Serena wasn't able to find a roommate at the last second. She was fine with that, though. It was probably in her best interest to be alone, anyway, so she could get ahead in her studies at college for the next year.  
  
Her previous year at Harvard had been tough. Living so far away from her parents had really put a strain on Serena, but she had blossomed in the end. With good grades to show. All A's and one B. ::Never did like Chemistry anyway,:: She thought to herself as she picked up a box labeled "kitchen". She walked up the stairs into her new apartment, and found a relatively drab place. She put the box down and frowned dejectedly.  
  
"Aw, sweetheart. . . this place is going to be great. Don't look upset," Ken said as he surveyed the room before him. He was right. It wasn't a bad apartment, although it was a bit small. It was comprised of one bathroom, one bedroom, a small kitchen, and a living/dining area. They were all painted the same white color and all had the same gray carpet or tile. "It just needs some of your color. Maybe some posters, hmm?"  
  
Serena nodded and smiled at her father. He always had a way of making her feel better. She had called him so many times last year that the phone bill had reached almost $250 a month. She knew her parents couldn't afford that, but they would do anything to help her. Serena adored them for that. "You're right, dad. And I think I know just where to start. Bedroom!"  
  
A few hours later, when they had finished unpacking all of her belongings and arranged the small amount of furniture that she owned, Serena and Ken sat in her two armchairs, breathing heavily.  
  
"Man, I'm beat!" Ken exclaimed, exaggerating his movements to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "What do you say we go to dinner and catch a movie? I heard of a really great seafood place down here from a friend." Serena nodded, too tired to reply. "Great! You go get ready, sweetheart, and I'll meet you at the car."  
  
A few minutes later, Serena walked out of her apartment, wearing a knee- length beige skirt, three-quarter sleeve white shirt, and a pair of strappy white sandals. She had even applied a little makeup, something she rarely did, but looked beautiful in. Her father nodded in approval. He had always had respect for his daughter's taste in clothes because she had never tried to be too sexy.  
  
They drove to the ACME oyster house and feasted on gumbo and shrimp. Ken ordered a platter of raw oysters, and claimed they were delicious, but Serena had never wanted to try them. Afterwards, they drove to the local movie theater to see the latest action flick. Ken enjoyed it immensely, but Serena thought it was only so-so. Still, she had a good time that night, and was sufficiently tired when they arrived back at her apartment.  
  
As they sat down to drink lemonade, Ken began to speak. "Serena, I was thinking that maybe we should find a church for you to go to. You know, just so you'll get to know the people around here. I would hate for you to be lonely this summer."  
  
Serena thought on this for a moment. She wasn't particularly religious, but she had gone to church for a while. She liked most of the people that she had met there. "Ok, dad. I'll go Sunday."  
  
Being new in town, Serena hadn't the slightest idea where to find a church. So she did what anyone would do looking for any other place in a new town. She looked up "churches" in the Yellow Pages. There, she found only one of her denomination. ::Well, that makes the choice easy, doesn't it?:: she thought to herself.  
  
On Sunday, after saying good-bye to her father (who was driving back home), Serena drove to the small church. She was delighted to find that they had a real band that played on Sunday mornings. She watched and appraised them as they sang. The band included 4 women, 1 man, a teenage girl, and a teenage boy. Serena did a double-take. This boy was different. She couldn't hear him singing, but she knew instinctively that his voice was beautiful. He looked at her and smiled, so she averted her eyes, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.  
  
Throughout the service, Serena sang along with the band, marveling at how modern they sounded. She caught the boy staring at her several times, and actually began to wonder if she had something in her teeth. When the boy wasn't staring, she took her fill of what he looked like. She guessed that he was about 15. He was just at 5 feet tall. . . obviously not his full height yet; he was also built just enough to be attractive but not muscular. He had ebony hair, and blue eyes staring at her from behind trendy glasses. Wait. . . staring at her?! Oops. He had caught her looking at him again. This time it was he who looked away, though. He was cute when he did that. Serena stifled a giggle.  
  
She made it through the rest of the service, sneaking only a few glances towards the boy now and then. She couldn't help but wonder what his name was. And why was he staring at her? She received her answer when he walked up to her after the service.  
  
"Wow! How did you know all of those songs? Most of them were new, even to us on the stage!" he had an enthusiasm in his voice that made Serena smile.  
  
"I've been singing with church bands for a while now. I guess it's a hobby." She answered. "I noticed you singing up there. . . but I couldn't hear your voice. Is there a reason for that?"  
  
"Oh." He laughed gently. "My parents like for me to sing up there with them, but I get nervous in front of crowds. But I could hear you from where I was across the room. . . and you have a great voice."  
  
Serena blushed. She had been told by a lot of people that she had a beautiful singing voice, but it had been a long time since anyone had commented on it. "Thank you. But really, I was just getting into the music, that's all."  
  
"Well, it was really great." He bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something else, but a woman suddenly came up behind them.  
  
"Wow! What a beautiful voice! We could use someone like you up there!" The woman was short with shoulder-length curly hair. She was a little overweight, but she had a pleasant face. "I see you've already met my son. I'm Kerry. And here's my husband Carl." She said, pulling a man up next to her. Serena recognized them as two of the other singers on the stage.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you." Serena shook their hands. "I really love this set-up you have for the band." She continued to chat for a couple of moments with the couple, and their son, who had yet to give her a name. Suddenly, the woman stopped short, looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh my! It's already past twelve o'clock! We're meeting family for lunch. I hope that we'll see you again. . . Uh. . . what was your name again, sweetheart?" Kerry asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Serena. Serena Tsukino."  
  
"What a glorious name! Well, we need to be going. Talk to you later!" she said as she walked away, husband in hand.  
  
"I'm sorry that she just rushed off like that Serena. She talks fast, and doesn't let many people get a word in edgewise. It was nice to meet you, though." The boy started to follow his mother reluctantly.  
  
"Wait!" Serena called. The boy turned back around, his hair swishing as he did. "I didn't catch your name."  
  
The boy smiled at her. "Darien." And turned back to join his parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it! I know that I promised to finish my stories, but in order to do that, I MUST HAVE FEEDBACK!!!!! R&R, please. By the way, don't think that it's too weird that she looked up a church in the phone book. I did. 


	2. Rose bushes

Hello again, my lovelies!! Oh, you like me!!!! That makes me happy. And since I got reviews, I'm posting the second chapter, as promised. More will be coming. . . remember, Serena is going to be living here for the entire summer, and right now it's just the first of June. ;-)  
  
My thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! By the way, I am looking for a way to include some of the scouts, as was requested. Now, on to the fic. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Ain't gonna be mine. There, y'all happy now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door to her apartment, kicking off her sandals as she did so. She walked into the bedroom and took off her dress, picking out a pair of stone-washed jeans and a pink v-necked t-shirt to wear for the afternoon. After putting on her clothes, she turned on the TV while she went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.  
  
Sitting down in an armchair, she thoughtfully chewed, ignoring the television for the moment. She thought back to what had transpired after Darien had left.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
After Darien walked away, a tall lady with dark brown hair walked up to Serena. "Sweetheart, I just wanted to welcome you to our church. How old are you, darlin'?"  
  
"19. And the name's Serena. It's nice to meet you." Serena answered, holding out her hand. The woman firmly ignored it and hugged her instead. Although this was purely a friendly gesture, Serena couldn't help but feel a little squished.  
  
"Well, sweetie, you're a little old. . . but that's no matter. Why don't you come this afternoon and help me with the youth group? I'm sure all the teenagers will be thrilled to meet you." The woman's voice was sincere. "You can meet my daughter Rei and my son Jonathan. Oh, by the way, my name is Karen."  
  
"Oh. . . see. . . I'm only here for three months, Karen. I don't plan on staying after that." Serena thought that this invitation was for her to come and be a youth director's helper. And she didn't want to leave these people high and dry after three months.  
  
"That's perfectly all right, dear! As long as you're here, you come. When you're not, I'm sure that we'll miss you, but it's better to come once or twice than not at all!" her enthusiasm, while overwhelming, was contagious. And it surprised Serena that Karen was saying that she would be missed when she was gone. She had just got there. While she was thinking this, Karen just continued to gush. ". . . and I expect to see you tonight at 5:00 so you can help us sing and do projects, right dear?"  
  
"Ok." Serena said with resolve as she smiled at Karen and watched her leave as well.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
Serena finished her sandwich and threw her paper towel away. Turning off the television, she prepared to leave the apartment again to explore her neighborhood. She knew that if she walked about a half mile south, she would reach the lake front, which was a beautiful spot to sit and watch the sunset. Unfortunately, it was 1 in the afternoon, so sunset was a long way off. Still, she hadn't seen the lakefront in the afternoon yet, and she needed the exercise.  
  
As she walked down the road, she noticed several subdivisions hidden away from the passing motorists eye. She turned into one named "Moon Terrace" and walked down the freshly paved road, which was called "Serenity Drive." ::Ironic.:: She thought to herself, and kept walking.  
  
The neighborhood was nice, with houses that weren't exceptionally big, but still had a groomed look to them that said that these families were reasonably well-off. The roads stemming off from the main drive had different celestial names, such as Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury. Serena definitely felt a twinge in her heart. Although she was studying to become a psychiatrist, she had always held a fascination for astronomy. She continued her walk, but slowed her pace so she could take in the entire landscape.  
  
Flowers grew everywhere. . . it seemed as if there was a different flower growing specifically in each yard. In one yard, she saw day lilies, and in the next she saw orchids, which was rare this far south. ::These people must really take care of their flowers.:: Serena thought. She squinted so she could read the next sign. "Endymion Dr." Serena remembered a story in Roman legend about the goddess of the moon, Selene, falling in love with a beautiful mortal man. Endymion. Supposedly they had 50 daughters together. But the gods had to put Endymion to sleep forever in order to keep him beautiful. Serena had always thought that it must have been depressing for Selene, never able to be with the man she loved for very long. Or even at all. Serena knew that love wasn't just about having sex. It was about talking and laughing and dreaming together. . . creating a life around each other. If Endymion was always asleep, how could he love?  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and noticed that she had come to the corner house. It was not large, and it didn't stick out to the casual observer except for one thing: it was covered in roses. It wasn't just the rose engraving on the door, either. Roses of every shape, size, and color surrounded the house, making a breathtaking view to anyone who stopped to notice. Small red rosebuds grew around the mailbox, bushes of mini yellow roses went up the drive. The sidewalk to the house had small, pruned bushes covered in large purple roses. Up and down the outside walls, roses of every description grew in what almost looked like vines. The smell of their sweet perfume reached her nose, and Serena was taken aback. . . to another place. . . another time. . .  
  
The front door opened and closed without Serena even noticing, and someone walked to her side, taking in the sight as well. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" a soft voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Serena was so startled out of her reverie that she jumped. She turned harshly on the person who dared to intrude her thoughts, but softened when she saw who it was. "Darien. What are you doing here?" Although she was unhappy to be interrupted, any words from him were more than welcome.  
  
"I live here." He smiled generously. "You're standing in my yard." Serena looked down at her feet. In her trance, she had walked unconsciously into the yard, but had managed to avoid any of the rose bushes.  
  
She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Darien. . ." her sentence trailed off.  
  
He laughed with her. "Nothing to be sorry about. I was just thinking about you." He blushed and suddenly became quiet.  
  
Serena didn't notice his blush. "Were you?" she was still in most of her trance. "Darien. . . how does your mother get these roses to grow so beautifully?"  
  
"She doesn't." he shrugged, as if it was a simple answer. "I do. I just plant them and water them, and they seem to grow like magic. My dad says that I have a green thumb. He thinks that I should become a gardener. But I don't really want to be a gardener. I just happen to like roses. That's all." He walked over to the red rosebush under one of the windows and plucked off one of the roses. "For you." He offered it to her.  
  
Gently, Serena took it from his hand. "Thank you." She pinned it onto one of her odangos and smiled. Serena always radiated when she smiled; it was when she was her most beautiful.  
  
"Do you want to come sit on the back porch? We can't really go in; my mom's asleep. But I can get you a lemonade." Darien said, hope in his voice.  
  
"That would be great." After walking so far with the sun on her, Serena knew that she could use both a rest and a drink.  
  
"Great, I'll be right back." Darien ran into the house, and returned a moment later with two glasses full of ice and lemonade. He sat down next to her on the porch swing that over looked his back yard. ::This is so comfortable. . . :: Serena thought to herself. They drank their lemonade in silence for a moment, but conversation came easily when it began and flowed for a while. They talked about the weather, their favorite bands, what it was like living here. Serena was amazed at Darien's maturity level. But what amazed her more was that they seemed to be on the same wavelength about everything.  
  
"Favorite movie?" Serena asked.  
  
"Spaceballs. Actually, anything by Mel Brooks." Darien laughed. "Ooo. . . Can I take that back? I like Monty Python and the Holy Grail."  
  
Serena laughed easily. "Awesome!" She gave him a high five. "I love Mel Brooks too! Robin Hood Men in Tights?"  
  
"You know it!" They both began singing the theme song [AN: ::We're men (manly men!), we're men in tiiiights.:: ] After bursting into fits of laughter, Serena continued the conversation.  
  
"So, you and your parents live here? No brothers or sisters?" She finished off her glass of lemonade and began crunching the ice.  
  
"Well, my parents and I live here, but I do have a brother. He's 19, like you. His name is Andrew. . . but he's off at summer school right now. He failed a couple of classes last year in college." Darien snickered a little bit.  
  
"What's so funny about that? College is tough." Serena didn't think it was funny, and the frown on her face said so.  
  
"No, that's not what's so funny." Darien stopped snickering. "It's terrible that he failed, but what's so funny is that we're so different. Not only different. . . Completely unalike. He's blond, I'm not. He's tall and lanky, and I'm not tall yet, or lanky for that matter. I make good grades, he's never been good at school. My mom sometimes wonders if one of us was switched at birth." At this Serena laughed as well. "So what about you? What are you doing here by yourself?"  
  
"Well, I got a research job at a primate center for the summer. I don't have any family around here like the other students who got jobs, so I had to move into an apartment by myself. Last year, I lived in the dorms on campus, but before that, I always lived with my family. My dad gets moved around a lot, but we've always been close. You know, eat breakfast and dinner together as a family, pack our lunches. Mom quit work when I was little to raise us. She used to come pick us up from school and practices and stuff." Serena was surprised to find herself telling all of this to Darien, since she hadn't known him for very long. On the other hand, it wasn't exactly personal information, just basic stuff about her life.  
  
"Us? Who's us?" Darien asked, his eyebrow cocked. Serena couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he did that, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head, dismissing it as easily as it had come.  
  
"'Us' is my brother and I. He's 16. He's really popular at school, a football player, weightlifter, and track runner. He does everything at school that I never did. I was in the band and sang in the choir instead. But we're both bookworms, but I have the better grades. I'm better at English, he's better at history. We're both exceptionally good at math, and we both love science." Now she began to giggle.  
  
"Ok. . . now I don't understand what's so funny." Darien's eyebrow remained cocked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Adam is just so. . . well, we never got along when I lived at home. In fact, we would fight all the time, and I really hated his guts. But now everything is so different. When I left home, I think he found that he needed me to be there so he could talk to someone. I think all siblings are that way. Now we talk on the phone at least once a week. Most of the time he's talking about football, cars, or the girl that he's taking to the movies this weekend, but we talk about other things too." Serena got a faraway look on her face. "I really miss them. My family means a lot to me." She let one tear escape from her eye before wiping it away and smiling at Darien again. "I'm sorry. You must think that I'm insane to just go on and on and then get upset about something so trivial."  
  
"It's not trivial. It's hard being away from the people that you love. I moved here about a year ago from Texas, and don't tell my mom, but sometimes I still cry myself to sleep because I miss my friends there so much." Darien exuded what Serena would call a "wisdom beyond his years". In reality, he just seemed very mature for his age. "So, what do you and Adam talk about when you're the one talking?"  
  
"Things." Serena wasn't sure that Darien was ready to hear about the things that she talked to her brother about. Adam knew things about her that no one else knew. Like how her boyfriend was a really terrible kisser. And how everyone at their high school knew that a certain girl was a tramp, but her parents would probably never find out because she was so good at hiding it from them. "We talk about a lot of things."  
  
"Hey, I understand if you don't want to tell me. But you know," Darien turned to face Serena directly, "I feel like I can talk to you. And I want you to feel the same about me. So if you ever need to talk to someone and your brother's not there, I'll be here."  
  
Serena smiled. She could see herself pouring her heart out to Darien. But she couldn't see him as a substitute for her brother. "Darien, something tells me that you're right. But don't think that you're going to be a substitute for my brother. You aren't the type to be my brother, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No. . . what do you mean?" Darien's eyebrow was cocked again. Serena began to wonder if it would be permanently stuck there.  
  
"Oh nothing. . . you know, just that you're unique, that's all." Actually, Serena wasn't quite sure what she meant herself. Was she hitting on Darien? He was cute, but he was only 14 or 15. That thought made her uncomfortable. "Uh, Darien, I think that maybe I should get going."  
  
"So soon?" The look on Darien's face was pure disappointment. "I was going to invite you to come to youth with me this afternoon."  
  
"I am going to youth." Serena replied, and Darien's face immediately lit up. "But I think that I should drive myself."  
  
"That's great!" Darien wasn't fazed by the last half of her statement. "I guess that means that I'll see you there, then!" He looked at his watch. "Wow! It's already past 4 o'clock! If you're going to drive, you'd better hurry home! I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Sure. I'm looking forward to it." And Serena found that she meant what she said. She and Darien had clicked so quickly and easily, it felt as if they had known each other forever. And she had opened up to him in a way that she had never opened up before. Usually she was a much more quiet person. There was just something about this guy that got to her. And Serena was looking forward to finding out what it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. . . what did you think? Remember, feedback is always welcome, and while I don't like flames, I do like constructive criticism! I promise that the plot will move faster and include more characters soon, but this was kind of a necessary chapter. By the way, I bet you thought the names of the streets were corny. Oh well. That's just me for you. ::hopeless romantic:: ^_^  
  
PS: For some reason or another, I can't read all of the reviews for this fic, so if I don't take your suggestions, it's not because I don't like them, it's because I can't read them yet. . . I'm going to try to figure out what's wrong with the system. If you know, then tell me. But I can see that there are more reviews than there were, and as long as I see that, I will continue to write. =) 


	3. Why me?

Hello again! Here's the third chapter of my story, as promised. This time, I found a way to add in the inner scouts. I hope that you don't mind that I'm changing the ages up, but in order to fit the story it's necessary. Still, you'll find that their personalities should remain the same. You also have to remember that while this is not a true story, it is based on something that did happen to me . . . Either way, I hope that you enjoy it. By the way, to the person who asked. . . yes, that legend about Endymion and Selene is real. I looked it up on a Roman God website. And by the way, later in this story, I also looked up the symbolism of certain colors of roses, and that's true as well.  
  
Any suggestions? Good reviews? Flames? I can finally read my review page again. . . don't know why, but I'm not gonna ask why God makes miracles. Hehe =) Just in case something else happens, though, and you really want me to read your review before everyone else's, you're welcome to e-mail me at sailorstar0183@netscape.net Also, thanks to those of you who told me how to let anonymous reviews come in. I really appreciate the advice. And I'm glad that y'all like Mel Brooks too :-D  
  
Disclaimer: ::rummages around, papers scattering everywhere:: Let's see. . . I know I put it here somewhere. . . Something about not owning them, I think. . . oh yeah, here it is! ::gets out the loudspeaker:: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION.  
  
On to the show. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked into her apartment, refreshed form her talk with Darien. She absentmindedly hummed a song that she seemed to remember from long ago, but couldn't quite remember from where. . . She continued to sing along to the music inside her head while she changed her shirt, which had gotten sweaty in the hot Louisiana sun.  
  
Looking at the clock, she realized that she was going to be late if she didn't rush out the door. ::I definitely don't want to be late to meet the rest of the youth:: she thought to herself. ::If they're even half as nice as Darien, I just know that life here is going to be great:: She smiled in spite of herself. Up until now, she had been having doubts as to whether or not she was going to like it here, so far away from her parents. Sure, college was far away too, but that was school. Now she was completely on her own, paying bills, and holding down a steady job. The thought was frightening.  
  
Serena jumped into her car, a white 2002 Mazda Protégé (with a pink bunny bumper sticker), and sped to the church, eager to be on time. When she arrived, she found that she was actually one of the first ones there. And she had gotten there at 5 o'clock on the dot. She looked around, confused for a moment, when a tall blonde walked up to her. Serena recognized her as the other teenager from the band in the morning service.  
  
"Welcome to our church! I'm Mina, what's your name?" the girl said, taking Serena's hand and shaking it hard. She looked to be about 16 years old, and wore a large red bow in her hair. He wrists were covered in friendship bracelets and beads, and she had three different necklaces around her slim neck. She was a little gangly, but Serena could see that she was growing into her own height, and would someday fill it out nicely, too. She wore white cutoff shorts and a pink Rainbow-Brite t-shirt. [AN: Does anyone else remember Rainbow-Brite? I think she's sooo cute!] On her feet were white flip-flops, and Serena wondered if she had just come from the beach.  
  
"Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you, Mina." Serena squeezed Mina's hand back, and smiled widely. She just knew that she was going to like it here.  
  
"Well, I know that you only got to come to our service this morning, Serena. I saw you in the back singing." Mina smiled brightly, like a ball of sunshine that clouds roll away for. "You have a beautiful voice. You're going to have to come sing with us." She linked her elbow through Serena's, and began to walk through the hallway. "Since you didn't get the full tour this morning, let me show you around now. Now see, this is the office. . ."  
  
Serena listened avidly to her tour guide, thinking how wonderful it was to be accepted so easily by these people. Since she had always been a quiet person, she had never been noticed so suddenly by so many people. But these people had taken notice immediately, and seemed to genuinely want her to stay with them. As she walked, she learned that this church had once been a very small hospital, and the rooms had been converted to Sunday School rooms, offices, or storage space. Every room had a bathroom, and Mina claimed that of all the churches in the world, she was sure that they could claim to have the most bathrooms per capita.  
  
Finally, after ten minutes of walking through the hallways, she led Serena to the sanctuary. There, they found several other people waiting for them, including Darien, who ran up to Serena immediately and hugged her. He grabbed her hand, and they both stopped short for a moment. A jolt of electricity traveled up her arm, and Serena felt a blush creep into her cheeks, although she didn't know why. Her heart told her to never let his hand go, but her mind told her to let go immediately. Darien was staring at her intently, and she knew in that instant that he had felt it too. She wondered if anyone else had noticed, but when she turned to look, only a split second had passed, as opposed to the hours that she could have sworn it had been since he had taken her hand. She shrugged off the strange feeling inside of her stomach and smiled graciously at Darien, who held tight to her hand and pulled her to the rest of the group he had been talking to.  
  
"Guys, this is the girl that I've been telling you about. You know, the one that can sing? She's really great!" Darien beamed up at Serena. "Serena, I want you to meet the gang. This is Lita" he pointed to a girl with brown hair placed in a ponytail, wearing faded jeans, a t-shirt, and boots, "Ami," he pointed to another girl with short bluish hair, a neat blue skirt and white tank top reading a Tolstoy book, "Jonathan," a tall boy with black hair a skater look, "and Rei." Rei had long black hair hanging loosely about her face. She was chewing gum loudly and wore low- cut blue jeans and a red shirt that announced "Princess" in sultry letters. Serena noticed that the V in the shirt dipped dangerously low in the front of Rei's cleavage. She also noticed that Rei was the youngest of the group. She lifted one eyebrow briefly, but shook hands with all of the people in the group.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." She said, as Rei blew a big bubble.  
  
"So whatcha doin' here?" Rei asked, stretching out "here" so it sounded more like "he-yah". Everyone in this place had a southern accent that made you wonder if they were hired by some bad acting agency.  
  
"Who, me?" Serena almost squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, you." (Yee-ah, yoo.) Rei replied, looking at Serena with steely eyes. She couldn't be more than 14 years old, but clearly this was some sort of a test Serena would have to pass in order to live up to Rei's standards.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm here for the summer and I'm working at the primate center. . . you know, the monkeys? I'm starting work there tomorrow. But I'm *here*" Serena said with emphasis, indicating her present surroundings, "because I want to find a church to go to, I guess. I just wanted to find some people to hang out with for the summer."  
  
"You get to work with the monkeys?" Rei's eyes got big and she stopped chewing her gum. "Man, that is such a cool job." Serena noticed that as she began to talk faster, Rei's southern accent became much less pronounced. "Dude! That's just awesome! You must be cool." She smiled for the first time since acknowledging Serena's presence in the room. When she did, Serena could see the innocence that Rei worked so hard to pretend like she didn't have. And suddenly all was right in the world for this girl. Serena made a mental note that this summer she would make it her job to see Rei smile more.  
  
Ami looked up from the book she was reading. "That's very impressive, Serena. However did you come to obtain a job like that?" Serena guessed that Ami was the same age as Rei. Yet she was reading Tolstoy. Serena was as impressed with Ami as Ami seemed to be with her.  
  
"My dad's boss gave it to me. No biggie." Serena shrugged it off. She had never been one for hero worship. She had always been more of a person in the background than in the foreground, and this newfound popularity unnerved her ever so slightly. Still, she had always taken most things with grace, and she handled this beautifully as well. "A 19- year old college girl's got to eat, right?"  
  
"You're in college?" Rei asked, going wide-eyed once again. "Wow! You look like you're maybe 16!" Serena blushed. She knew that people didn't think she was as old as she was, and that was the one thing that bothered her about her looks. Rei didn't notice her blush however, and continued on. "I'm twelve. But most people think I'm older."  
  
Twelve?!?! Serena did a double take. No wonder Rei's eyes looked so innocent when she smiled. She was still really young. She looked at Darien, whose face had fallen inexplicably. He had been all smiles until just a moment ago, and Serena wondered what had happened so suddenly that he looked as if he had lost his best friend. She also wondered how old he was, if she had misjudged Rei's age by so much. She hoped to God that he was as old as he looked. Then she shook her head to rid herself of that thought. There was no reason for her to care what age Darien was, right?  
  
"So," Lita butted in. Her voice was low and her sitting pose slightly masculine. But she had a very pretty feminine face. ::What a strange mixture:: Serena thought to herself. "Serena, you got a boyfriend off at college?" After everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, they turned to face Serena expectantly.  
  
"Uh. . . What's the groaning for?" Serena was curious.  
  
Lita laughed, a loud throaty burst that could make anyone smile. "I'm always talking about my old boyfriends and checking guys out. So asking about a boyfriend or girlfriend is my standard first question. Which, by the way, you didn't answer. So, you got a boyfriend, or girlfriend, or what?"  
  
Serena paused. She didn't exactly know the answer to that question, herself. She had been seeing a guy named Chris before she left for the summer, but they had agreed that they wouldn't wait for each other during the summer if they met someone else. If they wanted to, they could get back together in the fall, but until then, they would just keep in touch. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea, since they were going to be 1000 miles away from each other, but now Serena was wondering if it had been such a good idea after all. Maybe she should have completely broken up with him after the school year was over. Actually, she had gotten to the point that she didn't care if she ever really saw him again. He had been a real jerk lately. But that still didn't answer the question put to her by Lita.  
  
Fortunately, she was saved from having to answer immediately by the arrival of Karen, the woman who had originally invited her to come to the youth group. Karen smiled widely at Serena and came over to hug her. "Sweetheart! I'm so glad that you could make it tonight! We're going to be doing so many fun things, just you wait and see!"  
  
While Serena was thankful to have been saved from her situation, she couldn't help but feel a little squished by this over-exuberant woman. Usually arts and crafts appealed to her. . . when she was baby-sitting for five-year olds. She wondered how the youth liked the "fun things" that Karen came up with. Most youth directors were either really cool or really corny. Serena didn't know which category Karen fit yet. She would have to wait and see what Karen came up with for the night's activities. "C'mon, everybody, let's get going! Got a lot of stuff to do, y'know?" Karen dragged Serena out of the Sanctuary towards the main church, and the rest of the youth followed.  
  
Karen took them to a Sunday school room obviously intended for young people. Well, 4-year old young people. The chairs were miniature and painted all different colors of the rainbow, and a bright mural was painted on the wall of Noah and the Ark. The youth tittered with skepticism behind Serena.  
  
"Now, I know this looks small, but this is the only room that I could get open for some reason, so we're going to sit in here today." Karen announced. "Sit on the floor, if you like." The teenagers sat down in various places; Darien took a seat next to Serena. Karen pulled out several balls of twine and threw one to each person. "Here, everybody take one of these and a pair of scissors." She passed scissors around the room. "I want you to each cut two lengths of string that are as long as four of your arms."  
  
"But I don't have four arms!" The boy named Jonathan said sarcastically.  
  
"I know that." Karen rolled her eyes. "But being my son, I'm sure you can *multiply* or maybe even just *add* up four lengths of one of your arms, can't you?" She spoke to him like the four-year olds that usually sat in this classroom.  
  
"Yes, mom." Jonathan replied, humbled before the youth group. Serena looked at him. He looked exactly like his mother. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. But what surprised her was that she remembered that Karen had talked previously about her son Jonathan and her daughter Rei. The ebony-haired girl chewing bubble gum didn't look anything like either of them. ::Maybe she looks like her father. . .:: Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Alright, has everyone cut their two strings yet?" Karen asked. Heads nodded around the room. "Good. Now, I want you to fold your strings in half," she demonstrated with the strings that she had cut for herself, "and tie a knot so that they will stay like that." She demonstrated this too. Serena felt a little silly. This was kids' stuff. Still, she obeyed the commands. Karen's voice could be authoritative when she deemed it so. "Now, I have instructions printed out on how you can make a friendship necklace. I want you all to keep working on it until you're finished. I don't mind if you decide to keep it for yourself instead of giving it away, but I want you to finish it regardless, ok?" Heads nodded once again. Karen passed out the sheets on how to braid the twine. It didn't look difficult, but it proved to be time consuming. She left the room to prepare dinner as the teenagers dug in to their work, and quiet talking began to be heard throughout the room.  
  
"So. . ." Darien began. "You never answered Lita's question."  
  
"What question?" Serena continued to braid her twine and acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"About whether or not you had a boyfriend." Darien replied patiently.  
  
"Uhm, boyfriend? Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?" Serena was stalling. And Darien knew it. "Well, see, that's not exactly a simple question to answer, Darien. . ." she mumbled a little, even though she had turned to face him.  
  
Darien chuckled and raised his eyebrow. "Simple question? You don't know if you have a boyfriend or not? How can you not know that?"  
  
"Some things in life aren't that simple, Darien." Serena turned back to work furiously, and mumbled under her breath. ::Sometimes you're not really sure if you have a boyfriend or not because they refuse to say that you're their girlfriend, and sometimes you think you love someone, but you're just not "in love" with them, and no matter how hard you try to make a relationship work, or to make someone love you, or even to love someone back, sometimes it's not that easy. And then there are the times that you think that you really love someone so much that you do something stupid like sleep with them, even though you know in your heart that it's the wrong thing to do, and you let them talk you into doing things that you would have never done at all, and sometimes it's just not as easy as you imagined it would be. And then you want to break up with them, and it's just so hard to let go of the one thing that you've been holding on to. But who knows what it's like to fall in love anyway? I mean, it doesn't work like "fairy tales". Anyone who's as old as you should know that by now and there's no reason for you to make fun of me for it, and it's not my fault if you don't know that you just don't fall in love with a person the same day that you meet them. . . you just can't do that. . . and who are you to be talking anyways?. . .::  
  
Darien put his hand on hers, forcing her gently to stop. She had been mumbling just loud enough for him to catch most of what she said, and in the process had not been paying attention to her work, and turned her friendship necklace into a knot. "Serena. . . come back down. It's ok." He looked around. The other youth hadn't even noticed what was going on. Darien breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Serena was seeing red, but when she felt his hand on hers, she was pulled out of her sudden hatred. She looked him in the eye, and tears began to form. "Oh, Darien, I. . . I mean. . . I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"It's ok. Just calm down a minute." Darien was clearly hurt by a couple of things she had said, but he realized that it was his fault he had gotten her started. "I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have pushed the issue if you weren't willing to talk about it." He rubbed Serena's hand lightly, a sign of comfort.  
  
"No, no. . . it's ok. I just didn't know how to answer the question, but I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm sorry too. Forgive me?" She asked with a sad but genuine smile.  
  
"Only if you forgive me." He smiled back.  
  
"Forgiven and forgotten." Serena was relieved. However, she was anxious to change the subject to anything other than relationships. "So. . . we didn't get to finish our conversation from this afternoon. What was it like growing up in Texas?"  
  
Darien brightened. "Well, see, my brother and I are four and a half years apart. He's 19 now, and I'm almost 15. When he was seven and I was 2, we got this dog named Casey, and she used to love to go running through the sprinklers with us. . ." He continued to chatter away, much to the satisfaction of Serena's ears. She could listen to him talk forever about anything.  
  
Looking at the couple, you would have thought that they were best friends who hadn't seen each other in millennia, but at the same time, they looked like new lovers who had just discovered each other. They clicked so quickly that you would have never known that they hadn't known each other for more than 8 hours. They finished each other's sentences without a thought as to why. Serena found herself laughing at his jokes, and feeling the pain brought on by his sadness. He told her stories of his brother and family: funny stories about his aunt Mildred who would kiss him on the lips with garlic breath every time she came to see him; sad stories about his cousin who had been killed by a drunk driver in a car accident. She told him about her cousin who was voted prom queen and the most popular girl in school, but couldn't afford a dress to prom because her mother, a dope addict, had stolen the money for drugs. She told him about the time she owned a goldfish that would swim upside down, and scurry away when you would come with the net to flush him down the toilet. They laughed, they listened, and anyone looking would have thought that they were a couple made for each other by the gods themselves.  
  
After a while, Karen came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. The rest of the youth jumped up from their places on the floor and ran immediately to the kitchen, which was located in an adjacent building. Darien and Serena reluctantly stood from their places, brushed themselves off, and began to stroll toward the kitchen as well, trailing their counterparts.  
  
The pathway to the kitchen was marked by a picket white fence, the kind that couples in the fifties used to dream about owning. Around them, the soft night air had become cooler, and Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest to hug herself. She looked to the west, and saw the sunset with orange and gray streaks shining from behind the trees. "I've always been a sunset person," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Sunsets here can be beautiful." Darien echoed, standing close to Serena.  
  
Serena stopped walking and leaned against the fence. "Darien, have you ever felt like you didn't belong?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" Darien eyed her warily.  
  
"I mean, I've never felt like I belonged. I've moved four times since I was thirteen years old, and I have never felt like I belonged in any of the places. My brother had no problem. He's popular, a football player, a weight lifter, on the track team. He can do anything, and he makes friends so easily. I just never could do that. Sure, I joined the band, and the choir, and I tried to fit in with the nerds, but it never worked. The popular girls despised me, the popular boys acted as if I didn't exist. There were always people that liked me, but once I left a place, I never stayed in touch with them for very long. And I don't think that it's because I'm not a likable person, Darien. So I wondered what was wrong with me." Serena paused for a moment. "Until today."  
  
"Serena, there's nothing wrong with you." Darien stared intently at her. "What would make you think that?"  
  
"I asked you first. Did you ever feel like you don't belong?" She looked from him back to the sunset.  
  
"Well, no." Darien stopped short. "I mean, yes. I mean. . . well, I've never belonged anywhere either. Except for here. But it didn't feel complete." Serena raised an eyebrow at him, signaling him to continue his sentence. "That is, I didn't really feel like I was where I belonged. . . until today." Serena looked at him in surprise. He was echoing her words. And her thoughts. "When I was with you this afternoon, I felt for the first time like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. You feel it too, don't you?" He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"I. . ." Serena could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly close Darien was standing to her. They were almost touching. "I. . . Yeah. I know exactly what you mean." Darien leaned forward. Serena instinctively leaned forward as well, caught up in the moment and the sunset all at once.  
  
"Hey you guys! You're missing spaghetti!!" Mina yelled from the kitchen, somehow oblivious to what was happening. "Hurry up!"  
  
Serena blinked her eyes and stepped back. She laughed nervously. "Uhm, I guess we'd better go in." She winked mischievously at him. "I'll beat you!" she said, racing toward the kitchen at lightning speed, leaving Darien dazed behind her. He shook his head and began to run after her.  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" he called out, but he didn't even have the chance. They arrived, breathless, at the door to the kitchen and each grabbed a plate. They both poured themselves a ginger ale to drink and sat down at the table with Mina and Lita.  
  
"So. . ." Lita sat back in her chair, already finished with her food, "Serena. You never answered my question." Darien and Serena glanced at each other and secretly smiled.  
  
"Well, Lita, the answer is probably a little complicated, but let's just say that I have. . . prospects." Darien stared at her incredulously. Serena winked in return, a move that was not lost on Lita and Mina.  
  
After pulling her jaw back up to the rest of her mouth, Mina sputtered out, "Is there something that we need to know about here? What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing." Came the simultaneous answer from Serena and Darien, who looked calm and collected. Underneath the table, they slapped a high five.  
  
Lita regained her composure. "Uh-huh." She smiled broadly. "Riiiight." Darien and Serena both just shrugged. Lita looked as if there was something else she wanted to say, but from the way she was looking at Darien, she obviously didn't want to say it in front of him.  
  
Serena took advantage of the moment to change the subject. "So, Lita. You said that you're always talking about YOUR ex-boyfriends, why haven't I heard of them yet?" Mina and Darien both gave her the cut-off signal, but Serena kept going. "I mean, it couldn't possibly be THAT bad." Mina clunked her head against the table and Darien discreetly kicked her. Serena just mentally chuckled and ignored both of them.  
  
"Well, I did have this one boyfriend that decided that. . ." Lita began talking about one of her ex-boyfriends. It *was* a little repetitive, but Serena had been trying to get rid of Mina and Darien for a moment anyway. She had figured out that everyone was sick of Lita's boyfriends. She smiled widely as the two of them excused themselves from the table and went to throw their trash away. Then she interrupted Lita.  
  
"My, that's certainly interesting." She said, cutting Lita off in mid- sentence. "Now, finish what I know you were dying to say just a minute ago when Darien was sitting here." She leaned forward conspiratorially.  
  
"Oh, I see. . ." Lita just grinned. "You were trying to get rid of them, were ya? Haha. Good plan. No one really likes to hear about my boyfriends anyways." She sighed, a little dejectedly. Serena was immediately sorry she had used this excuse.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry Lita, it was just the best way to get rid of them. C'mon, I will listen to your stories later if you promise to listen to mine." She was sincere about that too. Girl talk was always a good way to relieve stress. "But out with it. I know that there was something else that you wanted to say."  
  
"You're right. There was." Lita paused, then leaned forward in a position similar to Serena's and got a serious look on her face. "Look, girl. I can see that you and Darien are really digging each other, ok? But I just want to let you know that it's illegal. You know, since you're 19 and he's 15. I just think that you should be careful, that's all."  
  
"Digging each other?!" Serena stifled a laugh. "Aw, c'mon Lita. He's way too young for me. Besides, we've only known each other for a day. There's nothing going on here." But even as she said it, Serena knew in her heart that it was a lie.  
  
"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. If it's nothing, fine. But if there's something there, and I think there is, I just want you to be careful. And don't let his mom see you standing that close to each other like you were outside a minute ago." Now it was Serena's turn to drop her jaw. "Hey, chill girl. My lips are sealed." Lita smiled broadly at something behind Serena. "Hey Ami, Rei. Are you here to join us?"  
  
Serena turned around to find the girls standing behind her, with Darien and Mina walking up as well. Jonathan and a couple of other boys who had shown up late were eating together in another corner of the dining area.  
  
"Actually, we came to see if you guys wanted to go sit outside while we wait for our parents." Ami said, annunciating her words with a perfect soprano voice.  
  
"Sure, I'll come out there." Lita answered. "You coming, Serena?" Serena nodded and stood up with her plate of food. By now, Darien and Mina had arrived at the table, and Darien took both her plate and Lita's.  
  
"Let me get that." He said, quickly taking it to the nearest trashcan. Then the group began to walk towards the parking lot.  
  
"So, Darien, why don't you eat with the other boys?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, no particular reason. They just act so immature sometimes." Darien put on a face of disgust. "Food fights are not my idea of fun, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Serena answered. They arrived at the parking lot, but none of the parents had arrived yet. The 6 of them sat in a circle and began to talk. The entire group, strange as it may seem, was comfortable talking to each other. Lita got up to do her Clint Eastwood imitation, and Serena almost fell over with laughter. Rei showed everyone her newest dance move, and got mixed reviews. Ami began to talk about her latest book, and Serena was amazed at how interesting it sounded, although it was by a 16th century English author. Mina created daisy chains for everyone while they talked. Serena told them a little more about her past, things that Darien had already heard, but he listened intently anyway. He himself remained pretty quiet throughout the entire get-together, but he seemed happy. Finally, he told everyone to wait where they were while he went to go get something.  
  
When he came back, he had a rose for each of the girls. "You guys have been great friends to me since I moved here, and this is my way of repaying you." He said. "I hope you like them."  
  
He handed a yellow rose to Lita. "Joy and Friendship, which you have given me ever since you met me."  
  
A lavender rose went to Ami. "I couldn't create a blue one, but this one means enchantment, just like your books."  
  
Rei received a dark red rose. "This one means respect, which I hold for you."  
  
He handed an orange rose to Mina. "Fascination. You fascinate me with your ability to make friends and love so unconditionally."  
  
"Last but not least." He turned to Serena and pulled out two roses: one pink and one white. "These mean. . ." Darien didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Three cars pulled into the drive, cutting him off. The girls' parents had come to pick them up. They all thanked Darien for his beautiful gift, and went to their respective cars, leaving Darien and Serena alone for a moment.  
  
"These are beautiful, Darien." Serena turned to him. "What do they mean?"  
  
"Perfect happiness, grace, purity, and heavenliness." Darien answered, his eyes on her face unwavering with a new light.  
  
"Darien, I'm so flattered. But I don't understand. None of that describes me." Serena blushed.  
  
Darien put his hand on her hand that was holding the roses. "It describes you to me. Today has been wonderful, Serena. And it was you who made it so. You're an angel if I ever saw one." He leaned in to her again. She was lost in the seas of blue that were his eyes, and felt as if she was drowning. How did this happen so fast? She leaned in to him, smelling the sweet mixture of roses and the light fragrance of his soap.  
  
Just then, another car pulled into the drive. "That must be your mother." Serena whispered, taking in a shuddering breath. She stepped back for the second time that night. "Thank you for the roses, Darien. Today was magical for me too." As his mother drove up, Serena quickly kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger for a split second longer past friendly. She pulled back and climbed into her own car, waving as she did so. Darien touched his cheek and waved back, slightly dazed, then opened the door to his mother's car and closed it behind him as he sat down.  
  
Serena watched them drive away, noting that Darien watched her as long as she watched him. When they finally went out of sight, she flopped her head against the steering wheel. His taste lingered on her lips, and still she wanted more. "Why me?" she moaned, starting her car, and driving away into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! They haven't kissed. . . yet. Just you wait, though. You'll have to just wait for another chapter, I suppose. So, did you like that I put the scouts in? I know it sounds like I'm dogging on Rei, but her character is going to be important later. By the way, one of my friends, ShyViolet, is writing a companion piece to this that settles around the 4 sisters (you know, Catsy, Birdie, and the crew), so go on over to her story if you can find it.  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! ( 


	4. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Hello again, my lovelies. It's been a long time since I updated, I know, but I had to move from my apartment in Louisiana to where I'm living now. Not to mention that my love life hit a snare ::sniffles:: so I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately. But I realize, after reading my reviews, that you want more, so I'm going at it again. Tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. . . if you flame me, give me a reason.  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm. . . they don't belong to me? Are you sure about that? Ok, ok. . . I admit it. . . I didn't invent any of these characters, so that means I don't own them either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked into her apartment after her first day of work. She had gone in and met a lot of new interesting people, but it was the monkeys that interested her the most. She had observed their behavior with much interest, and noted that they had many behaviors that were almost human. She could tell that her favorite part of working here was going to be in the nursery, where all the babies were kept. They were so trusting, and they would latch on and take a bottle so easily. Serena felt wonderful around them. Unfortunately, she had to wear what looked like a "space suit" around the monkeys to keep any contaminates away from her. But she knew it was for her safety, and she couldn't go anywhere near the monkeys without it, so she wore it anyway.  
  
After she had met the monkeys, she had met the other students working there for the summer. The first was a girl named Haruka, who was working in the vet department as part of her requirements for zoological vet school. She was staying with a girl that claimed to be her best friend, Michelle, who was working down the hall from Serena. Serena had a sneaking suspicion that something more was going on between Michelle and Haruka, but she didn't want to be rude and intrude into their lives. The other girl that was helping was named Setsuna, and apparently had worked with both of the other girls before. There were two guys working there too, Andrew and Seiya. Andrew was from the same college as Serena, but he had been born and raised here in Louisiana. Seiya, on the other hand, was from Canada and struck Serena as being a little strange.  
  
Still, she had enjoyed her first day of work and she thought that everything would be going swimmingly by the end of the week. She was really excited to get the opportunity to work at such a reputable institution.  
  
By Wednesday, Serena was in the full swing at work, and working eight hours a day took a lot out of her. She found herself just plopping into her armchair at the end of the day and playing games on her computer, or jumping into bed and sleeping. Her dreams, however, were very sweet. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~;@~~~~~;@~~~~;@~~~;@~~;@~~~;@~~~~;@~~~~~;@  
  
Serena walked into a field, full of flowers of all different sizes and colors. When her eyes focused, she realized that they were all roses, without thorns. She ran through them, towards a building that looked like a castle. Turning around at the steps, she looked into the night sky and realized that the light coming down upon her wasn't from the moon. . . it was from the earth. But if she wasn't on the earth, where was she? The moon! Her breath caught for a moment while she took in the thought, and she placed a hand over her heart. She became lost in sweet dream thoughts, the kind that come randomly but are forgotten quickly. Then she felt arms reach around her and take her hand. Gently, the form that had moved behind her moved in front of her and kissed the hand it had taken hostage. Serena looked down at the face in front of her, and saw someone she didn't recognize. . . but he looked so familiar. The dark hair. . . the eyes that were dark and soft at the same time. . . the perfect mouth. . . it was him. He was older, granted, but he was still the same. . .  
  
Serena bolted upright in bed. She wasn't exactly sure what she was dreaming, but she did know that the last thought that she had was lingering on her lips now. "Darien," she whispered. She shook her head violently. She was nineteen years old. And it didn't matter how old he looked in that dream, he wasn't even 15 yet here and now, and it would be illegal for her to do anything about what her heart was telling her. She would just have to ignore the feeling. ::Of course, that doesn't mean that I can't be friends with him, does it?:: she thought to herself with a smile as she settled back into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Serena rushed home after work to grab a shower and change clothes. She wore a light pink shirt with dark blue bell-bottom jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. She rushed to the church, and found the band getting ready to rehearse. She was glad that she hadn't missed it yet. She looked around almost frantically for Darien, but couldn't see him or his family. Her face fell for a moment, when she felt two arms around her.  
  
"Looks like you just beat me." Darien said as he hugged Serena from the back. Serena turned around to look at him. Something was different today than the last time she had seen him. He positively glowed.  
  
"My, my. . . you're certainly in a good mood today, aren't you?" Serena smiled at him broadly and hugged him back. "I was almost beginning to miss you."  
  
"Almost?" Darien teased back, sticking his tongue out. Serena couldn't help but to stare and wonder what that tongue would do if it were in her mouth right now. . . She shook her head at the thought and giggled. Kerry walked in with Carl and greeted Serena cordially.  
  
The four of them headed over to the rest of the band, where the other women and Mina were talking animatedly. Mina looked up, saw Serena and Darien, and ran up to them to hug them. In fact, she squeezed a little bit too hard.  
  
"Mina. . . I. . . Can't. . . BREATHE!!!!!" Serena choked out. Mina pulled away, blushing.  
  
"Oops. I guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes. So. . . How's everything going?" She looked from one to the other, with a definite innuendo that she wasn't asking how their weeks had been so far.  
  
Serena ignored the connotation in Mina's voice. "My week has been great. I started work, you know." Mina's face fell while Darien snickered. "Aw, Mina, don't look so upset. I'm sure that whatever it is that you really want to know about, you'll ask about later." Serena put an emphasis on the "later" part of the sentence, casting her eyes at Darien. She wasn't surprised to find him doing the same to her, but the thought that she *knew* that she would find his eyes on her made her a little uncomfortable. How did she know exactly what he was thinking? And how did she know that he was going to be looking at her precisely at that moment? The link between the two of them was growing stronger; she could clearly feel it.  
  
The director of the band walked up behind the three of them and asked if they were ready to get going. They nodded and Darien and Mina took their places in the setup. Because it was Serena's first time in rehearsal, she stood back and waited to be told where to stand. The director looked at her for a moment.  
  
"What was your name, honey?" He asked.  
  
"Serena. Nice to meet you." She replied, cringing ever so slightly. She hated to be called 'honey' by people she didn't know personally. However, if the band director was a part of this church, she was sure that soon enough she would know him personally as well. Just like everybody else around here.  
  
"I'm Mike. If I can help you with anything, just tell me, ok? Now, where shall I put you? I think that we need you most over there, by Darien." Darien's face lit up as Serena walked over to stand next to him. They gave each other a high five. Then she thumbed through the music and found that she knew most of the songs there. What she didn't know, she was sure that she would eventually pick up.  
  
The rehearsal was spent singing, talking, playing around, and generally just having fun. Kerry and Carl decided to talk to some of the adults for a while after they were dismissed, so Darien and Serena walked to the front of the church, where there was a small reception area with a bench. They sat down and began to talk.  
  
"So what have you been up to this week?" Darien asked Serena.  
  
"Well, I don't really know what to tell you. . . I met the monkeys and my coworkers. They're all a little bit strange." Serena lounged in the seat as she spoke.  
  
"The monkeys?"  
  
"No, the coworkers." They both laughed at this. "Actually, the monkeys can be very human-like at times. They have emotions, use facial expressions, and they are quick-witted. Not to mention that they have great use of their hands. The only thing about monkeys that isn't like us, I suppose, is the fact that they're not monogamous." Serena had learned this fact the day before, and it surprised her. Their behavior was very similar to humans except for this aspect.  
  
"Did you expect them to be?" Darien cocked his eyebrow in that now all-too- familiar way. "They are animals, after all."  
  
"Well, that's true. But then again, when you think about it, so are we." At this, Darien laughed.  
  
"So they don't stick to one woman?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. . . and the females don't stick to one male either. It's like a big free-for-all." This made Darien laugh harder. Serena loved the look on his face when he laughed. It was like sunshine coming out from behind dark clouds, chasing away the rain. It made her feel warm and happy inside, and she would do anything to keep that feeling forever. Something about this guy had taken a hold of her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that whatever was going on between them would be something that would last forever.  
  
Serena and Darien had been talking a little while longer, when Serena's stomach began to grumble. "Wow, it sounds like a lion in there." Darien said. "Didn't you eat anything before you came?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't eaten since lunch." Serena admitted, slightly embarrassed. "I'm starving."  
  
"Well, there's a McDonald's not too far away from here. Why don't you go and pick yourself up something to eat?" Darien asked.  
  
"Because I want to sit here and talk to you. I'll eat after you go home." Serena answered.  
  
"No, no. I can't let you do that just to be with me. Wait here, and I'll be right back." Darien ran into the sanctuary, with Serena staring after him. She couldn't think of what he might be doing, but she found out when he came running back. "OK, everything's settled. My mom says that you can take me with you."  
  
"Take you with me?" Serena didn't comprehend for a moment. "Oh! You mean that we can go together!" She hit her head, signaling how stupid she was feeling. "Great! Let me grab my purse, and let's go."  
  
They drove to the nearby McDonald's where Serena ordered a happy meal and Darien ordered an ice cream cone. "Happy meal?" Darien said, looking at Serena skeptically.  
  
"Happy meal." Serena nodded and winked at him. When they sat down with their food, Darien began again.  
  
"I figured that since you were so hungry, you would order something like a Big Mac supersized. Not a Happy meal. . ." Darien still sounded skeptical as he watched Serena eat very slowly.  
  
"Well, if you had known me a couple of years ago, I would've ordered the Big Mac, supersized fries, supersized drink, with a milkshake, and two apple pies. But I started to gain a lot of weight, and I realized that I had to cut down on my eating. I became a lot more responsible." She sat back and thought for a moment. "You know, there are a lot of things that I used to do that I don't do now." She chewed thoughtfully while Darien gave her a curious look. He let his questions slide for the moment. They finished their meal and walked to her car. Serena started the car and asked, "Where to?"  
  
"Well, you could take me home, I guess, but it's only just after 7:00 right now. My parents won't mind if I'm not home until around 9:30." Darien answered. Serena clearly liked the idea of going somewhere else. "I know! I have someplace I'd like to show you."  
  
"Alright." Serena put the car in gear and followed Darien's directions. They passed her apartment complex, and turned into his subdivision. They passed his house and continued on down until they reached the lake. Darien told her where to park, and they got out. Because it was summertime, the sun was just beginning to set.  
  
The colors were breathtaking, just as they had been on Sunday. This time, streaks of bright red, pink, and purple filled the skyline, with silver clouds. Above the topmost purple streak were the beginnings of night, a dark blue skyline with brilliant stars. Along the lake was a walkway, with various benches to sit on and a wall to keep the lake from flooding. Serena let Darien lead her to a spot in the wall, where they sat down next to each other and began to watch the night fall.  
  
"Darien. . . this is spectacular." Serena breathed in the smell of the fresh air, and felt the breeze on her face. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
"No problem. I just wanted you to see what it's like for me here. This is where I come when I want to be alone, you know? It's good for doing deep thinking."  
  
"I bet it is." Serena seemed to go into deep thought just at the idea of it.  
  
"So. . . At the restaurant, you said that you used to do a lot of things that you don't do anymore. . .what did you used to do that was so bad?" Darien asked, with his eyebrow cocked again.  
  
"There was nothing particularly bad that I used to do," Serena replied, half-lying. But she realized that it was pointless to not tell Darien the whole truth. She shook her head. "Actually, that's not quite the truth. I promise that sometime I will tell you everything that has happened to me, but for right now, let's just suffice it to say that I'm neither an angel nor a saint."  
  
"Well, what else was there that you did that wasn't so bad, then?" Darien wouldn't push the issue with Serena if she obviously didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Serena blushed as she laughed. "I'm a bit of a klutz now, but you should've seen me when I was in middle school. I was so uncoordinated that I could've tripped over a speck of dust sitting in the hallway. I always seemed to be falling on my butt." Serena paused. "That was how I met Chris."  
  
"Chris?" Darien looked worried for a second. "Is this the guy that you're not sure is your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. The way we met is a funny story. I was going to class last year. I still hadn't made many friends, but I did have my little group. Chris was a friend of a friend who I had met in passing once. So, I was running to class, and not paying attention to anything around me, because, as usual, I was running late. All of a sudden, there's a person standing right in front of me, and I didn't have time to stop. I tried, of course, but I managed to trip on I-don't-know-what and I landed right on top of him. He saw me just in time, and tried to catch me, but instead I just knocked him over. So, we end up laying in the middle of the hall, me on top of him, his arms around me, and people staring at us like we're crazy." Serena was laughing with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away swiftly.  
  
"So what happened after that?" Darien asked, laughing himself.  
  
"After that, he insisted that the whole fiasco was his fault, and that he would make it up to me by taking me out to dinner. I only agreed because I was sick of spending Friday nights alone, and besides, it was free dinner. That night, Chris kissed me," Serena noticed that Darien looked a little distraught at the thought of this, "although I can't say that I kissed him back." She hurried on. His face relaxed. "After that, he just kept asking me out, and I kept going, because I still didn't have anything to do on Friday nights. And then he asked to go out on other nights, and then one night Chris suggested that we rent a movie and watch it at his apartment. I decided that it would be OK for me to do that, because I had high moral standards that would keep me from doing anything that I thought was wrong." Serena was suddenly very serious and quiet. "But guys can be very persuasive sometimes." She couldn't look Darien in the eye.  
  
Darien took this at face value and thought it over for a moment. A look of resolution took over his eyes. He looked at her face, which was fallen, but was still beautiful in the sunset light. He took Serena's hand and held it tightly. "We all make mistakes." He said gently. Serena looked up into his eyes. "Just some of them are bigger than others, ya know?" He continued, holding his gaze steady with Serena.  
  
Darien spoke with true sincerity; although his words were simple, they seemed wise beyond their years. These two simple sentences were the forgiveness that she did not think that she deserved, and therefore had never asked for. And suddenly, Serena didn't feel dirty or unloved. She felt like a whole person again, and the look in Darien's eyes told her that no matter what she did, she would never be unloved again. They gazed at each other intensely for several moments, until doubts began to cloud Serena's mind and she had to ask to know for sure.  
  
"You mean you aren't mad? You don't think I'm a bad person?" She was holding on to Darien's hand for dear life.  
  
"Why would I be mad? And of course I don't think you're a bad person. You learned from your mistake, didn't you? Don't be so hard on yourself, Serena. Remember, we talked about this Sunday. You are a very lovable person. Surely you believe that." Darien was speaking the words of comfort that Serena hadn't heard in a very long time.  
  
"I wasn't so sure about that. I know we talked on Sunday, but I didn't know how you would feel when I told you everything." She looked ashamed, but still relieved.  
  
"This doesn't change how I feel about you. There's nothing that will." Darien was speaking straight from the heart.  
  
Serena felt the same way: her feelings for Darien would not change. But she wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to just use her like others had in the past. She had been deeply hurt by so many people, she had been sure she would never be able to trust anybody. But now she felt that Darien would be there. Something told her that she should trust him. Serena spoke with hope in her heart. "You've only known me for four days. How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I've never felt this way about anybody." Darien knew he wasn't even 15 yet, but he also knew that what he was feeling was not something that you find everyday. This was special.  
  
"And how do you feel about me?" Although it was all but obvious, Serena had to know for sure from his own mouth. The same mouth that she had been fantasizing about in her dreams.  
  
Darien was silent for a moment, drowning in the blue pools that were her eyes. "Don't you know?" He whispered. Serena smiled seductively and shook her head. "I don't care if I haven't known you a week. I already know you. You are so friendly, and happy, and above all of that, you are beautiful, inside and out. When you walk into a room, it lights up. You are an angel, even if you don't know it. You are my best friend. I feel that I will never hear or know enough about you, but at the same time, I know everything I need to know. I look at you and wonder how you ever came to be here with me. You make me laugh; you make me cry; you are part of me. We share the same heart. You are my soul mate." Serena breathed deeply, mesmerized by his words. Darien smiled gently. "And did I mention that I'm in love with you?"  
  
Time stood still for the two as they concentrated on each other. The sun stopped in its tracks, reaching across the sky in order to reach the lovers one last time before it was slain in its daily ritual by the coming night sky. The colors of the sunset put its hands on Serena and Darien, surrounding them with its hues, letting them breathe in the wonders of the creation. For a moment, they controlled the universe. The moon and stars revolved around only them. And they didn't even notice.  
  
Serena put her hand behind Darien's head and pulled him towards her so that their foreheads touched. Their lips were millimeters from each other, which was just enough for them to touch if they moved even just to speak. "Serena?" Darien whispered, his eyes closed, his lips feathering on hers, giving him scarcely a taste of hers.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered back, taking in his scent and reveling in their closeness.  
  
"You didn't say anything." He knew what was in her heart. Now he needed to hear it in words.  
  
"Darien?" Serena whispered back, simply smiling.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"Shut up." She touched her lips to his, gently coaxing him into a kiss. Darien sat stunned at first, but then he began to respond eagerly. When their lips touched, both Serena and Darien suddenly felt complete. They could no longer hold back the feelings that they had both been trying to ignore since they had met each other only 4 days ago. Gently, they touched lips for only a second, then for two, then for longer. They built up the pressure between them and Darien's arms found their way around Serena's waist, as Serena moved her arms so that she was hugging Darien to her. Their mouths intertwined, and opened slowly, as Darien's tongue began to tentatively probe the interior of Serena's warmth. Serena reacted just as eagerly, licking the caverns of his mouth as well. Serena sucked on Darien's lower lip ever so slightly, then moved to kiss him fully, plunging her tongue in his mouth. She was satisfyingly surprised when he almost copied her actions and was not able to suppress a slight moan when his tongue dipped into her mouth again. This caused Darien to pull back.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, looking happily dazed, but also somewhat confused.  
  
Serena blushed. She had gotten carried away with herself. "I. . . I sort of. . . moaned?" She ended the sentence as if it were a question.  
  
Darien laughed. "I didn't know people moaned when they kissed." He put his forehead to hers. "Are all kisses like that?"  
  
Serena's mind reeled. "Darien. . . are you telling me that you've never been kissed before?" Surely that couldn't be true. That was the best kiss Serena had ever tasted.  
  
"Well, there was this one time that I played 'spin the bottle', but it was just a peck." He replied, looking a little embarrassed. "Why? Was it that bad?"  
  
"Bad?!" Serena almost giggled, but she saw that Darien was serious. She pulled him towards her again and kissed him gently this time, to give him just a taste of her mouth. The she pulled back and whispered softly, "Darien, that has to be the best kiss I have ever tasted."  
  
Darien smiled, which made Serena light up inside. "The sun's gone down. Maybe we should go and head back to the car." She said quietly.  
  
"No, let's walk for a little while." Darien answered. He knew that Serena didn't really want to take him home yet, and he couldn't say that he wanted to leave her either. It still wasn't 8:00 yet, so they began to walk along the walkway silently. "You're being really quiet." Darien said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking this week." Serena started. "Darien, I honestly think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Is that so bad?" Darien asked, taking her hand. "I already told you that I love you."  
  
"No, it's not bad. . . and please don't take offense, but I really wonder if you love me. I know you think you do, but you're just so. . . well, what I mean to say is, that I'm just that much. . . and you're. . ."  
  
"It's because I'm so young, isn't it?" Darien asked. He stopped walking and turned Serena's face to him. "Serena, I know that there is over four years difference between you and I. But that doesn't mean that I don't understand my feelings. I know what I feel, and what I'm feeling isn't going to go away. Not now. Not ever. And I also know that you're going to find it hard to believe me. But try to, Serena. If you can't believe in me, believe in *us*."  
  
"Darien, I want to believe you. And I do believe in us. But I'm just worried about the consequences of us being together." Serena had been thinking about this the most. "It's illegal. Heck, even kissing you may have been illegal. Besides, I've found out the hard way that love is not like in a fairy tale. Isn't this just *too* perfect?"  
  
"Serena, if I had a genie and I could only make one wish, do you know what it would be?" Serena shook her head. "It would be that I would be nineteen or twenty so that I could be with you." Tears sprung to Serena's eyes. It was almost childish, but it was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard in her life. "I'm more mature than you think. At least give me the chance to prove myself to you. I'll do anything you ask."  
  
"Darien, you don't have to do anything to prove yourself to me." She smiled, cupped her hand to his cheek, and kissed him softly. Then she put one finger to his lips. "The way you kiss, so sweetly and honestly, tells me more than you can say." She sighed. "Look, Darien, I'm not going to mince words. As much as we want to be together, it's not possible. Not by law. And even if it weren't illegal, I still don't think that your parents would approve. I'm robbing the cradle. And I don't know. . . maybe this is wrong. But it feels too perfect."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Darien asked. "That we should just be friends? I hate to tell you, but that's impossible for me. I can't just turn my feelings off like that."  
  
Serena sighed again. "I was afraid. . . that you wouldn't say that." She smiled slightly. She looked to the sky, and made a wish on the first star she saw. "You're right. . . being 'just friends' is not a possibility. But we have to be rational. We are already best friends. And we will be alone when we can, Darien. But I don't think that we can tell anybody."  
  
"You're right. We can't tell anyone. I'm not sure that anyone would understand, except you and me." Darien paused. "What about the rest of the girls?"  
  
"I don't know, Darien. I guess that we'll make that decision when the time comes. What if we just keep this on a need-to-know basis? We'll let them know if we think it's necessary." Serena wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"That's a good idea." Darien answered. They had completed the circular walkway and were approaching Serena's car.  
  
"Well, here we are again." Serena leaned her back against the car. "I guess it's time to go home, isn't it?"  
  
"Not quite." Darien put his arms around Serena's waist and effectively pinned her to the car. "I'm not entirely finished with you yet." Serena giggled as Darien put his mouth over hers and kissed her again, becoming bolder than he had been before. The kiss was searing, sending chills and heat up and down Serena's spine all at once. She felt herself getting lost in Darien's embrace, and once again, the world disappeared. For a moment, she concentrated only on the feeling of his lips against hers, and her tongue dancing with his.  
  
After a few moments, she pushed him away gently. "I need to take you home." She unlocked the car and climbed in. Darien climbed in after her with a silly grin on his face. "Ok. Let's go home."  
  
Serena drove Darien to his house, and pulled into the drive. He turned to her. "My mom's probably watching from the window, or I would kiss you goodbye." He held her hand and looked at her earnestly.  
  
"Goodnight Darien. Sweet dreams." Serena squeezed his hand in affection.  
  
"They are only sweet if they are about you." Darien opened the door and climbed out. He leaned back in and quickly mouthed 'I love you' to her. Serena mouthed it back, and watched as he closed the car door and walked into his house. She looked at the window next to the garage and saw Darien's mother's eyes watching. Serena smiled and waved, then pulled out to head back to her apartment. ::What have I gotten myself into?:: Serena thought to herself as she smiled, shook her head, and drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=-D They kissed! They kissed!!!! There, is that better? I'm just a hopeless romantic ::le sigh::. . .  
  
Well, my pretties, tell me what you thought. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!!! 


	5. The new roommate and a new problem

Hello!!! Sailor Star is back for another installment of my story! I've been doing a lot of thinking about what would happen, and to be honest, I need some suggestions. However, for those of you who may have been appalled that Serena would actually kiss someone almost 5 years younger than her, I assure you that it is quite legal as long as they both had their shoes (funny story) and all of their clothes on. So, they're not in any real trouble yet.  
  
Also, this chapter is going to deepen the story a little, so that it is no longer just about "how will Serena and Darien deal with this?" There are so many aspects of real relationships that I realized that I just didn't address. Remember that Serena kinda sorta has a boyfriend. . . and then we all know what happens whenever Seiya is around her. So I'm throwing in a couple of curves. Don't hate me, ok?  
  
By the way, thank you for those of you who wrote asking if I was going to continue to write the story. I have been overly busy with schoolwork, and I apologize for that, but I hope to be more regular about writing. Like I said, if you have any suggestions, I will take them into consideration.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I'm borrowing them for a little while, and when they return, they may be slightly psychologically damaged, but that's bound to happen to anyone who gets jerked around as much as these people do.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena was walking on air as she prepared to go to church on Sunday morning. She slipped on a light blue dress with a cream colored button- down blouse that she left open. She slipped on some matching sandals, fixed her hair and makeup, and practically danced out the door. She sang with the radio all the way to the church, and skipped into the church. When she stepped inside, however, she found that her reason for happiness was not present.  
  
"Uhm, Mina?" Mina turned to face Serena. "Where are Darien and his parents?"  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to tell everybody. . . they had a family emergency. They won't be back until next week." Mina replied, not noticing Serena's look of despair.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Serena was truly worried. "I mean, is it something serious?"  
  
"Well, Kerry said that her aunt died. I suppose that's serious, but I don't think that they were particularly close or anything. I think the main thing is that they needed to go support their family." Mina said. "You know, they're from Texas. They don't get to see their family very often."  
  
"Yeah. I remember Darien told me something about that." Serena frowned. Darien hadn't even bothered to call her to tell her that he wasn't going to be here at all.  
  
"Serena? Is there something wrong?" Mina asked, seeing the expression on her friend's face.  
  
"There's a lot wrong, Mina. I just don't know where to start." Serena sighed.  
  
"Well, after we finish with the service this morning, why don't you and me go for a walk and talk about it?" Mina asked. "You know that I'm here to listen."  
  
"Thanks." Serena gave a small smile, then stood up. "Now, let's get ready to do this."  
  
"You got it." Mina and Serena walked to the stage and sang for the entire service. Serena's voice was lovely, but it faltered a bit for the first time in a very long time. She felt incomplete without Darien to sing next to her. She truly missed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the service, Mina and Serena went walking around the church, and found a room not being used for anything but storage for a couple of old couches and other miscellaneous items. They sat down across from each other, Mina on an old faded orange couch with a couple of tears, and Serena on a couch with a ridiculous 80's design, although it was in good shape.  
  
"You know, we could use these in the youth room. . ." Mina mused. "But back to the point at hand. What's the matter, Serena? You're not your usual self today."  
  
"I really missed Darien today." Serena said. "We've known each other for a week, and it feels like we're already a part of each other. It's ironic, isn't it? Tell me, Mina, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Do I believe in it?" Mina laughed. "Honey, I invented it. My nickname at school is the 'goddess of love'. I always know exactly who to set up with whom, and not one of my couples has separated yet. My first couple has been dating since the 2nd grade." She grinned proudly. "And let me tell you, when I first saw you and Darien together, I could tell that there was something special there. You two have this bond that I have never seen before. And I know that it's much more than platonic."  
  
"You just don't know how much more." Serena looked up at Mina, who looked slightly startled.  
  
"You don't mean. . ."  
  
"When Darien and I left on Thursday night, we did go to McDonald's. Then we went to the lakefront." Serena sighed, reveling in the memory of that night. "When we got there, it was just the perfect atmosphere for two people to fall in love. But that didn't matter; we were already in love. And I kissed him." She blushed and looked down.  
  
"You KISSED?!?!" Mina almost shrieked. "C'mon. . . give me the details here. Did he kiss you back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was it good?" Mina got a mischievous look in her eye.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Serena sat back. "You just can't imagine what it felt like. I thought that I was melting."  
  
"Wow, Serena." Mina gazed over at Serena with a knowing look in her eye. "I think that this is pretty obvious: you're in love."  
  
"No, really?" Serena asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what's so wrong with that?" Mina replied.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what's wrong with it. He's not even 15 yet. I'm 19. That's illegal. Not to mention that I still have someone at home that thinks that I'm being faithful to him. And as much as I think I love him. . . and that he loves me. . . I'm really scared that this isn't going to work." Serena closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears welling in her eyes from running down her cheeks.  
  
"Serena, I know that your ages are a big problem. But I wouldn't worry so much about whether or not this is going to work. I have a feeling that you and Darien are going to make it. Like I said, you and he have this spark that I have never seen before in any other couple." Mina reached out for Serena's hand. "And that's amazing. You've only known each other a week." She shook her head in disbelief. "You two are a special case."  
  
"Thanks, Mina." Serena smiled. "I guess that I'm just upset because I didn't even know that something was wrong. Darien didn't call me or anything."  
  
"Kerry really restricts Darien's phone calls. They are a lot stricter on him than they were with his brother. But his brother is the black sheep of the family. They don't want Darien to turn out like that, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. But Darien isn't anything like that. He isn't going to turn out badly."  
  
"You're right. Let's just hope that Kerry and Carl see that soon." Mina smiled. "Now, I want more details about what happened on Thursday. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina and Serena talked for another hour, then left the storage room. Serena felt a lot better about her situation in general. She drove home, this time only humming along to the songs that she heard on the radio, then walked inside her apartment. Although it was small, it could fit another person. In fact, if the dining area was partitioned off, it would be large enough as its own bedroom. Serena decided to go shopping that afternoon.  
  
She drove to a local mall and looked through the shops, finally finding what she was looking for. She went into Bombay and saw a large black folding screen that would just fit in the space she would have to cover in order to make another "bedroom". Serena looked at the price tag and was amazed to find that it was on sale. She bought it and had it carried out to her car, then drove back to her apartment. She set it up and looked inside what had once been the dining room. Now she could find a roommate to come and live with her, and thus divide her rent in half.  
  
That night, at youth, she worked with Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami on a paper mache project. They chatted amongst themselves, and Serena learned much more about their personalities.  
  
Ami was a bookworm, as Serena had thought, but she also did a lot of other things. She volunteered at the local hospital and hoped to become a doctor, like Serena. They talked for a long time about medical school, and college. Ami was already looking at colleges because she was going to graduate two years early. Serena was duly impressed.  
  
Lita told Serena about her horse, who she had raised from a colt. Her parents owned a ranch outside the city limits. However, as much as Lita loved the ranch, she really wanted to be a chef. She had amazing cooking talent, and promised to bring some of her homemade peanut brittle the next day for Serena to try.  
  
Rei and Serena talked for a very long time, and Serena gleaned from her conversation that a lot had happened in Rei's life that made her so critical, cynical, and sarcastic. Serena told Rei that she would be willing to listen to whatever Rei had to tell her, whenever. She gave Rei her phone number.  
  
After her conversations with the girls, Serena didn't feel quite as alone as she had that morning. She still missed Darien, but it was easier with the girls around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She arrived to work on Monday and announced at lunch, "I'm having trouble paying my rent."  
  
"Really?" Her coworkers mused. As usual, Michelle and Haruka were sitting together, a little too close to be 'just friends'. Serena had already ruled them out as roommates, since they were already roommates. That left Setsuna, Seiya, and Andrew. The problem was that Andrew was living with his parents rent-free, so he wouldn't leave that. Setsuna was quite a bit older than Serena, and she wasn't here for just the summer. She already had her own apartment, where she lived year-round. Which left Seiya.  
  
"Seiya, what are you doing for an apartment this summer?" Serena turned to the boy sitting across from her. He had dark hair, and features similar to Darien's, although he was much taller, skinnier (in proportion), and gangly, in Serena's opinion. She had also noticed that he had been eyeing her since they met the week before, but she had firmly ignored it. The fact of the matter was that she needed a roommate, and it didn't matter to her if it was a guy or a girl, and it also didn't matter to her if that person was in love with her, as long as they understood that nothing was going to happen. She really needed the extra money.  
  
"Well, Serena, I've been staying in a hotel for the past week." Seiya replied. "To be honest, it's starting to get expensive."  
  
"I have a proposition for you." Serena got up from her seat, which had been on the far side of the table compared to Seiya, and sat down across from her. "I really need a roommate. It's only a one-bedroom apartment" At this, Seiya's eyes lit up, "but I've put up a screen to partition off the dining room. It's big enough to be another bedroom. It's got a good size living room and kitchen, and a large bathroom. My rent right now is $600 a month, but we could split it in half, $300 each. I know that has to be cheaper than staying in a hotel every night."  
  
"You're right, it would be. I must've spent $300 just last week. And like you, I just don't have the money for it." Seiya frowned. "Alright. I'll take you up on your offer. When can I move in?"  
  
"Anytime, Seiya. Just tell me when and I'll give you a key." Serena hoped that this wasn't going to be a mistake.  
  
"Why don't you give me the key now, and I can get out of that hotel immediately?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Do you have any furniture?" Serena asked. She didn't have a bed or anything for him to sleep on, and she only had storage bins for furniture, minus the television and two armchairs.  
  
"No, but I know that there is a goodwill place around here somewhere. We can go there and I'll buy a mattress and maybe a couple of other pieces of furniture. You have a car, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Serena asked  
  
"Because I didn't drive here. Setsuna has been picking me up every morning, and I don't want to be a burden on her. I'll pay for half of your gas."  
  
"That sounds great." Serena grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"Ok, well, why don't we meet here after work today, and then we can take it from there?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later, Seiya." Serena got up from her seat and returned to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After cleaning up her station at work, Serena walked out to the lunch pavilion and found Seiya already waiting for her. "I hope that you didn't have to wait too long." She said.  
  
"Nope. Besides, I would have to be stupid not to wait for somebody like you." Seiya replied. Serena raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"My car is this way." She said, going immediately to it. When they had climbed in and begun to drive, Serena decided to lay down the ground rules. "Look, Seiya, you're a really nice guy and all, but I'm just not interested in any kind of relationship. Especially if we're going to be living together. This is strictly a roommate situation, ok?"  
  
"I understand." Seiya sighed. "Then I guess this means that I can't ask you out on that date, can I?" He looked over at her hopefully.  
  
"No, Seiya. I'm not going to go out with you." Serena replied, politely, but firmly.  
  
"Well, that's ok. Besides, you're right. That's probably best since we'll be living under the same roof." Seiya stated. He pointed to the right. "Here, take this exit. We'll stop by and get my stuff from my room at the hotel first." Serena took the exit. "I don't have much. Just a couple of suitcases and a box of canned food. That should fit in your car." Serena agreed.  
  
They arrived at the hotel, and Serena waited in the car while Seiya checked out and went to retrieve his things. He came down the stairs with his stuff and piled it in the back of her car. "Now all we have to do is get you a mattress to sleep on."  
  
"Alright. The man at the desk told me how to get to the goodwill store from here. Here are the directions." He said, handing her a slip of paper. Serena drove along the highway, following the directions. Along the way, she and Seiya had pleasant conversation, asking each other about where they were from. Apparently, Seiya was from Toronto, one of the largest cities in Canada. He was used to walking or riding the bus everywhere he went. However, in small cities in Southern United states, there wasn't usually a bus to go anywhere, except for the greyhounds that came around once a week to get people out of the small towns or bring people to the small towns. Usually you found more people getting on than off.  
  
Either way, Seiya wasn't used to having to ride in a car to get everywhere he had to go, but here it seemed necessary. He had a lot of questions for Serena about her life, and she answered them, and he answered all of her questions about him. He had two little brothers, and when they were younger they had formed a band called the Starlights. They had even recorded an album. However, Seiya didn't want to be a musician. He and his brothers all had other ambitions in life, so they went their separate ways amicably.  
  
They arrived at the goodwill store and bought a nightstand and a mattress for $100, which wasn't a bad deal considering that brand new mattresses can cost twice that much. They tied the mattress to the top of Serena's car, and put the nightstand in the trunk, where it barely fit. Then they went to Wal-Mart to buy some essentials, like sheets. Afterwards, they went to Serena's apartment.  
  
Walking in, Seiya immediately looked at the space he was going to occupy. "Gee, Serena, this is great. It will be a lot better than a hotel room, for sure."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but at least you won't have to pay over $50 a night to stay here." Serena laughed. They set up Seiya's "room". By the time they were finished, it was getting late. "Well, Seiya, I'm getting pretty tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night Serena. I'll see you in the morning." Seiya replied, closing off his screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke from a restful night's sleep. She had dreamed of Darien again, but this time had been a little different from her other dreams. In this dream, she was again on what she recognized as the moon. She was wearing a long white gown, and she could feel that she was a little bit older than she had been in her other dream. She was standing in front of a small chapel and was surrounded by Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei. That struck her as odd, but because it was a dream, she let it keep going. The doors in front of her opened, revealing a hall obviously decorated for a wedding. Her wedding. The hall was decorated with roses all over, all different colors, with the floor covered in white rose petals. At the end of the aisle was the man she had seen in her earlier dream. Now it was coming back to her. She suddenly remembered the dream that she had had before, and here was the man that she had seen before. "Endymion. . . Darien." She whispered. She walked up the aisle to him, and before everyone attending, they spoke vows to each other, telling each other of their never- dying love. They kissed. Everything felt so perfect.  
  
Serena opened her eyes from the dream, remembering every detail. She walked to the bathroom in a daze, not even noticing that she was still in her nightgown, or that the water in the shower was already running. She took off her nightgown and stepped in the shower. . . to find Seiya standing there, just as shocked as she was!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed, jumping out of the shower and pulling a towel around her naked form. Seiya just stood in the shower, too stunned to move. He finally got his wits about him, turned off the water, reached from behind the shower curtain and grabbed his boxers, putting them on quickly. He stepped out of the shower to find that Serena had run to her room and was putting a robe around her in an effort to cover up more of herself.  
  
"Serena. . ." Seiya knocked on the door. "Gee, I'm so sorry. I forgot to lock the door. I guess that I figured that if you heard the shower running, you wouldn't come in." He stood awkwardly in the door, the water still running from his hair down his shoulders.  
  
"Seiya. . . no, this is my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I've just been living on my own for so long. . ." She was out of breath and bright red. "Look, can we pretend that didn't just happen? Please?"  
  
"Yeah." Seiya shrugged. "I'm really really sorry, Serena."  
  
"Don't mention it." Serena replied. "Now go on. . . I'll wait until you're out of the shower." Seiya left the doorway and Serena heard the water come back on. When she heard that, she closed her door and flopped back onto her bed. She started to cry. Right now she needed something. No, not something. SomeONE. She needed Darien. She grabbed the phone and frantically called his home number, forgetting that he wasn't in town this week. She heard the answering machine come on.  
  
"This is Kerry, Carl, and Darien. We're not here right now, but if you leave your name and number, and the time of your call, we'll be glad to call you back when we get the chance." Kerry's voice rang out. Serena cringed and hung up the phone. She couldn't talk to Darien, and now everything felt weird. She missed him terribly. Maybe having Seiya move in with her was a really bad idea after all. What did she really know about him except that he worked in the same place that she did and was about the same age? He could be some mass murderer. Or a rapist. Of course, if he was going to do any of that, he had ample opportunity last night. And she really did need the extra money, or she wouldn't be able to stay here for the entire summer. If she called her parents asking for help, she knew that they would give it, but she wasn't desperate for this yet. They had approved of her getting a roommate, so it wasn't as if she hadn't already talked to them.  
  
While Serena sat thinking, she heard the shower go off. She waited for a couple of minutes and then ran down the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She locked it and turned on the water, waiting until it was hot. While she was taking her shower, she decided to try to think of something happy. The incident that had just occurred had shaken her considerably, and the tears were still coming. Letting the water run down her face, she tried to find a happy thought. The only thing that she could think of was Darien. She relived Thursday night in her head, and was surprised to find that she enjoyed the thought of just talking to him as much as the thought of kissing him. Her tears stopped and she calmed down. She finished getting ready for the day and walked out of the bathroom, where she found Seiya fixing fried eggs, toast, and bacon for breakfast.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
  
"Good morning." Seiya replied. "I know that we said that we wouldn't mention it again, but I really am sorry about what happened this morning, and I decided that I would try to make it up to you. Do you like your egg sunny side up, scrambled, or easy over?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Sunny side up, please." She sat at the card table, where two glasses of orange juice were sitting with place settings. "Gee, Seiya, you really didn't have to do this for me."  
  
"Nonsense. It was nothing. Here we go." Seiya set down their plates on the table and sat in his chair across from Serena. They ate in silence for several minutes. After they finished, they put up their plates and prepared to leave.  
  
"Let's go." Serena said, picking up her keys. Seiya followed her out of the door. All day at work, he was more polite to her than usual. Serena told him several times that it was all ok, that she had gotten over it, but he kept apologizing, to the point of getting on her nerves.  
  
This went on throughout the week. When they got home, little was said. Seiya would fix her breakfast, and Serena would fix dinner. At work, Seiya would be extra polite. Several times he would apologize. Finally, Serena had had enough.  
  
"Look, Seiya, I've already told you, it's forgiven and forgotten. It's not a big deal." Serena was exasperated.  
  
"It IS a big deal. And I want to make it up to you." Seiya replied.  
  
::sigh:: "Fine. You want to make it up to me? How do you want to make it up to me?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want me to do?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No, you're the one who's making this up. What is it that you want to do? I mean, you've already been fixing me breakfast every morning." Serena was getting frustrated.  
  
"I do that anyway. There's no reason for me not to. So that's nothing really special. Here's what I suggest: Let me take you to a movie, your choice, on Friday night. Then we'll be even." Seiya said.  
  
"Seiya, I already told you that I'm not going to have any kind of a relationship with you. You and I are not an item, and we are not dating." Serena had thought that she had made this clear.  
  
"I know. But let's just say that this is not a date. Just two friends going to the movies, that's all. Didn't you used to go to the movies with your roommate at college?" Seiya asked.  
  
Serena hadn't, but most of her friends had. Besides, what else would she do on Friday night if she didn't go to the movies? "Fine, Seiya, we'll go to the movies Friday. But it's not a date. And after this, no more apologizing, ok?"  
  
"Ok. It's a deal." Seiya smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena went that night to rehearsal, as usual. Once again, Darien wasn't there. Serena asked Mina, and Mina told her that Kerry and Carl hadn't called her since Monday, and it looked like that weren't going to be home until Saturday. Serena nodded and went through the rest of the rehearsal.  
  
The next morning Serena and Seiya ate breakfast as usual, went to work, and came home. Serena was sitting on her bed, reading, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in, Seiya."  
  
"Serena?" Seiya opened the door. "I just thought that I'd tell you that I'm not going to be here for about an hour. I'll be back at about 7 o'clock, and then we can leave to go to the movie, ok?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena asked. "Do you need me to drive you?"  
  
"Nah. . . I know my way around here now. Don't worry about me, I'll see you later!" Seiya rushed out the door. Serena just shook her head and went back to her book.  
  
When it was about 6:40, she decided that she ought to spruce herself up for the movies. She went into the bathroom, brushed her hair, and put on a little bit of makeup. She went back into her room and put on a white sleeveless sweater and boots with her jeans. She put in her moon-shaped earrings and her silver moon necklace.  
  
She was surprised to find Seiya back when she opened the door to her bedroom. He was sitting in the living room, wearing a polo shirt and khakis, and holding a bouquet of flowers, including one red rose. Looking at the rose reminded Serena of the rose that Darien had handed her when she had been at his house. "Seiya, what is all this?"  
  
Seiya stood up and handed her the flowers. "Flowers for you. You certainly deserve them." He took the one red rosebud and placed it in her hair, the exact way she had when Darien had handed her the flower before. Suddenly, Serena felt like she was cheating on Darien. :: This is not a date. He's just being polite.:: She chided herself.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go?" Seiya asked, as he placed the flowers in a vase and filled it with water.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get on our way." Serena picked up her keys, and Seiya opened the door for her. He was a perfect gentleman all the way to the theatre. When they arrived, he opened the car door for Serena. They walked up to the theatre entrance, and Serena waited outside while Seiya went inside to buy the tickets. She looked around, but didn't expect to see anyone that she knew. So she was surprised when she saw a familiar car pull up to the entrance of the theatre. For a moment, she couldn't place who the car belonged to. Then it dawned on her. It belonged to Kerry, Carl. . . and Darien.  
  
Darien!! At first, Serena's heart jumped for joy. She would be able to see Darien in over a week, something that she had been thinking about ever since they had said good-bye that previous Thursday. But suddenly, fear washed over her. What if Darien saw her with Seiya and assumed the worst? What would happen then?  
  
She frantically searched for a place to hide, but found none. Darien stepped out of the car, immediately saw Serena, and ran up to her. Serena could only stand there in shock.  
  
"Serena!! We got home early and my mom told me that I could go to the movies." Darien said breathlessly, throwing his arms around her neck. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Darien, I'm. . ." Serena tried to reply, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Serena? Who's your little friend here?" Seiya walked up to Serena and put his hand on her back. Serena immediately moved away from his touch.  
  
"Little friend?" Darien smirked. "Serena, who's this guy?"  
  
Serena looked from Darien to Seiya. "I, well, I mean, Uhm. . ."  
  
"I'm Seiya. Serena and I live together." Seiya moved closer to Serena, acting as if he had a right to be possessive.  
  
"Live together?!" Darien looked at Serena. "I. . . well, Serena. I didn't know that you had a uhm. . ."  
  
"Darien, this is not what it looks like. Really." Serena removed herself from Seiya, who looked totally confused.  
  
"Oh, good. Because for a second, I thought that you were living with a guy, and then went with him to the movies." Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that part is true" Serena mused, "but it's not what it sounds like. I mean, this is my new roommate. And we were just coming to see a movie together. But it's not a date or anything." Darien was staring at the rose in her hair.  
  
"Nice rose." He commented, nodding towards her. Serena pulled it out and blushed. "I can see that I'm in your way here, Serena. I wouldn't want to ruin your evening." He turned to leave.  
  
"Darien, wait. I really need to talk to you." Serena followed after him, leaving Seiya behind.  
  
Seiya ran after her. "Serena, wait! We're going to be late for the movie!"  
  
"Does it look like I care?!" Serena kept going after Darien. "Darien, c'mon! Let me explain what's going on!"  
  
Darien turned to face her. "It's pretty obvious. You got a guy while I was gone. Apparently you didn't feel as strongly as you said that you felt. And apparently, it doesn't matter what I feel. So, what's the point? I don't want to be in your way. Go, be happy with what's-his- face." Darien walked into the movie theatre, not looking back.  
  
"Darien!" Serena looked around frantically for Seiya so she could get her ticket and get into the theatre. She found him standing outside, obviously waiting for her.  
  
"Who was that bozo?" Seiya asked.  
  
"He wasn't a bozo, he's the guy that I'm in love with, you idiot!!!" she replied, pulling Seiya with her into the theatre so that she could find Darien. ::Great, just great, I've ruined everything!::  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go! I've finally finished with this chapter. BTW, I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I'd also like to apologize for the fact that I know you didn't like some of the things that happened this time around. But I wanted to introduce some problems in the relationship. (Besides the age issue, that is.) Liked it? Hated it? Wanna know what happens next? You have to tell me!!! :-) 


	6. Maybe age does matter

Here I am again!!! I've gotten a couple of suggestions. . . and I plan on incorporating them in a future chapter. If you have any suggestions, e- mail me at sailorstar83@hotmail.com. For now, Darien and Serena need to make up, don't they? So I won't keep you from the story. . .  
  
BTW, this chapter lives up to its PG-13 rating. . . there are a couple of curse words in it (nothing extremely bad, I promise) and the mention of the word "sex" (although there is no sex itself. . .) Some people I know find the word "sex" in general conversation to be offensive, so I just thought I'd warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: Poor Darien. Poor Serena. So abused. So misunderstood. If only I owned them so that I could put them into counseling. . .  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
::Great, just great, I've ruined everything!:: Serena thought to herself as she yanked Seiya into the theater lobby with her. She quickly gave her ticket to the attendant, who tore it for her, and ran to find Darien, leaving Seiya behind to get his ticket torn. Although her ticket was for another movie, she ran into the closest movie theater, and seeing that it was already halfway through, decided that Darien wasn't in there. She groaned. Well, one down, 11 to go.  
  
She ran into the next theater, this time with Seiya on her heels, and saw the same thing. She skipped the next theater, knowing that Darien would never go to see a French movie. The fourth theater, however, was an action comedy: something that Darien was most likely to go to see. And it had about 20 minutes before it started. Serena ran in, hoping to see Darien somewhere. There seemed to be no one in the theater at all. In spite of this, although she couldn't see him, she could somehow sense that he was somewhere in the theater.  
  
"Serena, this is ridiculous! You're running after a guy who's what, 14 years old?" Seiya yelled after her.  
  
"Seiya, this is all your fault! Why don't you just go watch your damn movie and leave me be!" Seiya was shocked that Serena had cursed at him. Serena herself was a little shocked that she had cursed herself.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Seiya replied back, not as loudly this time. He didn't want to get kicked out of the theater.  
  
"Yes you did! First you go and INSIST that we go to the movies, even though you knew perfectly well that I really didn't want to go anywhere with you, and you KNEW that I didn't want any kind of dating relationship! Then you go and call Darien not only my 'little friend'" she continued sarcastically, "but also a BOZO!! How impolite is that! AND you implied that you and I are LIVING TOGETHER!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"We ARE living together!" Seiya repeated.  
  
"Ok, maybe I should explain something to you. Here in the South, when you say that you're 'living together' with someone, it usually implies that you're in a relationship with that person. That you're having SEX! And we are most certainly NOT living together in that sense of the word. We are STRICTLY roommates. And it didn't help when you wouldn't get your hands off of me, either." Serena was furious.  
  
"I didn't know that's what it meant. . . I wasn't implying that, I swear! Where I live, living together is living together, roommates or not." Seiya replied.  
  
Serena sighed. Perhaps this was one big misunderstanding of cultures. "Yeah, I just realized that. Look, Seiya, I need to fix this with Darien. So why don't you go and enjoy the movie. I still have to find him." She looked around the theater hopelessly, still sensing but not seeing Darien.  
  
"You really do like this guy, don't you?" Seiya asked gently.  
  
"I think that I'm in love with him." Serena replied, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Then I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to mess things up again." Seiya turned to leave, then turned back toward her. "I hope that you find him, and that he forgives you. He'd be stupid not to. Hell, any guy with your love is lucky. I hope he knows that."  
  
"Thanks Seiya." Serena smiled as Seiya walked out of the theater. She flopped into a chair and tried to think of what to do next. Maybe her initial instinct that Darien was here had been wrong. There had to be at least 50 rows in the theater, and people would start arriving any second. She would look pretty stupid, being the only person in a theater, walking up and down the rows.  
  
Serena was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Darien standing there, looking earnestly at her. ::So my instincts were right.:: she thought to herself. "Uhm. . . how much of that did you hear?" she asked.  
  
"All of it." Darien shrugged and sat down next to her.  
  
"And. . . ?" Serena prompted him.  
  
"And. . . it explains a lot." Darien looked her in the eyes. Serena could feel herself already getting lost in them again. Darien cupped her face with his right hand and used his left to hold her hands. "But just so we're equal, I think that I should tell you something."  
  
"What?" Serena asked, scared that he was going to say something terrible.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too." Darien smiled. "But I also think you already knew that." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her fully, sending tingles down her spine. Serena responded earnestly, gently caressing his lips with her tongue, then marveling at him as he explored the recesses of her mouth with his. She pulled back.  
  
"Darien, I missed you so much this week. There have been so many things that have happened." Serena said, tears brimming in her eyes. "And you weren't here, and I couldn't call you or mail you or anything. I missed my best friend."  
  
Darien wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. "It looks like you've had a rough week. But I'm here now. Don't you worry a bit. I'll take care of you." He gently kissed her cheeks and forehead as she leaned against him. "Now, why don't we watch the movie, and then maybe we can talk about what's been going on later, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Serena smiled. Then she remembered Seiya. "Oh, wait! My ticket isn't for this movie. . . Seiya and I were going to go see something different."  
  
"Don't worry. I really doubt that they're going to check our tickets. After all, we appear to be the only people here." Darien leaned back in his seat as the lights dimmed. Serena relaxed too. They held hands throughout the movie, laughing at the characters on screen as they got themselves into trouble. They sat silently holding hands and smiled at each other as the good guy kissed the girl. When the movie ended, they sat together until the final credits ended and the lights came up. Reluctantly, they stood up to leave.  
  
"Well, I guess that you're going to have to leave now." Serena said, thinking that Darien's parents were going to pick him up any second.  
  
"Nonsense. I told you that we're going to talk, and so we are. Do you have your cell phone with you?" Darien asked. Serena nodded and handed it to him. He dialed a number and spoke into it. "Hey Dad. I ran into Serena here at the movies and I was wondering if it would be ok if we went to dinner. . . no, it wouldn't be just us. She has a new roommate that's here too. . . Ok. . . what time do you want me home? Around 10:30? Aw, c'mon, how about 11:00? . . . Really? Thanks Dad!! See ya at 11!" Darien hung up the phone.  
  
"11:00? Gosh, my parents NEVER let me stay out that late when I was in high school." Serena stated.  
  
"Well, my parents trust you, and they know that I've been missing you too this week. My dad even said that we made a cute couple. . . he said that if you weren't so old, he'd think that you'd be the perfect daughter-in- law." Darien grinned.  
  
Serena blushed. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Nope. He actually said that to me this week. My mom, on the other hand, thinks it a little strange that a 19 year old wants to hang out with her 14 year old son. And I suppose it is a little odd." Darien mused. "But we just fit, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Serena smiled and took his hand. "You're really mature for your age, and I'm. . . well, I wouldn't say 'immature', but I never fit in so well with anyone as I do with you." She giggled. "I never thought I'd find that."  
  
Just then, Seiya walked in. "Serena, are you still in here?"  
  
"Yeah." She called back. "Seiya, this is Darien. Darien, Seiya. I think that we missed the formal introductions before."  
  
Seiya cleared his throat. "Hey, Darien. Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It didn't mean anything."  
  
"No offense taken." Darien shook his hand gingerly. "I'm sure that if you're Serena's roommate, then you're usually a nice person." They both laughed nervously. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Serena cleared her throat.  
  
"So, shall we go to dinner? I think that there's an Applebee's around here someplace." She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm starving." Darien and Seiya both said at the same time. When this happened, they laughed genuinely for the first time. As they walked out of the theater, Seiya leaned over to Serena. "I think that I like this guy." Serena just grinned.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they were seated in Applebee's, Darien moved Serena's chair out for her and waited for her to sit down before seating himself next to her. Seiya immediately sat down without a second glance at either of them. He looked at the menu while they chatted about what they had been doing for the past week, without the major developments coming up. They knew there would be time for that later, hopefully when Seiya wasn't around.  
  
"May I interest you in tonight's drink specials?" The waiter asked. Serena answered no quickly; she was neither old enough to drink, nor did she want to. However, Seiya ordered a margarita. They ordered their food and sat at the table awkwardly, waiting for someone else to finally talk.  
  
After a few moments of this awkward silence, Lita walked up to the table. "Hey guys!"  
  
Serena lit up. "Lita! How are you?" She stood up to hug her friend. "Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. You mind if I join you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not at all." Serena answered. Meanwhile, Seiya looked at the newcomer with semi-interested eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to cutie here?" Lita asked, making Seiya blush.  
  
"Oh, of course. Lita, this is Seiya. Seiya, Lita. Seiya is my new roommate." Serena put special emphasis on the word 'roommate' so as not to repeat the confusion from the movie theater.  
  
"Roommate, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you Seiya." Lita's southern drawl came out sweetly. "You know, you remind me of. . . "  
  
"Your old boyfriend." Serena and Darien both rolled their eyes as they repeated the now-familiar phrase. All three laughed, as Seiya looked confused.  
  
"So what have you been up to this week, Lita?" Darien asked, hoping that Lita would fill in the silence that had enveloped the table. It worked. Lita described her week, moment by moment. Finally, Seiya could stand no more.  
  
"Look, I'm sure that you're a very interesting person and all, but do we have to hear all of this?" he asked, obviously annoyed. "Why would I want to know every detail of a 15-year old's life?"  
  
Lita stopped dead in her tracks. "Well, I NEVER!" she said, getting up to leave. "How rude! Serena, honey, if you want to talk later, you know where to reach me. Darien, see you on Sunday. Seiya. . . I . . . grrrr" She stomped off.  
  
Serena was outraged. "Didn't your parents teach you ANY manners?!?!" She asked him. "Why can't you be polite to ANY of my friends?"  
  
"She was boring." Seiya shrugged it off. "I didn't see the point in her boring me anymore."  
  
"Well, she is one of MY friends. And Darien and I were both interested in what she had to say. Besides, you didn't seem to be saying much of anything. I suppose you wanted the awkward silence to continue?" Serena asked accusingly.  
  
"I didn't care either way. I'm just here to eat." Seiya shrugged.  
  
"Seiya. . ." Serena started. She sighed. "Look, you and I are going to be living together for a summer. Now, this can be a happy arrangement, or I can make it HELL for you. Your choice." She paused to let him think about it for a moment. "But I can tell you this: if you put down ONE MORE of my friends, then I'm going to kick you out of my apartment, no matter how badly I need the money. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Seiya eyed her again. "Darien, you better watch out for this one. She's a fireball."  
  
Darien looked thoroughly embarrassed. He didn't say a word as Seiya got up from the table.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Serena asked. "You haven't even gotten your food yet."  
  
"Tell them to cancel my order. I'm going to call a cab." Seiya paid his bill for his drink and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Well, good riddance." Serena said as Seiya left. A moment of silence passed before she realized that Darien still hadn't said anything. "Oh, Darien. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be witness to that. I didn't want to embarrass you, either."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed by you. . . I'm embarrassed for you. Having to deal with him." Darien looked at Serena sympathetically. "Now I understand even more about what you were saying in the movie theater. He's a handful."  
  
"Yeah, but I really need the money. . . I can't afford to live in that apartment by myself, as little as I'm paid." Serena sighed. "Maybe I should just swallow my pride."  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think that maybe you should live out the summer with him, and just not go anywhere with him except work. It'll just work better that way, you know?" Darien replied. "If you need the money, you need the money. However, if you get too miserable, you know that you could always live with someone in the church. I'm sure that someone has an extra room that they would let you rent for a lot less than that apartment. Heck, I know that my parents would let you stay in our extra bedroom." Suddenly he blushed, and continued on in a rush. "Not that I'm saying that you should do that or anything. . . I was just saying that we have an extra room, and I'm sure that a lot of people have an extra room, and you don't have to live with that jerk if you don't want to. . ."  
  
Serena leaned over to Darien and kissed him to keep him from talking further. It was fleeting and soft, just enough to shut him up. "Darien, that's a really sweet offer. And I'll keep it in mind, really I will. And I know that you have pure intentions. Don't worry."  
  
Darien laughed a little. "Thanks. It seems my mouth has run away with me again."  
  
"Yeah. . . but it's your mouth that has me hypnotized." Serena answered, paraphrasing a line from the movie "Ever After".  
  
"You like that movie too?" Darien asked.  
  
"One of my favorites." She said, squeezing his hand. "I'm a little surprised that you like it."  
  
"I like anything that has to do with old times back in England and France. It's fascinating to see how people lived back then, with such genteel manners." Darien replied, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"I do too. Did you know that the women used to wear their hair and dresses for over a week at a time because it was so complicated to get out of the hairdos and bodices?" Serena laughed. "They must've stunk to high heaven."  
  
Darien laughed too. "I knew that. Did you know that Queen Elizabeth once said that she took a bath once a month, whether she needed it or not?"  
  
"EW!" Serena almost shrieked. They laughed together over this newfound common bond between them. Soon, they heard a voice above them.  
  
"Ahem." The waiter said, holding two plates. "I saw that the man with you left, so I took the liberty of canceling his order. Here are your dinners." He placed the food in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"No, I think that we're just perfect." Darien replied, never taking his eyes off of Serena. She smiled back at him sweetly. The waiter nodded and left the table.  
  
"So. . ." Serena changed the subject as she started to eat her food, "what happened this week?"  
  
"Well my aunt Lily died, and I had to go to the funeral. It's the first time in a long time that I've seen a lot of those relatives. We hardly ever get to go to Texas anymore." Darien dug into his baby back ribs.  
  
"Yeah, I was sorry to hear that." Serena replied.  
  
"Thanks, but it's ok. I wasn't particularly close to her, but my mom was. So of course she was all broken up about it. But then again, she gets broken up about a lot of things." Darien had a spot of barbecue on his nose.  
  
Serena giggled. "Uhm, Darien. . ." Darien looked at her, and she pointed at his nose. He tried to wipe it off, but he kept missing it. "Here." Serena wiped it off with her thumb. "That's better."  
  
"Thanks." Darien grinned. "I'll have to return the favor later." He winked at her.  
  
"Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that?" Serena asked mischievously.  
  
"My secret." Darien answered. "But I promise that you'll find out soon." He smiled back at her and went back to eating his ribs.  
  
Serena smiled, then went back to eating her food as well. As she was eating, she glanced around at the other tables, looking at the other people eating around them. There were young families, with children talking animatedly to their parents. There was also an old grey-haired couple, holding hands across the table and smiling at each other as only two people that have been through a lifetime together could. There were several other couples, mostly Serena's age, or a little older. Serena looked back at Darien. Sitting here with him, she felt comfortable and content. She was happy and knew that she was loved. As if he was already her family.  
  
The waiter returned to refill their drinks. "Are you going to have dessert tonight?" he asked.  
  
"No, we're not going to have dessert," Serena answered. "We have somewhere we have to be."  
  
"Shall I bring the check then?" he asked.  
  
"Please." Serena answered. The waiter left.  
  
"Somewhere we have to be?" Darien raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, somewhere like the lakefront." Serena winked at him.  
  
Darien laughed out loud. "Alright." Then he got serious for a moment. "But I was thinking of something a little different."  
  
"Really? Well, then I'm looking forward to it." Serena smiled at him.  
  
The waiter returned and handed the check to Serena, then took their empty plates and left. Darien reached into his wallet to pay for his part of the bill. "I've got it." Serena said.  
  
"No. I'm going to pay for at least my part." Darien insisted. He pulled out a $20 bill.  
  
"Where did you get that money?" Serena asked. Not many fourteen year olds had money at all.  
  
"I mow the grass and do the gardening for a lot of the people in my neighborhood. It pays well." Darien smiled.  
  
The waiter came back to take the money. "Do you need change?"  
  
"No, thank you. Keep the change." Serena smiled at him as she rose to leave.  
  
"Hey thanks!" The guy smiled. "By the way, I don't think that I've ever seen a brother and sister who are as close as you two are. It's nice to see that in a family."  
  
"Brother?" Serena crinkled her brow. "Oh, no. This isn't my brother."  
  
"Uh. . . well, then. . ." the waiter got a funny look on his face.  
  
Darien stood as well. "Thanks for the service. Bye." He rushed past Serena, blushing hard. The waiter walked away, leaving Serena dumbfounded.  
  
After a moment, she came back to her senses and went after Darien. "Darien!" she called as she rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'm here." He said quietly. He was leaning against the wall, looking at his feet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Serena asked, even though she already knew the answer to her own question.  
  
"I just. . . oh, forget about it." Darien began to walk towards the car.  
  
"Darien!" Serena went after him again, but he didn't answer. They got in the car and drove silently for a while. After a few minutes, Serena couldn't take the silence anymore and parked at a gazebo in a nearby park. Darien got out and walked toward the gazebo. Serena followed him, taking him by the shoulder. "Darien, talk to me! Is this about what the waiter said?"  
  
"NO! Serena, this isn't just about what the waiter said." He turned toward her, the angst apparent on his face. "It's about what he said, and what Seiya said earlier, and what Mina has said to me, and the way that people look at us! Serena, we're different!" Darien was obviously angry. "They can see it! Don't you?"  
  
"See what? The fact that we're perfect for each other?" Serena asked, trying not to face the truth.  
  
"They can see that we're 5 years apart! That this will never work!" Darien looked exasperated. "I know that you're a really smart person Serena, but you're acting naïve! Even I can see this!"  
  
A soft rain began to fall, and Serena was silent for a moment. She could see it. She knew exactly what was going on. "You wanna know what I see, Darien?" she asked quietly. "I see you."  
  
"You see me? What does that mean?" Darien asked, still angry.  
  
"It means that although I see everything else that is going on around me, I also see exactly what is going on here. I know what the rest of the world is going to think about this. I told you from the beginning that this was what was going to happen. But I also told you that I'm willing to overlook the rest of the world. I can ignore then as long as I have you to hold on to. And as long as you hold on to me." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Serena, do you really think that this could work? I mean, look at all the troubles we've had already. . . and we haven't even been together for two weeks yet!" Darien answered.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Relationships are full of trouble. You can't expect them to be anything else. But I can also tell you that relationships can also be wonderful. Especially when you're in love. And I am in love." She sat down in the gazebo. "But it sounds to me like you're not ready for this yet. Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't have jumped so far into this like I did." She looked out to the park, scared to look at Darien.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Darien sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Maybe I'm not ready for this. Maybe five years is too much of a difference to overcome."  
  
"Then I guess we shouldn't be seeing each other like this anymore, should we?" Serena asked, refusing to look at him. She knew the true answer, and she knew that if she looked into his eyes, she would die from heartbreak.  
  
"I guess not." Darien felt Serena move her hands away from his. They sat like this for a moment, the heartache between them hanging thickly.  
  
Serena wiped her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall. "Darien, I think that I should take you home now."  
  
"Yeah." Darien got up and began to walk to the car. Serena followed after, hugging herself tightly.  
  
The car ride home was quiet and long. The couple refused to say anything to each other, both scared of their feelings, and both scared of rejection. The silence throughout the car was overwhelming, although the radio was playing softly. The Sundays came on, singing a soft song:  
  
Childhood living is easy to do The things you wanted I bought them for you Graceless lady, you know who I am, You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away...  
  
I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain Now you decided to show me the same No sweeping exits or offstage lines, Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away...  
  
I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time Faith has been broken tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die  
  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday  
  
Serena pulled into Darien's driveway. Darien opened the door to the car and was about to get out when he rethought it and closed the door back. "Serena?"  
  
Serena looked at him, the tears in her eyes apparent. Or maybe it was just the rain that had been falling this whole time. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes turning hopeful.  
  
"I just thought that I would let you know that I'm going to be going to Colorado to go mountain climbing and camping for the next two weeks, so I'm not going to be around. So don't think that I'm trying to avoid you or anything. I was going to tell you that anyway." He opened the door again.  
  
"Darien?" Serena put her hand out to stop him. He paused. "I just want you to know that the only thing that I want right now is for you to be happy. Just remember that. And if this is the end, like I think it is, I just want you to know that the small amount of time that we were together was the happiest time I have ever had in my life."  
  
"Goodbye Serena." Darien got out of the car and walked to his house, not looking back. Serena pulled out of the drive and drove aimlessly for awhile, not listening to the radio. Finally, she found herself at the lakefront, and not knowing what else to do, parked. She walked to the playground that stood near one of the docks and sat down on the swing set, looking out over the dark water. She could see the lights of boats out on the lake, and couldn't help but wish she could be those people.  
  
::I bet those people don't have these problems. They are probably happy people, having parties and laughing. And here I am, crying. . . serves me right for giving my heart to a guy who is five years younger than me. I shouldn't have been so naïve. I should have just ignored the way I felt. I should never have fallen in love with him.:: The tears that had been threatening to fall began to come down silently.  
  
The sky opened up and began to pour a hot rain on her. Serena took the opportunity and the noise of the rain on the water to cover her sobs. She doubled over, head in her hands, and let herself go. She shook with the force of a heartbreak that rivaled nothing that she had ever felt before. Vaguely she thought to herself that if she was found dead in this spot in the morning, would anyone even miss her? The rejection from Darien was more than she could bear.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't flame! Don't flame!! I know that this is SERIOUSLY depressing. . . but just wait; everything is going to be better next chapter. Also, the next chapter will be out in a week or so, because I already have half of it written. PLEASE don't kill me!! However, constructive criticism is still welcome. By the way, the song belongs to the Sundays. . . and although after a first read, it doesn't sound like a breakup song, that's the only way that I think that it can be interpreted. Also, don't worry, Darien and Serena will be back together soon. 


	7. Three weeks and two poems can make a dif...

Hello again my lovelies! I'm so sorry to have left Serena and Darien the way that I did, but the chapter just had to end there. I'm also sorry that it has taken me so long to update. School has no end, it seems. However, I'm about to make up for that.  
  
I have been informed that the song that I used in the last chapter was written by the Rolling Stones, not the Sundays. However, I've never heard the Rolling Stone's version of the song, so I don't know if it sounds the same or not. I hope that doesn't ruin the effect I wanted it to have on the story.  
  
Also, in order to span my horizons a little, I'm going to write this chapter in first person, the POV of both Darien and Serena. I feel that I might be able to more accurately describe the way that both of them are feeling if I can see it through their eyes.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from "Sailor Moon" don't belong to me. I've borrowed them for this story, and this story does belong to me :-D  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
::I bet those people don't have these problems. They are probably perfectly happy, having parties and laughing. And here I am, crying. . . serves me right for giving my heart to a guy who is five years younger than me. I shouldn't have been so naïve. I should have just ignored the way I felt. I should never have fallen in love with him.:: Tears began to pour down my cheeks. The sky opened up and began to pour a hot rain on me. Actually, I was thankful for it. I didn't want anyone to happen along and see or hear me crying, and the rain itself would keep anybody from coming out here tonight. Frankly, I wanted to die where I was sitting.  
  
I wondered if you really could die of a broken heart. I leaned my head in my hands and sobbed, shaking hard. Suddenly, a burst of lightning and thunder ripped across the sky. I really hate thunder and lightning. It's always scared me. The sound made me jump so far that I didn't land back into the swing, like I expected. I actually landed in the middle of the mud. And as though that wasn't enough, another bolt of lightning ripped across the sky and struck a tree near me. The sound of the thunder was deafening. But I couldn't make myself move. My tears were coming too heavily; my sobs were coming too quickly. Something about Darien did this to me. But I knew that I would take this pain over and over for the rest of my life, if I could only be with him. He was my soulmate.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
I ran inside my house, not stopping to look back. I was too hurt to think clearly, so I just ran to my bedroom. It was a mess: clothes all over the floor, papers all over my desk. I wondered what Serena would have to say about my messy habits. Somehow, I had a feeling that she wouldn't care. She loved me deeply, and my habits wouldn't matter to her. And I had just blown her off like she was nothing to me. I disgusted myself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
Somehow I made it back to my car that night. I sat there for hours, listening to the radio and watching the storm around me. Finally, the steady rainfall lulled me into a deep sleep. I awoke to a misty, cloudy morning with a crick in my neck. I looked at my watch and was thankful that it was Saturday. At least I didn't have to go to work.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I started the car and drove to the apartment. I found Seiya laying in one of the recliners, still wearing his clothes from last night. I didn't particularly feel like talking to him, so I left him there, while I prepared to take a shower. I let the water run hot over my body, especially my neck, trying to work out the stiffness in my joints. It didn't work. If anything, my neck hurt worse when I stepped out. But at least I felt clean. I changed into jeans and a t- shirt and put my hair into its odangos. I walked back into the living room and woke Seiya. He blinked sleepily at me, then came wide awake.  
  
"Where were you last night?" he almost yelled. "Surely you weren't with Darien."  
  
"Frankly, it's none of your business." I responded, turning towards the kitchen. I didn't want to hear his lectures.  
  
"Serena, wait!" he said, taking hold of my hand. I pulled it away, but turned to face him nonetheless. "I wanted to apologize about how I acted last night. I was stupid, and you were right. I also want to tell you that I was worried when you didn't come home." He let out a breath. "I'm just glad to see you're okay. Now, I can tell just by the way you were standing that your shoulders and neck hurt." He said. I nodded cautiously. "Let me fix it for you." He stood from his chair and directed for me to sit down in his place.  
  
I figured he was trying to be nice, so I sat down and closed my eyes. He walked around behind me and put his fingers alongside my neck. He started rubbing, working magic just by touching my head, neck, shoulders, and back. For a moment or two I dozed off, but soon I reawakened. When I opened my eyes, I found that Seiya had moved in front of me, kneeling so he could work his magic on my temples. His face was only inhes from mine. I closed my eyes again in an attempt to convince myself that it wasn't real. He wasn't doing this to get to me; he was just trying to be nice. I repeated this mantra over and over, until I felt something brush against my lips. I opened my eyes to see him brushing his thumb over my mouth.  
  
"Seiya. . ." I said, trying to make him stop. Instead, he leaned in and kissed me fully on the mouth, with no way to stop him. I finally managed to push him off, wiping my mouth in disgust. I had had enough of him. "THAT'S IT! I'm moving out!" I yelled.  
  
"You're what?!?" Seya seemed confused. "But I thought. . ."  
  
"You thought wrong! I'm taking my stuff and moving out. TODAY." I went out the door and jumped into my car. I began to drive to the one place where I felt safe: church.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
I woke up Saturday morning with a headache. I hadn't slept much that night. But I had to get up early if I was going to make my flight to Colorado. There was a knock at my door. "You okay, kiddo?"  
  
"I'm awake." I moaned, stretching. I went into the kitchen, where my dog greeted me with a happy bark; I wasn't in a happy mood, though.  
  
"Darien, you slept in your clothes last night?" Mom asked. She was fixing breakfast for us.  
  
"Yes. I fell asleep before I put my pajamas on. Sorry mom." I answered, half truthfully. In actuality, I hadn't cared about pajamas. I was too busy thinking about Serena.  
  
"Well, okay. Have you packed yet?" Obviously not. She had just finished my laundry. But my mother asks stupid questions sometimes, and I try to humor her.  
  
"Not yet. I will after breakfast." I replied.  
  
"Alright. Oh, by the way, your ad is going to drive you to the airport, because I have some work to do this morning at the church." Mom set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me.  
  
"Thanks Mom." I dug into the food, but I wasn't really hungry. I just ate to keep my strength up. I would need it for the rock climbing ahead this week.  
  
While packing my bags, I found in the bottom of my suitcase a letter I had written for Serena. I had written it because I hadn't expected to see her for two more weeks, but now it seemed foolish. I should have known it wouldn't last. Still, I opened the letter and reread my words:  
  
Goddess of the moon  
  
Beauty of a Rose.  
  
I see you full in bloom.  
  
The love my heart has chose.  
  
  
  
When I return, my sweet,  
  
What songs will fill the air!  
  
Until then my steadfast feet  
  
Will drag without you near.  
  
  
  
Sing to me your love songs  
  
And promise me always  
  
That what we have will stay strong  
  
And I will love you all my days.  
  
  
  
And so I send to you  
  
In lieu of my own tune:  
  
Goodbye to you, farewell, adieu  
  
My goddess of the moon.  
  
I suddenly realized that the last stanza of the poem sounded as if I was saying goodbye to her permanently. A tear slipped down my cheek unbidden. I stopped to wipe it away and put the letter in one of my drawers. I finished packing.  
  
"Buddy, you ok?" asked Dad as we drove to the airport. "You're kinda quiet."  
  
"Serena and I had a fight last night." I answered. I took a deep breath. "Dad, when did you know that you loved Mom? And when did you know it would work?"  
  
"When did I know?" Dad looked a little taken aback. "I guess I knew the moment I met her. I liked the fact that she always spoke her mind. She always knew exactly what she wanted. And I was lucky that she wanted me."  
  
"So when did you know it would work out?" I asked.  
  
"To be honest, she and I fought a lot when we were first married. We were both young and hard-headed. Then your brother came along, and things changed. We started to get along so much better. And things between us have been pretty good ever since." Dad answered. "Why do you ask? You're a little young to be in love, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess you're right. I just wanted to know." I lied. No use in Dad thinking that there was really something going on between me and Serena. I knew that although he really liked her, he didn't really mean it when he had said that he thought we were the perfect couple.  
  
We drove the rest of the way in silence, and I said goodbye to Dad at the airport. I boarded my plane and slept most of the way there, dreaming of Serena.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
I walked into the sanctuary of the church and sat at the piano. When I was little, I took lessons for about four years, and afterward I taught myself some more complicated pieces of music for fun. Playing eased my mind at times when I felt terrible. It had a soothing effect on me. Today I didn't feel like playing something challenging; I wanted to play something lonesome, lonely, and soulful. Out of my mind and onto the keyboard swept a song I had learned when I was first teaching myself: "Lane's Theme".  
  
I closed my eyes, let my hands wander over the piano, and before I realized it, tears were brimming. The past twenty-four hours had just taken so much out of me, but at the same time, I found myself playing more emotionally than I ever had before. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw a collage of images: Darien smiling at me; Darien getting out of the car and not turning back to say goodbye; Seiya kissing me; Darien kissing me. Before I knew it the song was over, and I removed my fingers from the keys to wipe away a stray tear from my eye.  
  
I was startled by a round of applause behind me. Apparently, Kerry, the minister, and his wife were coming to make the sanctuary ready for a wedding that was to take place later today. "Serena, what are you doing here?" Kerry asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes." I choked out the word. I explained the whole situation with Seiya (leaving out certain elements that included Darien) and told them how I had said that I was moving out. "I can't take it anymore. I can't afford to rent this place by myself, but Seiya just doesn't get the hint that I don't want a relationship. But I have no where to go."  
  
"Of course you do, dear." Kerry exclaimed. "Don't ever think that. Carl and I have an extra room. You'll come and live with us for the rest of the summer."  
  
I couldn't do that." I wasn't just trying to be polite; when Darien and I were seeing each other, it would have been near impossible to live under the same roof. But now. . . There was no way that we could live like that.  
  
"Yes you can. And you will. I'll send Carl with you to get your things this afternoon." Kerry was insistent.  
  
I thought on this for a moment. I didn't have any place to go, except back to the apartment. And I certainly wasn't going there alone. Besides, Darien would be gone for two weeks. By then, maybe I could find somewhere else to live. "Alright. But only for a couple of weeks. I wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"Nonsense. You aren't intruding. And you're going to stay. You're practically like a daughter to us anyway." Kerry was beaming. "Now, would you like to help us get this place ready?"  
  
"Sure." I answered, and began to place the white flowers on the altar.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
Mountain climbing wouldn't start until tomorrow, but I was already tired. We had to carry 50 pound packs, plus our tents, to the base of the mountain first. This was where we spent the first night. I had brought along paper and pencils, and was doodling when one of the scouts came up behind me and asked, "Hey man, where are you? You look like you're lost."  
  
"Lost in thought." I answered.  
  
"That's a little deep, bro." He was Caleb, a 15-year old who was only two badges ahead of me. We were both trying to earn the rank of Eagle Scout. Caleb was about 6 feet tall, the result of a growth spurt over the last year. He was black, with a deep booming voice like James Earl Jones. He was one of my best friends in the troop, but the younger scouts were scared of him. However, he wouldn't have hurt a fly. "You okay?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm fine." I answered, lying though my teeth. I was far from fine. I had lost Serena. But I couldn't tell Caleb about all that.  
  
"Look, Darien," Caleb knew that I wasn't okay. "Whatever it is, we can talk if you want. But it's cool if you don't want to. Just don't getting lost in those dreams in your mind."  
  
"I won't." I said. I pondered for a moment. And suddenly inspiration struck me. I took my pencil and began to write another poem.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
"Carl, it's really great that you're doing this for me." I said as I turned the key to the apartment. I opened the door to find that Seiya had apparently left. Where he went, I didn't really care. It wouldn't matter to me if I never saw him again.  
  
"Don't mention it." Carl answered. "Well, which stuff belongs to you?"  
  
"Everything except what's behind the screen over there." I said, pointing to Seiya's corner. We got to work, loading all of my stuff in the back of Carl's SUV. I wasn't sure how we managed it, but we only had to make one trip back to the house during our little moving adventure. We put most of my things in their garage, which they never used, and the rest of it in my new room.  
  
The Shield's had a really nice house. It was only one story, but it had four bedrooms, one of which had been converted into a home office. The office contained two computers and a large mahogany desk. My room was next to this one, and it was just a little bit smaller. It had a day bed in one corner, next to the window. The room was painted a pale yellow, and the curtains were white lace. The day bed was covered in a homemade quilt and soft pillows. There was a small desk in the opposite corner of the room from the daybed, and a dresser next to the desk with a lamp. There was a chest of drawers on the wall next to the window as well. The closets were on the wall closest to me. All in all, it wasn't a bad room at all. Actually, it was a lot nicer than the apartment, and I was happy to have it.  
  
After unpacking my clothes and other things, I walked into the hallway. Right across the hall from me was the bathroom. It also happened to be Darien's bathroom. So, we would be sharing a bathroom. I would have to find a way out of this place, and fast. Not that I really wanted to leave. I just didn't want things to be uncomfortable when Darien got back. I walked down the hall and peeked into Darien's room. It was a typical teen boy's room, messy to a fault. Not that I cared. I could be messy too when I set my mind to it.  
  
I reversed my direction and went back down the hall, past the office. I stepped into the large living room, with vaulted ceilings and an old- fashioned fireplace. A television was on one side of the room, surrounded by comfy looking chairs. I kept walking and found myself in the kitchen, a country-style large space with a breakfast nook. From the kitchen you could go either into the dining room or into another hallway that led to the master bedroom. I didn't want to intrude, so I just sat at the table and waited for Carl and Kerry to come and tell me what was off-limits, and what was on-limits. I didn't have to wait long. Kerry came through the door a few minutes later, arriving from a grocery store run.  
  
"Sweetie, would you mind helping me bring the groceries in?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No problem." I replied, and followed her out to her car. We unloaded the rest of the bags and set them on the counters. We began to unpack them.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're letting me stay here for a while, Kerry. You don't know what this means to me. Eggs?" I said.  
  
"They go on the top shelf in the fridge." She replied. "And don't worry about it. I couldn't, in good conscience, let you stay one more night in that horrible situation with your roommate. Besides, like I said, you are a daughter to us." She handed me a box of cereal. "Here, put that in the pantry on the second shelf."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I replied. I debated for a moment on whether or not I should say anything to her about my relationship with Darien, but I decided quickly that there was no way that she would ever be able to understand. It was better to keep this a secret for now. "So, when is Darien coming home?"  
  
"Two weeks, we hope." She answered, putting the milk in the refrigerator.  
  
"You hope?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we have family out in New Mexico, and they want to visit with Darien for a while. And since he's already out west, we're thinking of letting him fly there and visiting with his aunt and uncle for a few days. We'll just see how he's doing after two weeks. We won't be in touch with him until then. Cell phones don't work up where he's going."  
  
"I can see that they wouldn't." I thought on what she had said. Maybe I could extend my stay with the Shields just a little longer. Kerry was so good to me. She treated me as one of her own. Maybe it came from the fact that she had never had a daughter, and that is exactly what every woman wishes to have. She loved to dote on me.  
  
"So, what would you rather have for dinner? I have a pork roast in the freezer, or we could have a roast chicken." Kerry held up both items like a game show girl.  
  
I giggled. "Chicken, I think."  
  
"Chicken it is." Kerry smiled. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I never get to have girl talk anymore. You and I are going to get along well, I think."  
  
I just smiled and nodded.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
It had been a week of rough climbing, but we had finally made it to the summit. We were going to spend an entire day and a half here before we started going back down. Going down was always a quicker trek than up. I was thoroughly exhausted, but being on the top of the mountain took my breath away. It was certainly worth every ounce of energy I had used to get here. Just the sunset was enough to make a grown man cry, much less a teenager. Still, I found myself sitting by the campfire that night, doing the exact same thing that I had been doing every night we had been out here: working on the poem. I had almost finished it, but I wasn't quite sure that I had gotten it right. It reminded me of Serena, of the love that I had lost. Writing was my way of expressing myself quite often, and lately I had been writing a lot of poetry. Part of that, I suspected, came from the inspiration that was Serena.  
  
"Yo, bro! What's goin' on?" Asked Caleb, coming over from the rope lesson the scout master was teaching the younger boys.  
  
"I'm just trying to finish this poem." I replied. "I can't get it to sound right."  
  
"Let me read it." Caleb said. "Maybe you just need a fresh perspective."  
  
"Sure." I handed the pad to him. It was a little tattered from the week's climb, but still perfectly usable. That was all I needed from it. I watched as Caleb read the poem, word for word and line by line. I watched as he reread it. And watched as he went back over it again. Then I watched him sniff back a tear that had threatened to ruin his rough exterior.  
  
"Man." He said, handing the pad back to me. "You really know how to write, Darien. It's a gift." He shook his head. "I don't know who this girl is, but you have to get her back. And showing her that poem might be the best way. You talk about love so purely. . . wow." He chuckled. "That's all I can say. Don't change it. It's perfect."  
  
"Thanks." I replied. Caleb went back to the rope lesson, and I stared out over the horizon. This week was supposed to be only about me. About reflecting on myself, and what was right in my life. Instead, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Serena. Maybe that was the point. Serena was me. When I reflected on myself, all I saw was her. And that thought didn't scare me. I was willing to give myself to her completely, if she would let me. I wondered what she was doing right this second.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
"You mean, you actually went to WOODSTOCK!?" I giggled. Kerry was standing behind me, at her dresser, putting my hair in a French braid. She was giving me a total makeover, and I was loving every second of it.  
  
"Yep. Carl and I went together. It was great. The girls burned our bras. . . we listened to fantastic music. We left way early though. I never really was into the whole drug thing." Kerry hadn't stopped smiling since I got here the week before.  
  
"I completely agree. I just don't see the point." I picked up a bobby pin and held it out for her to take. "So how did you and Carl meet?"  
  
"We were in the same English class. I was majoring in English, but Carl had to take it as a requirement. Actually, he was failing it. It's the only subject he even came close to making a bad grade in." Kerry kept braiding. "So, one day he asked me if I would tutor him. He offered to pay me $10 an hour, a pretty good fee then. But I had already noticed him. I told him that if he would take me to dinner and a movie, we would call it even." She smirked. "I'd say that I got the better end of the deal." I giggled in reply. "But things weren't always perfect. At the beginning of our marriage, we fought a lot. Then Andrew was born, and things became good again. To be honest, Darien was a surprise. He doesn't really look like anyone in the family, but sometimes kids are like that, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." I knew all too well. I was exactly the same way. I don't look like anyone in my family, but I had learned to accept it. It was just one of the quirks of life. "Hey Kerry? Why didn't you ever have a little girl?"  
  
"I always wanted one." Kerry sighed. "But we just couldn't afford to have more children after Darien. I love both my boys, though. Don't get me wrong. But I wanted a little girl more than anything. I guess that's part of the reason I'm so attached to you. Darien and Carl love you too, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." I answered. If only she knew exactly how much Darien loved me.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
We finally made it to the base of the mountain again. I had spent this week formulating a plan to get Serena back, which I thought would be eased by the fact that during this trip I had become a little more tan and muscular. It would be great. She would see me. I would give her the poem silently, written in my neatest handwriting. She would read it slowly. I could see her in my head, rereading it. Then she would look up, smile at me, and throw her arms around me, telling me that everything was forgiven and we would be just the way we were. No, scratch that. Even better than we were before. There was no way that I could lose.  
  
When we got to the lodge at the entrance to the park, we took turns using the pay phones. I decided to let the other boys go first, since I was sure that they missed their mothers. Not that I didn't miss mine. But I could wait another 20 minutes before I talked to her again. Finally, there was a phone free. I took out my calling card and called home. My mother would be the only one there. The phone rang twice and I heard, "Hello?" It wasn't my mother's voice, so I figured I had a wrong number and hung up.  
  
I called again, making sure that I had gotten the number correct. This time the phone only rang once before I heard, "Hello?" This time it was my mother.  
  
"Mom?" I asked. "Hey! How are you?'  
  
"Oh, hi sweetie!!!" Mom became overly excited. Then I heard the phone become muffled and she said, "It's Darien. He's made it down the mountain."  
  
Dad couldn't possibly be home. "Mom, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Serena." She answered. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Serena?!" I managed to squeak out. "Mom, what is Serena doing at our house?"  
  
"Oh, honey. You've been gone for two weeks. I'd completely forgotten that you didn't know." Mom answered.  
  
"Didn't know what, mom?" I was getting g more confused by the moment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Darien. I haven't had a chance to tell you that Serena has moved into the house with us. I hope that's ok, because I've already told her that she's welcome to live here for the rest of the summer." My mother, as usual, was the boss of everything. I rolled my eyes. She had just assumed that I would be ok with this.  
  
"I guess it's ok. . ." I said cautiously. In actuality, I wasn't sure if it was ok or not. If Serena had decided that we would never get back together, then having her live in the same house as me was going to be hell for me. And if we did get back together, it was going to just get harder and harder to hide if from my mom and dad. What was she thinking?  
  
"Darien, are you still there?" Mom interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, mom." I answered, shaking my head as if that would clear it.  
  
"I was asking, do you still want to go see aunt Eilene this week? She broke her wrist and needs help around the ranch."  
  
"Sure. If she needs help, I'll go." Ands so, with one sentence, I place myself away from Serena for another week.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
Kerry talked to Darien for a few more minutes, then hung up. "Well, he'll be staying with his aunt for another week." Kerry paused. "I'm sorry he hung up on you before."  
  
"That's ok. He didn't recognize my voice." I replied. It was understandable. He hadn't heard the voice he expected. I probably would have hung up too.  
  
"So, how was your day at work?" Kerry asked. "Tell me all about it."  
  
"Same old, same old. Just fed the monkeys, drew some blood, and made some slides." I smiled. "By the way, I didn't see Seiya today. It was great."  
  
"Fantastic. I'm glad you're away from him. You seem much happier here with us." Kerry grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"I am." I answered. "You're like family to me."  
  
"You are our family." Kerry replied. I just smiled in reply.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
A week's worth of work gave me a healthy tan. With Aunt Eilene's cooking to keep me going, I couldn't complain. She kept remarking, "My, how you're growing! The outdoors does you good!" Whenever she said this, I would just smile and nod, and continue to work.  
  
But I was missing Serena fiercely. I hated to be away from her for so long. At the same time, I was almost afraid to go home, for feat that she would reject me. But I would have to go home eventually. I caught my plane for home, with the poem in my pocket. If Serena was at the airport with my parents, I wanted her to have it immediately.  
  
I stepped off the plane and looked around. I finally found my parents, who ran up to hug me tightly. I was inundated with questions about my trip, about the mountains, the ranch, and Aunt Eilene. Between my answers, I didn't get a chance to ask where Serena was.  
  
We got home and collected my bags from the trunk. Mom handed me the keys and said, "Go open the door for us, sweetheart. We're right behind you." I ran ahead and turned the key in the lock. As I opened the door, the lights flipped on and I heard one word: "SURPRISE!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
And surprised he was. You could tell that Darien hadn't expected what he saw before him: his living room decorated with 'Welcome home!' banners and helium balloons. There was even a big cake with a mountain made of frosting on it.  
  
But if Darien was surprised, it didn't compare with the shock I had at seeing him. My mouth hung open as I looked at him. He had changed a lot in the past three weeks. He had grown a good 6 inches, which seemed impossible. Now he was as tall as I was. Not to mention that he had built up his muscles and had developed a tan to die for. If he had looked 14 before, now he looked 18! I couldn't believe the transformation he had undergone.  
  
Darien looked around the room at his guests: besides the entire youth group and many of their parents, there was Lita, wearing her cowboy boots, Rei, chewing on her bubble gum, Ami, wearing a blue skirt and white shirt, and Mina, orange bow in her hair. Darien looked around at them all, his eyes searching for something. I was on the other side of the fireplace, where I could see him but he couldn't see me. When Darien didn't see what he was looking for, his face fell for a moment. It was then that I stepped forward. Darien looked at me, starting at my feet and working his way up until his eyes met mine. You could feel the electricity in the air.  
  
"Welcome home, Darien." I said quietly. Everyone watched as he dropped the keys and walked over to me, unsure of himself.  
  
Finally he said one word: "Serena. . ." he started, then hugged me tightly. I wanted to cry for joy. I had thought that he would simply ignore me, but here he was, embracing me. I felt him slide a piece of paper into my pocket.  
  
He pulled away from me and turned to everyone. "Wow! This is awesome!! Thanks, everybody!" The group closed in around Darien, hugging him and asking questions about his trip. The cake was cut, and we all took a slice. Darien was relating tales of the wild with them, but he kept glancing at me.  
  
After a while, I walked back to the dining room to get more napkins. As I bent over the table to reach them, the paper that Darien had slipped into my pocket earlier slipped back out onto the table. I had forgotten about it, but now my curiosity was piqued. I unfolded the white paper, and sat in a corner chair as I read his poem:  
  
Lost in thought,  
  
Dreams in mind.  
  
Hearts in motion  
  
Beat in time.  
  
  
  
Gently holding,  
  
Love not ceasing;  
  
Secret smiles,  
  
Laughter, breathing.  
  
  
  
Endless waltz  
  
Keeps perfect time,  
  
But feet do trip  
  
From time to time.  
  
  
  
Shattered rhythm  
  
Hearts lay broken  
  
Whispered cries  
  
For one small token  
  
  
  
Lost in thought  
  
Dreams in mind  
  
Still wanting you  
  
One step behind  
  
  
  
Music flowing,  
  
Never ceasing  
  
Mourning you,  
  
Forever weeping.  
  
  
  
Dreams in mind  
  
Once recalled.  
  
Lost in thought  
  
Once and for all.  
  
  
  
Tears formed in my eyes. I reread the poem over again, then held it to my heart. I didn't even hear the door creak when he came in.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Darien~~  
  
I followed Serena into the dining room. She was sitting in the corner, reading my poem. I decided to let her finish before I said anything. I walked up to her side, and when she held the paper to her chest, I cleared my throat. "Serena?"  
  
Serena looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears and more love than I could imagine. "I. . . I just don't know what to say." Serena whispered.  
  
I took her hand and pulled her to her feet. I must have grown taller while I was gone; I no longer had to look up to see her eyes. I was actually looking straight into them. And they reflected my soul. "Say that you forgive me." I kissed her hand and leaned my forehead to hers, which was reminiscent of our first kiss. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you so much. I'm so so sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive." Serena said, putting her arms around me and kissing me. It was more passionate than any kiss we had ever shared. I felt as if my feet had left the floor and we were flying. The moment lasted in my head forever; my heart stopped beating completely. We were one person for that moment in time, with no regard to the outside world and what they would think. And right then, a spark lit in me. I knew. I just knew that from that second on, it would work. We wouldn't have to go through the pain forever. And I felt at peace.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~Serena~~  
  
Darien kissed me back with all the force of a hurricane, until I felt a change in him. Suddenly he was gentler and kinder with his touches. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. I had looked there before and seen my soulmate and my true love, but there had always been something missing. Now I knew what it was: he had the certainty that we would be forever. I just smiled into those deep blue eyes and kissed him again. It was the sweetest kiss I ever tasted.  
  
===============================================================  
  
And they lived happily ever after. No, just kidding. I still have a couple more chapters to go. They still have at least 6 weeks left in the summer, don't they? Again, I apologize that this took me so long to write. . . I've been having some problems in school, so I had to fix that first. Now that I'm back on my feet, I hope that I can get the next chapter out soon, but I'm not going to set a specific time frame, so I won't make you guys mad. Any suggestions? Comments? I enjoy praise, and accept flames as long as they have legitimate reasons. Please review! I won't write without reviews!!!!  
  
PS. Both of the poems are mine. I didn't steal them from anyone; they are originals that I wrote myself. So, if you like them, tell me. 


	8. Blind Date, pt 1

Hello again! I hope you like my next chapter. . . It is going to be divided into three different parts and is the last true chapter of the story. However, there will be an epilogue.  
  
PS. Thank you to CloudNineStar, (a.k.a. ELP) for giving me fresh ideas, being my first reviewer, and making sure that what I write makes sense most of the time. YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mind. Nuh-uh. Don't I wish.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter begins four years after our last chapter ended. Over the course of the chapter, we will learn what has happened in the lives of Serena, Darien, and the girls. Enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena was stirring her drink with her finger, bored. She had arrived at this restaurant a little early for her date, but she didn't think that she was that early. It was a fancy place, the kind that is attached to an equally fancy hotel, that looks over a pond or lake, with a garden attached and a balcony. Because the restaurant was so fancy, Serena had taken one of her formal dresses from her closet. It was a floor-length white-silver gown with a gossamer overlay that swished and shimmered as she walked, making it perfect for dancing. She had donned high-heeled silver shoes and wrapped her odangos in small silver chains. She even wore her silver crescent moon earrings. To top off the outfit, she had placed a white rose in her hair. Over the course of the last few years, her eyes had become a bright silver-blue, and her hair a platinum blond. Everything about her exuded an exotic light, not stinging and harsh like the sun, but gentle and soft like the moon.  
  
He was late. Serena hated it when people were late. It showed a direct disrespect for the person that they were meeting. But Molly had promised that this blind date would be different. Something about this guy seemed perfect for Serena. She moaned to herself. How did she manage to let Molly set her up on a blind date? It simply would never work. She hadn't gone on a date since. . . well, she didn't want to think about that. However, the memories came to her, unbidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*4 years earlier*  
  
Darien had been home for two weeks now. He and Serena had become completely inseparable since then. They spent their afternoons in the garden, tending to the roses. They spent their evenings at church or at the lakefront, often with the girls. It was getting more and more difficult to hide their relationship from Darien's parents.  
  
Until that weekend.  
  
Serena and Darien were sitting on the living room floor, playing a game of chess. The doorbell rang, but they ignored it. Kerry walked to the door from the laundry room and answered it. Serena heard some quiet talking, and heard footsteps coming in. Kerry walked into the living room and announce, "Serena, there's someone here to see you."  
  
Serena stood up to face the person, her curiosity piqued. Who could be visiting her here? When she turned around, she saw the last person she had expected to see. "Chris." She whispered.  
  
"Hello Serena." Chris looked good. He was a little taller than her, with dark blond hair. He was built well, even if he was a little skinny. He had a deep tan and a handsome face. And suddenly Serena realized that she had never actually broken up with him.  
  
"Serena, why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Kerry asked.  
  
"I. . . uh. . ." Serena stuttered and swallowed hard. "I guess I just. . ." she looked down. She didn't have a good answer.  
  
"Serena, I drove here from Atlanta to come see you. I've really missed you this summer." Christ walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you."  
  
Serena pulled back. Chris wasn't a bad guy. But he wasn't for her. She should have broken up with him long ago. "Uh, Chris, can we talk?"  
  
"Of course. I've been waiting all month to talk to you." He sounded so excited. Serena glanced over to Darien, who had raised one eyebrow in question. Serena hung her head in shame and sighed. Darien simply left the room, a wounded look on his face.  
  
"Come on, we'll take a walk." Serena led Chris out the door and began to walk towards the lake shore.  
  
They walked silently for a few moments, Chris just enjoying being near Serena again, and Serena wishing that this wasn't real. "Chris, there's something that I need to tell you." She began. They were nearing the lake front.  
  
"I know." Chris answered.  
  
"You know?" Serena looked up, wide-eyed. "But how could you. . .?"  
  
Chris led her to a nearby bench and they sat down. "I know that you love me. I love you too Serena." He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I came to ask you a question."  
  
"Chris, don't. . ." Serena tried to stop him, but he was already down on one knee.  
  
"Serena, marry me. I've been lost without you this summer, and I never want us to be apart again." Chris opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond in the center. Serena gaped, too stunned to say anything.  
  
She finally regained her composure. "Chris, you and I need to talk." She paused and waited for him to sit back on the bench. "There's something that I need to tell you. And this isn't going to be easy for you."  
  
"That's a no, isn't it?" Chris looked down. "You don't want to marry me."  
  
"Chris, you're such a wonderful guy. But no. I don't want to marry you." Serena took his hand in hers. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's that guy that was in the house with you, isn't it? I saw how you were looking at each other. I only saw you for 10 seconds with him, and I knew." Chris looked thoroughly dejected. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come here alone. I should have come with you. Or I should have called you every day. I should have been here for you."  
  
"Maybe you should have. Maybe if we had kept in touch, you would have realized it before now." Serena said gently. "But it wouldn't have made any difference if you had or not. I'm just not the one for you, Chris. I've known for a while now. And I should have told you. I just hope that you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course I forgive you. But it was that guy, wasn't it? You fell in love with him." Chris sighed.  
  
"Yes." She sighed too. "I didn't know you felt this way about me. I'm so very sorry, Chris."  
  
He stood up. "I'm glad I came here, Serena. Seeing you one last time was worth it." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. He's a lucky guy." And with that, he left her sitting there on the bench. She never saw him again, but a couple of years later, she received a wedding invitation, with a personal note saying, "Thank you for saying no that night. I couldn't be happier or more in love than I am right now. I hope that you are happy too." Serena didn't go to the wedding, but she sent a gift and a note with her best wishes.  
  
For now, however, she sat alone on the bench, facing the sunset. The moon was just coming up on the opposite horizon. It was an awesome sight, to see them in their eternal dance in the night sky. A tear slipped down her face. It didn't matter that she didn't love him; even if you don't love the other person, the end of any relationship can be heartbreaking.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there. All she knew was that it was dark. The sun had set, and now the stars and moon shone brightly overhead. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"So. . ." a familiar voice said. "That was Chris?" Darien sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah." Serena didn't really feel like talking right now.  
  
"What did he want?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena turned to look at him. Darien's features were always so much more beautiful at night. He was so perfect for her; right now his age didn't matter. "He. . . he asked me to marry him."  
  
Darien looked shocked for a moment, then nodded. "I see. And what did you say?"  
  
"I said no." Serena replied. "I'm in love with someone else." Darien took Serena's hand and looked deeply in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, I have something to show you." He led her to the boat dock, where a small rowboat was tied. "Get in."  
  
"Darien, you can't just take anybody's boat out on the lake." Serena was appalled.  
  
"It's Jonathan's. I asked to borrow it. Now go ahead, get in." This time Serena obeyed. Darien untied the boat and climbed in after her. He rowed about a mile out and dropped anchor. Serena hadn't said anything the whole way. She had simply sat, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water.  
  
Darien reached out and stroked her hair. She looked up at him for a moment, then without a word, moved so that she was leaning against him. "What's wrong, Serena?"  
  
Serena sighed. "I feel so bad for what I did to Chris. I never meant to hurt him like that. He thought that I was in love with him. But I'm not. I fell in love with you."  
  
"I know. I love you too Serena." He kissed her forehead. They sat in the boat, staring at the stars, him holding her. After a while, he shifted his weight and pulled something out of his pocket. "Serena, there's something I forgot to tell you. My birthday is tomorrow. I'll be fifteen."  
  
"Fifteen." Serena murmured. "I keep forgetting how much older I am than you."  
  
Darien sighed. "Don't think of us that way. My grandparents were over 8 years apart. My grandmother was only 16, and my grandfather was 24. And they were married until my grandfather died 50 years later. So 4 years isn't all that much, when you think about it."  
  
"But sometimes. . . I wonder if you're still too young. I wonder if I'm taking experiences away from you that you should be having." Serena answered.  
  
"You're not taking anything away from me. You are giving me things that so many people miss out on. And I love you for it." Darien paused. "I know that you think I'm young, but I also know exactly what it is that I want. I want you. Serena, marry me." Darien placed a ring on her finger. Serena was stunned. Two proposals in one night? She couldn't fathom it.  
  
"Darien. . ." Serena looked at the ring in wonder. It was white gold, with a diamond surrounded by tiny, perfect pearls no larger than a pinhead. "It's beautiful." she breathed. "But how could you. . . I mean, where. . .?"  
  
"I told you before that I had money saved up. You just didn't know how much." He held her hand with the ring. "So, what do you say? Marry me?"  
  
Serena looked up at the moon for inspiration. He was just too young, and so was she, for that matter. Serena looked at the ring, sighed, and took it off her finger. "I love you Darien. More than you'll ever know. But I have to say no for now. Not no forever. Someday, Darien. Not now, but someday. I promise you that when the time is right, I'll say yes. Until then, my answer is: 'someday'."  
  
"You realize that I will keep asking until you give in?" Darien continued.  
  
"I certainly hope so." Serena smiled and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the restaurant, Serena was looking around the room, trying to spot the man that was to be her date. He was still nowhere to be seen, but the maitre d' was headed towards her.  
  
"Excuse me, madam, but your date called and asked to beg your forgiveness for his late arrival. He hoped that you would accept this as an apology." He handed her a red rosebud. Serena took it from him and breathed in its sweet, fresh scent. Now that she knew he would be even later, she asked the maitre d' to hold her table as she went for a stroll in the garden.  
  
It was late October, and the air outside was cool, but comfortable. Serena walked down the grand stairway that led into the garden. It was lit by candles and lighted fountains. The garden was filled with roses. They were obviously very well tended, something that she could tell from her experience with Darien and his garden. She found the entrance to a shrubbery maze, and decided to make her way through it. However, after a while, she found that she was rather lost, and couldn't remember where she had turned. Eventually, she entered the center of the labyrinth, where a bright fountain with a cherub in the middle stood surrounded by stone benches. She sat down to rest her feet. She never had enjoyed wearing high heels for long periods of time, so she removed her shoes and rubbed her feet.  
  
At that moment, the laughter of a man and woman headed towards her. Not wanting to interrupt them, she picked up her shoes and quietly moved out of the center of the maze. A moment later, she heard the man ask the woman, "Marry me?" She could have cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marry me?" Darien walked into the kitchen on Monday morning a couple of weeks later while Serena was fixing herself some breakfast before going to work.  
  
Serena smiled and kissed his cheek. "Someday." Ever since he had proposed, Darien had held to his promise to continuously ask her to marry him. It had become their standard greeting.  
  
"Going to work today?" Darien asked.  
  
"Of course. A girl's got a make a living." Serena replied. She loved the morning time. Darien's parents both worked in the city, a 1 hour drive away, so they had to leave early. That meant that Serena and Darien had the house to themselves for over an hour before Serena had to leave. She like to pretend that they were already married, a happy couple simply living in their own home, eating breakfast together. They held hands across the table as they ate. Life was perfect.  
  
"Serena, I was thinking." Darien said, looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Hmm. . . That could be dangerous." Serena replied.  
  
Darien laughed. "Well, I was wondering. You're going to be leaving in about 3 weeks, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do have to go back." Serena answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to throw a good-bye party. I was thinking we could rent a cabin on the lake and invite the girls. It would be fun." Darien said.  
  
Serena giggled. "How sweet. But are you sure that you want to spend the night with 5 girls?"  
  
"All my best friends are in that group. But if it will make you fell better, we'll invite Jonathan and a couple of the other guys." Darien replied.  
  
Serena shook her head. "It's not that I mind. I just think that your parents would be more comfortable if there were other guys there."  
  
"Alright. We'll get two cabins next to each other instead. One for the guys and one for the girls. We can build a bonfire. Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
"It sounds fantastic." Serena put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her purse. "We'll talk to your parents about it tonight at dinner, ok? I'm late for work." Darien walked her to the door and they quickly kissed goodbye. She headed out into the gray day.  
  
Later that afternoon, Serena came home in the pouring rain, a storm that was even worse than the one that she had been out in a few weeks before. The sun was completely blocked out, and the lightning was downright dangerous. Not to mention that some of the roads were flooding. She walked into the house to find Darien sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "Marry me." He said.  
  
She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Someday." She went to hang her jeans jacket on the coat rack next to the door. "So, where are Kerry and Carl? Shouldn't they be home by now?"  
  
"They called and said that they got stuck in the storm. They thought it would be better to stay in town overnight, and try again in the morning when the weather was better. Told us to go get dinner." Darien smiled. "And I know just the place."  
  
"Uh-oh. You can't possibly mean that we're going out in THAT." Serena pointed towards the window.  
  
"Nope. We're staying right here." Darien stood up and turned her around to face her room. "But tonight is special. I want you to go make yourself look pretty. Not that you're not gorgeous right now." Serena giggled. Actually, she was a mess: she was soaked from the rain.  
  
"Come on, Darien. Tell me what's going on." She said.  
  
"Go get ready. Come back in 45 minutes, and you'll find out." Darien winked and gave her a little push towards her door. She walked into her room and found that he had already set out what he wanted her to wear: a straight white satin gown that she had bought at a consignment shop a few weeks ago, her nice white sandals, and a string of pearls. He had left a small bouquet of white roses on her dresser, mostly rosebuds. She took a moment and dried her hair, then touched up her makeup. Then she put on the dress and shoes, and looked at herself in the mirror. Something was missing. She looked at the roses, and had an idea. She broke most of the stem off of each one, and placed several of the rosebuds and in her hair with bobby pins. When she looked back up, she couldn't help but blush. She would knock him off his feet.  
  
Forty minutes after she had gone into her room, she emerged, calling for him. "Darien?" He appeared, wearing his good suit and a tie. He looked spectacular.  
  
"Wow." He breathed, looking her up and down. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled. "This way, miss." He took her arm, leading her to the formal dining room. There he had set the table with the fine china and two lit candles. Steam was wafting from the delicious-looking food sitting on the plates. "Dinner is served." He pulled the chair out for her and placed the napkin in her lap.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow in question. "What kind of scheme are you cooking up here?"  
  
"Who, me?" Darien asked innocently. "I'm certainly cooking, but that doesn't mean I'm up to something." Serena shrugged, as if accepting this, and dug in. The food was superb: fresh homemade rolls, a garden salad, lamb chops, asparagus spears, smashed garlic potatoes, and for dessert, a chocolate cake with marble frosting. Everything was just wonderful. After finishing their meal, Darien turned on the stereo in the corner. He pulled Serena to her feet and they began to dance:  
  
How do you do it anyway?  
  
Like there ain't nothin to it  
  
To make me stay  
  
No tricks with smoke and mirrors  
  
Not anything up your sleeve  
  
A second look and it can't be clearer  
  
There's no mystery....  
  
It's in the way you love  
  
It's in the little things you say  
  
It's in the way you live  
  
And give your heart away  
  
It's in the chance you took  
  
It's in the way you look at me  
  
That sets you a world apart  
  
And makes you who you are  
  
You are...beautiful...you are  
  
Pressed on my soul,  
  
Your finger print  
  
Going where no one's ever been  
  
Well I don't know how  
  
But I know you're in it,  
  
My life, my world, my dreams  
  
I try, but I just can't pin it  
  
Down to just one thing. . .  
  
It's in the way you love  
  
It's in the little things you say  
  
It's in the way you live  
  
And give your heart away  
  
It's in the chance you took  
  
It's in the way you look at me  
  
That sets you a world apart  
  
And makes you who you are  
  
And you are...beautiful...you are  
  
Well I don't know how,  
  
But I know you're in it  
  
My life, my world, my dreams  
  
I try, but I just can't pin it  
  
Down to one thing...  
  
You are...  
The song ended, but they continued to sway to the music in their hearts and the beat of the rain. Serena leaned against Darien, eyes closed, and lost herself in the moment. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was marvelous. Darien was simply holding her, and all the world was right. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this moment.  
  
Darien finally danced her out of the dining room and into the living room, where candles had been and were still burning. He twirled her around and dipped her low to the floor, where he kissed her passionately. He pulled her back up and twirled her again, this time letting go. Serena turned to face him, breathless. She had never been more beautiful than she was right this second in the candlelight: her cheeks flushed, her hair just slightly tousled, and a mysterious smile on her face. Darien got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket again. "Serena, you are everything to me; I love you more than words will ever be able to express. Please, marry me." He opened the box, and showed her the ring again.  
  
She leaned down and took his chin in her hand, making him look into her eyes. "Someday." Tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Darien. But I'm not ready to be married, even to you. Promise me that you'll keep asking, and I promise you that I will say yes someday."  
  
Darien rose. "I'm not ever going to give up on you, Serena."  
  
He kissed her again. Serena put her hand to his cheek and smiled for a moment, a solitary tear running down her face. "You are so beautiful, Darien. Never change." She walked around the room, blowing out the candles, but picking up the last one and carrying it with her. She silently took Darien's hand in hers and led him to her room. She turned around at the doorway and whispered into his ear, "Stay with me tonight." He kissed her in reply as they moved toward the bed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, don't jump to conclusions. . . read the second part of the chapter to find out what happens!  
  
BTW, Reviews are my life force. . . they are necessary for my survival. . . DON'T LET ME DIE!!! :-) 


	9. Blind Date, pt 2

This is the second part of the last chapter. . . Once again, thanks goes to CloudNineStar, and I want to say, PLEASE don't hate me for what I'm about to do. . .  
  
:-(  
  
Author's note: Starts immediately after the last chapter. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The couple in the maze had left at some point. Serena wiped her eyes, being careful not to smear her eye makeup. She put her shoes back on and continued to walk through the maze, eventually finding her way out. It was still light out, not quite sunset yet, although the sun was starting to hang low in the sky. Tonight was beautiful, with only wispy clouds filling the sky around the sun. She walked back to the restaurant and sat back at her table. There was still no sign of her date. She was becoming impatient. Even if he had sent her a rose in apology, it was just downright rude to leave a girl waiting for over an hour! Serena walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the evening air in an attempt to clear her mind. It didn't work. He just kept haunting her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up hugging something warm and comfortable. She moaned, wiping her eyes, and looked up to find Darien smiling down at her. He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"Someday." She kissed him again, and moved to get up.  
  
He held her where she was. "Don't go. Call in sick today."  
  
"Alright." She smiled. "That's actually what I was about to go do. I haven't taken a day off this summer. I don't have any pressing work." She put her arms around him. "Besides, I can't imagine a place I'd rather be than near you."  
  
"Maybe, but don't you think that we should at least get into some more comfortable clothes before we are near each other all day? People might find us a little. . . uhm. . . formal." Darien said, pointing out that they were still wearing their clothes from the night before.  
  
"Mmmm. . . Just one more minute, please Darien? Don't make me move." Serena buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head. You slept all night last night; surely you can get up now." Darien chuckled.  
  
It was true. Last night, after moving towards the bed, Darien laid down, pulling Serena with him. She snuggled into him and kissed him tenderly. Neither of them wanted to take it any further. There would be time for that later. Much later. They talked for a little while, but Serena was exhausted. She fell asleep quickly. Darien, on the other hand, had stayed awake for another hour, just watching her as she slept. Eventually he had fallen to sleep too.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Serena asked after they had gotten dressed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Mom and Dad should be home soon, though. We should at least wait for them to make sure they get home ok." Darien stated, looking at his watch. Actually, he was starting to worry about them. It was almost nine o'clock in the morning. They should have actually been home at 8 or so. Of course, if they had decided to skip work as well and sleep in, then they might not get home for a couple more hours. Until then, he knew that he would have to stay home, because they would be worried if they came home to an empty house. So he and Serena stayed. They decided to play a few Nintendo games, and lost the time.  
  
Serena finally looked up at the clock. "Uh, Darien, it's almost noon."  
  
Darien snapped his head up, crashing his car on-screen. "Twelve? Mom and Dad should have called by now." He looked extremely concerned. "Serena, you don't think anything happened to them, do you?"  
  
Serena looked outside. The rain had mostly subsided, although it was still sprinkling. But it was very foggy, too dense to see anything. "I don't know, Darien. Let's turn on the news and see if there is any kind of information there."  
  
They turned on the weather channel, but there was only a small blurb about the Louisiana weather. So, they switched over to their local news station just in time to hear the local news:  
  
"And today, there was a pileup on the Bohr Bridge outside of Mandeville. Several cars thrown from the bridge when it flooded this morning, causing two fatalities and several injuries. Names have not been released yet. The injured were taken to Lakeview hospital." The helicopter camera showed the scene. The bridge looked as if a tornado had just hit it. At least fifteen cars were scattered on or around the bridge, including three sticking out of the shallow stream below. Serena's eyes opened wide in dismay.  
  
"Darien. . . that's. . ." she whispered.  
  
"My parents' car." Darien jumped up, running towards the phone.  
  
"It can't be." Serena stared in disbelief. But there it was: their black Altima sticking out of the mud, crushed so that it was almost unrecognizable. Serena heard Darien talking hurriedly on the phone.  
  
"Yes. . . Lakeview Hospital? I just saw the news and I think my parents may have been in the pileup. . . Kerry and Carl Shields. . . what do you mean you can't tell me? I'm their son, for God's sake! No, don't hang up. . . hey wait!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked down at the phone, hung it up, and looked up at her. "Serena." Tears were falling down his cheeks. He slumped against the wall.  
  
"Darien." Serena rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I. . . Serena, let's go to the hospital. I have to know." He handed her the keys to the car.  
  
Serena didn't know how fast she was going. Frankly, she didn't care. She went as fast as she could, considering the fog, and parked in the closest available spot, marked 'employees only'. She and Darien jumped out of the car and ran inside to the front desk.  
  
"My name is Darien Shields. I think my parents were in the pileup this morning."  
  
The woman at the desk stared at him for a second. "You're the one that called a few minutes ago. I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information."  
  
"Look, lady," Serena was furious. "This is their son. He deserves to know where his parents are and if they're ok or not. Not tell us where to go."  
  
"Excuse me." The woman said. "When I said I couldn't give you any information, I meant that we don't have their names on file. About half of those cases from the wreck didn't have any information or ID on them. If you really think your parents are there, go through those doors and up the elevator to the fourth floor. There's a nurses station there. That's where they took the patients."  
  
Serena and Darien ran to the elevator. It seemed to take forever to open, and after pushing the button, it seemed still slower.  
  
Finally, the doors opened. Darien rushed to the desk, Serena on his heels. The nurse there looked very friendly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for my parents. I think they may have been in the pileup this morning." Darien was out of breath.  
  
"Alright. Calm down. I'm sure they're fine." The nurse pulled some charts from a rack next to her. "We took pictures of the patients without ID. Maybe you can identify her." The nurse handed the top folder to Darien. "I have to warn you, though; most of the injuries are ugly."  
  
Darien flipped through the five pictures. At the bottom was a picture of his mother, her face cut and swollen. "Here." He handed the picture to the nurse. "This is my mom. But I didn't see my dad." The nurse gave him a strangely sympathetic look.  
  
"Let me take you to her." She led him down the hall into the intensive care unit, and turned into a private room.  
  
Serena gasped. Kerry lay in the hospital bed, tubes coming out of her arms and monitors beeping around her. She looked terrible. Her face was still swollen and cut, and her hair was matted down. Darien ran over to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mom! Mom, I'm here." He rubbed her hand to his face. The nurse touched Serena's shoulder. "I'll go get the doctor to come and speak to you." She left the room.  
  
Serena pulled a chair to where Darien was. "Here, sit down." Darien obeyed, not taking his eyes off of Kerry.  
  
Serena leaned against the door frame, looking in on the sad scene. This shouldn't be happening. Not to this family. They were good people. She heard voices outside the door. One was a man she didn't recognize, the other was the nurse.  
  
"Doctor, her son is here." Nurse whispered.  
  
"Did you tell him about the man with her?" asked the man (who Serena assumed was the doctor.)  
  
"How could I? I would be telling him that his father could be dead." Serena gasped upon hearing this, stumbling backwards. The nurse and doctor looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Did you just say. . ." she sputtered.  
  
"Now, miss, we don't know that it was her husband. They just came in at the same time." The doctor was an old man with white hair, glasses, and a concerned demeanor. "But he hasn't been identified. Both of their wallets were washed away in the stream during the rescue." He paused. "Miss, are there any people we should call for you?"  
  
"Not for me. I live with the Shields, but I'm not related." She paused. "However, Darien has a brother. I think you should call him." She looked back in the room. "Don't tell him yet. It'll break his heart."  
  
"Someone should identify the body." The doctor calmly insisted.  
  
"I'll do it." Serena regained some semblance of courage. She would have to be strong for Darien's sake. "Give me a minute." She walked into the room and squeezed Darien's shoulder. He looked up at her, his face puffy and red from crying.  
  
"Darien, I think we should call your brother." She said quietly.  
  
Darien looked back at his mother and nodded. "You're right." He reluctantly stood and followed Serena to the nurses' station.  
  
"You go ahead and call. I'm going to speak to the doctor." Serena left him there and followed the doctor to the elevator.  
  
Once they stepped inside, Serena asked, "How bad is she really?"  
  
"Bad, I'm afraid. She sustained massive internal injuries. We haven't been able to stop all of the bleeding. I'm not going to lie to you, miss. She could die."  
  
Serena nodded numbly. She couldn't understand this. It felt like a dream; no a terrible nightmare. Surely it couldn't be real.  
  
The doors opened in the basement. "This way," the doctor pointed as he led her to a window at the end of the hall full of fluorescent lights. It was creepy because of the hospital cleanliness but lack of hospital activity. The doctor pushed an intercom button. "We would like to see John Doe # 2, please."  
  
"Coming right up." The voice on the other end answered. A moment later, Serena heard wheels squeaking and shivered. The figure that wheeled in the cart uncovered the head and shoulders of the dead man.  
  
"Carl." Serena whispered, leaning against the window, her hand to the glass. A solitary tear fell from her eye as she turned to look at the doctor. "His name is Carl Shields." The doctor put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am so sorry for your loss." He said.  
  
"Darien." Serena wiped her eyes. "We can't tell Darien yet. Let's wait until his brother gets here."  
  
"As you wish. How long will that be?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I truly don't know." Serena replied.  
  
Several hours passed. Serena was sitting in the waiting room and Darien was sitting with his mother, who had not awakened yet. A blond-haired guy walked up to the nurses' station. "I'm here to see Kerry Shields. I'm her son."  
  
Upon hearing this, Serena stood. "Andrew?"  
  
Andrew turned toward her. He was ruggedly handsome and very tall, with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a polo shirt and khakis, the complete opposite of what Serena had expected. "And you are. . .?"  
  
"Serena." she held out her hand and he shook it. "I've been living with your parents for several weeks now."  
  
"Ah, yes. Mom told me about you. Where is she? And where are Darien and Dad?" Andrew's brow became furrowed with worry.  
  
"This way." Serena took him to the room. Darien had fallen asleep, his head resting on his mother's hand. She walked over and gently shook him. "Darien, your brother's here." Darien opened his eyes slowly and looked over to his brother.  
  
"Andrew." He jumped up and went to hug him.  
  
"How is she?" Andrew asked, nodding towards Kerry.  
  
"I don't know." Darien answered. She won't wake up."  
  
The doctor walked in. "You must be the other son." He said, shaking Andrew's hand. "There are a few things that I need to speak to the two of you about. Would you follow me, please?" Darien, Andrew, and Serena followed the doctor to a smaller waiting room at the end of the hallway. It was decorated nicely, with serene colors and books designed to soothe a hurting soul. It had two comfortable couches and an easy chair. ::So this is where they break the news:: Serena thought to herself. The doctor motioned, and the three of them sat next to each other on one of the couches, Darien in the middle. The doctor remained standing. "I have several things to tell you. The first is that we have stabilized your mother, but I have to say that her prognosis is not good. We are hoping that she will pull through."  
  
"Ok." Andrew absorbed this information. "Ok. . . you said that there were several things that you needed to tell us."  
  
"Yes." The doctor knelt down so he could be eye-to-eye with them. "There was a man brought in with Kerry this morning. We tried to save him, but his injuries were far too extensive." He sighed.  
  
"What are you saying?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien," Serena held his hand. "I went down with the doctor. It was Carl."  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien was in denial.  
  
"Darien. . ." the doctor answered. "I'm sorry to have to inform you. . . your father died." Darien sat stunned. Andrew looked like he had been hit by a bus. "If you need anything, feel free to call me."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Serena answered. The doctor left the room, leaving the brothers in their grief.  
  
"I. . .Serena, why? Why did this happen?" Darien leaned into her, and she put her arms around him, letting him cry it out.  
  
"Shhh. . . I know. It's ok to cry. It's ok." She whispered, running her hands through his hair. Andrew just kept looking stunned.  
  
After a few minutes, Darien calmed enough to be concerned for his brother. "Andrew. . . Are you ok?"  
  
Andrew turned and looked at Darien, his face emotionless. He looked like a little boy who was lost and didn't realize it yet. "I don't know." He stood up. "I'm going to check on Mom." With that, he left the room.  
  
"So now what?" Darien asked. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Now we take care of your mom. We can arrange for the. . . well, you know. . . we can make arrangements for Carl later." Serena replied.  
  
"Serena, I'm scared."  
  
"So am I, Darien."  
It was getting late. A new nurse came onto her shift and relieved the old one. She walked into Kerry's room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."  
  
Andrew didn't acknowledge her. Darien looked up, but didn't say anything. Serena walked to the door and whispered, "The doctor doesn't know if she'll survive the night. Can they please say, just in case she wakes up?"  
  
The nurse looked over at the boys sympathetically. "Their father was the one that died, wasn't he?" Serena nodded, a tear running down her cheek. "I'll be right back." The nurse walked out and came back a minute later with a pillow, blanket, and candy bar for each of them. "I hope she wakes up. I'm praying for you all."  
  
Serena thanked her and set the pillows and blankets in a chair. She made the boys eat the candy bars, since none of them had eaten since morning. After midnight, Andrew and Darien had both fallen asleep from exhaustion. Serena wrapped them both in a blanket and sat next to Kerry, talking softly to her.  
  
"Hey Kerry." She whispered quietly, trying not to wake Darien and Andrew. "I've been talking to the doctor, and he's not very optimistic, but I just know that you can pull through this. You have two beautiful boys, Kerry. Don't give up on them. They love you so much. Just hold on." She squeezed Kerry's hand.  
  
A while later, Serena herself started to doze off, when she heard a small coughing sound. "Serena?" a hoarse whisper said. Serena lifted her head. Kerry was awake.  
  
"Kerry! Oh, let me wake the boys!" Serena said, moving to get up. Kerry squeezed her hand.  
  
"Wait. . ." she wheezed. "Wanna say. . ." she was struggling with her words.  
  
"What, Kerry?" Serena prompted gently.  
  
"Thank you. . . for loving us. . . For loving Darien. . . Please, take care of him." Kerry smiled weakly. "I. . . love you Serena. . . my daughter. . ."  
  
"I love you too Kerry," Serena said between her tears, kissing Kerry's hand.  
  
"Mom?" Andrew woke up, blinking. "Mom!" He rushed over to her and squeezed her hand. Serena moved back and woke Darien, who ran over to Kerry.  
  
"Andrew, Darien. . . my boys. . ." Kerry coughed. "Where's Carl?"  
  
"Mom. . .he. . ." Darien started.  
  
":He couldn't be here. He was in the accident too. You remember?" Andrew asked, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Accident. . . Yes. . . went over the bridge. . ." Kerry's eyes became unfocused for a moment, then cleared. "Boys. . ."  
  
"We're here mom." Darien hung onto her hand tightly.  
  
"Mmmph. . .stomach hurts. . ." Kerry had a pained expression. "Andrew. . . Darien. . . so sorry."  
  
"Shh. Mom, don't worry. You're going to be ok." Andrew said, desperately trying to believe his own words.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Kerry smiled. "I love you. . . always. . . so proud of you. . ." she squeezed both of their hands, then yawned. "So sleepy. . ."  
  
"Mom, c'mon. Stay with us a little longer. Don't sleep yet."  
  
"Love you both. . . love you. . ." her voice became small, and her head rolled back. Suddenly her body went rigid and she began to shake violently.  
  
Serena screamed for the nurse, who came running. "Get the doctor! She's seizing!"  
  
The doctor came running in, and he and the nurse began to work on Kerry. More doctors and nurses ran in, carrying equipment. Serena pulled Andrew and Darien form the room. They watched as her heart monitor stopped and the electric paddles were used. They saw as the nurses and doctors frantically tried to save her. They watched as they pumped her chest, blew air into her lungs.  
  
The watched as Kerry was pronounced dead at 1:32 am.  
  
Darien slumped against the wall as the doctor walked out. "She threw a clot to her brain. We simply couldn't save her." He put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Darien had no emotion on his face for a long time. When the room cleared, he walked into where his mother lay, knelt beside her, and began to weep uncontrollably. Serena went to follow him, but Andrew stopped her. "Don't. He needs to be alone. Let him let it all out." Serena looked longingly at Darien, then back to Andrew.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"No." Andrew answered. "I'm really not."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Serena looked down at her feet.  
  
"I know." Andrew said, and walked down the hall, signaling that he, too, needed to be alone.  
  
Serena nodded and walked to the waiting room. There, she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::That was the beginning of the end:: Serena thought to herself. She sighed and looked up at the sun. It still hadn't set yet. She wondered why this night seemed to be so slow. Maybe it was because it was the first date she had attempted to go on since the day Darien had left four years ago. The hole in her heart was too big to ever try again. And she couldn't even tell him. She hadn't even seen it coming. She thought that he would never leave her, but he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm still writing the third part of this chapter. . . be patient. . .  
  
Review and tell me what you think. . . I know that chapter was sad, but the next one will make up for it, hopefully. I promise that this story will not end badly. 


	10. Blind Date, pt 3

Hello my lovelies! I've been busy with school lately, and I won't have time to update for a few weeks, so I thought that I'd go ahead and give you what I already have written. I know that it's relatively short compared to my other chapters, but I didn't want to leave you with such a sad thought for so long. So, here goes. . .  
  
PS: Thanks to CloudNineStar and to ikatsui noraneko, the love of CloudNineStar's life. It makes me feel better to know that even if I can't find anyone to love me, she can find her soulmate. It warms my heart.  
  
AN: Now, for all of you who are just slightly lost, here's a synopsis: Serena is flashbacking. It is actually 4 years after the summer in question, and she is on a blind date. . . a date, I might add, who has not shown his face yet. She is remembering what happened to bring her to this particular moment in her life. This chapter is just a continuation of the last part of the last chapter. Serena is flashbacking again. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The funeral was over; Serena was cleaning up, still wearing her black dress. An older woman with flaming red hair walked up to her. "You must be Serena."  
  
"Yes." Serena wiped her wet hands on the apron she wore over the dress. She extended her hand to the woman. "And you are?"  
  
"Beryl." The woman's hand was clammy. "Carl's stepsister. Kerry and Carl specified in their wills that if anything happened to them, Darien was to come live with me."  
  
"I see." Serena went back to cleaning up. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I figure that we'll need to sell Kerry and Carl's things. No point in keeping this junk." Beryl said coldly. Serena gritted her teeth. She didn't particularly like the way Beryl was talking. "And then I'll take Darien with me back to Texas."  
  
"He's pretty self-sufficient. Do you think he could become an independent? I know he wants to stay here." Serena didn't like the thought of Darien going anywhere with this woman.  
  
Beryl laughed stiffly. "Surely you must be joking. He's still a minor. He's a rebel, like his brother was. And he needs to be set on the right track. I figure a military school will do him some good."  
  
"Military school?" Serena turned to face Beryl. "Why?"  
  
"I can't raise the boy. Never could stand teenagers. Besides, I can't exactly leave him here with you." She emphasized the last word, giving it a specific meaning.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked carefully.  
  
"I mean that I know exactly what's going on between the two of you. Do you think I'm blind? No, I don't think that you and Darien should see each other anymore. You're a bit old for him, don't you think?" Beryl had a ridiculous smirk on her face.  
  
"No. I mean. . . There's nothing. . ." Serena stuttered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure that his drill sergeant will make him forget all about you." Beryl turned to leave, then paused. "By the way, I've already put the house on the market. You need to be out of here by the end of the week."  
  
"But where am I supposed to go?" Serena asked, appalled.  
  
"Frankly, it's none of my business. Nor do I care." Beryl turned around and left abruptly. Serena sat down, stunned. How could this woman be related to Carl? Apparently, she wasn't related by blood. . . she did say stepsister. But still, she had been so rude and unkind. Serena didn't have anywhere to go. She put her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
"Serena?" Darien walked into the kitchen, still wearing his black suit. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He put his arm around her.  
  
"You're leaving me. And I don't have a place to live." Serena bawled.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you." Darien cradled her. "And you can stay here with me as long as you want."  
  
"No I can't. . . Beryl is going to make you move to Texas with her. And she told me I have to move out by the end of the week." Serena was inconsolable.  
  
"What? I didn't know that." Darien sat down next to Serena. "You must have it wrong."  
  
"She made it pretty clear." Serena wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying. "She knows about us, Darien. I don't know how, but she does. And she doesn't want us anywhere near each other." She leaned into him, and he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's ok, Serena. She can't stop us from loving each other. I'm sure that it will all be ok in the end." Darien just kept rocking her. He decided to add a little cheer to the day; it had been far too somber. "Hey, I haven't asked in a few days. . . marry me?"  
  
Serena laughed through her sniffles. "Someday, Darien. Even if you go all the way to Timbuktu. . . Someday." Darien kissed her forehead and held her.  
  
The next day, Andrew was preparing to leave. "Well, Little bro, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. You sure that you're gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks for staying to help pack this morning. I know it wasn't easy." Darien replied, hugging him.  
  
"It wasn't easy for you either. Look, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Andrew pulled away and walked over to Serena, hugging her. "Serena, you've been a godsend. You take care of my baby brother, you hear? I hope that I see you again too."  
  
Serena smiled. "Count on it. Now you have a good trip." Darien put his arm around her as they waved goodbye . After Andrew's car was out of sight, they turned back toward the house, where Beryl was standing in the doorway, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Look, we have a lot more to do, and I want to leave tomorrow. Now come help me." Beryl called. As they walked past her into the house, Beryl grabbed Serena's arm, whispering so that Darien couldn't hear. "And if I see you even touch Darien again, I'll have you out on your ass so fast your head will spin." She had a sinister look in her eyes.  
  
"I. . ." Serena tried to reply, but Beryl had moved to the living room to start putting price tags on the furniture. Instead, Serena walked to her room, where boxes abounded. She began to pack her clothes, and found a jewelry box laying on the dresser. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. Inside were a note and a silver necklace with a clear stone set in a moon-shaped locket:  
  
"My dearest Serena:  
  
You have become such an important part of our family. We can never express how much it has meant to all of us that you have come to live with us this summer. Please accept this gift, so that you will always remember us. We will never forget you.  
  
With all our love and best wishes,  
  
Kerry and Carl"  
  
Serena stared at the necklace in disbelief. Where had it come from? How could it just appear in her room?  
  
"I found it in my mother's drawers this morning when I was cleaning them out. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Darien said, coming up behind her and hugging her. She shrugged him off. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't. Beryl threatened to kick me out immediately if she saw us touching one more time. I still don't have anywhere to stay." Serena turned to look at him. "Darien, I don't want you to go with her. I just don't like her."  
  
Darien sighed. "I know. I thought about applying to become an independent minor. . . but the process would take months. And I just don't know where I would live anyway. I mean, all my friends are here, but my family does live in Texas. And I would have to get a job if I became independent. I'd have to quit school. It's just too much right now. I need to finish school, and go to college. I still need someone to take care of me, at least financially."  
  
"You're right. Just promise me one thing, Darien," Serena replied after thinking a moment. "Don't give in to whatever it is that she tells you. Don't let her poison your mind. You're better than that."  
  
"I won't. Don't worry." He kissed her cheek. "Now, since we're almost finished with packing my parents' stuff, why don't I help you pack up the rest of yours?"  
  
Serena smiled graciously. "Thanks, Darien. I'd really appreciate it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Serena returned to the maitre d' and asked him if her date had shown up yet or called again. He had no information for her, and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, miss. I don't have any new information. Do you still want me to hold your table?"  
  
Serena nodded. "For a few more minutes, please." The maitre d' agreed.  
  
An orchestra was setting up in the corner of the room, near the balcony. As they began to play, several couples rose from their seats and walked to the balcony to dance. Serena decided to walk towards the pond and watch the sunset. It would be coming any second now. She would leave if her date hadn't shown up by then.  
  
Sitting next to the pond reminded Serena of the times that she spent on the lakefront with Darien. After he left, she would go back to the lake in order to read the letters that he would send to her. She had every last one of them that he had written, as well as the ones she wrote back, memorized.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
Next up: Letters from Serena to Darien and back again! I thought that you would at least like to read what little bit I had written for you, and I promise that the story is going to get even better from here. I couldn't just leave y'all hanging with the death of Kerry and Carl, could I? Remember, reviews are necessary for my next chapter. No reviews, no chapter, kapish? : - ) 


	11. Blind Date, pt 4 aka Separation Anxiety

Hello again, readers! This chapter is going to be a little different. It is comprised of letters between Serena and Darien during the fall semester after the summer, and also pieces of the story. Enjoy! By the way, I'm trying to separate the letters from the rest of the story, so letters will be separated by straight lines (______) while parts of the story are separated by squiggly lines (~~~~~~)  
  
By the way, this chapter is coming SOOOO late, and I know that a lot of you had given up on me. . . on the other hand, I think that this story is going to end well. In the meantime, you might want to reread part or all of the story so that you can remind yourself of what is going on. . . I know that I had to in order to finish writing. . . sorry it's taken me so long :-(  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I have no money, so suing is worthless.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
July 31st  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I was glad to hear that Ami's mom agreed to let you stay with them for the last couple of weeks in the summer. I really am sorry that Aunt Beryl is being so horrible about everything. I don't remember her being this way before, but then again, she may be upset about my parents' death.  
  
I went to visit the military school that I am to attend in the fall. It's like a castle, or a fortress of some sort. It's really big, and even though the drill instructors seem to be strict, they also seem like good guys. I don't think that this is going to be so bad. The only part that I will miss is you. I move in about 3 weeks from now. The card I sent you with this letter has the address on it. I'm in room 506C. The dorms aren't that bad. . . It's community showers, but other than that, the rooms are pretty big, and I have a window that overlooks the lake on the property. It's a fantastic facility.  
  
I miss Mom and Dad. I can hardly believe that they're gone. I talked to Andrew, and he's kinda in shock too. I don't really know what to think sometimes. I wanted to thank you for being there for me while I'm going through all of this. Write back soon, ok? I miss you.  
  
~Darien  
  
PS. I love you. Marry me? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
August 2nd  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
I was so happy to get your letter. I miss you too. Your school sounds like it isn't going to be so bad, and I hope that you're happy there. I also think that being away from your aunt may turn out for the best.  
  
Things here are getting slow. Everyone is preparing to go back to school, including me. I have some pretty tough courses coming up next semester, so I'm going to be spending a lot of my time studying. Right now, I'm just trying to get a UHaul trailer so that I can take my stuff back to school. I'm looking forward to moving into my own apartment. My roommate (Molly) and I got a two-story townhouse for a pretty low rent. Her mother knows the landlord.  
  
Well, I've got to get going, but write me back. I love you.  
  
~Serena.  
  
PS. Someday. : - )  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
Serena waved as her parents drove away after helping her move into the apartment. She and Molly spent the rest of the day rearranging furniture and unpacking boxes, and by the end of the day, they were exhausted. "Chocolate ice cream?" Molly asked.  
  
"Sounds great." Serena grinned. "Do you have any?"  
  
"Haha. . . I guess that I don't." Molly replied.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go then?" Serena asked  
  
"Hmm, what if we go next door? We could meet the neighbors and all go out for ice cream to Baskin Robbins." Molly's New York accent was very thick sometimes. Serena nodded and followed her next door. The apartments were all exactly alike on the inside and the outside, with the exception that apartments directly next to each other were mirror images. The outside of the townhouses were brick with a dark-green painted door. There was a small porch area, but no balcony. Next door, the neighbors had already placed a bench and a small grill on their porch. Serena rang the doorbell. For a moment, nobody answered.  
  
"I guess they're not here." Molly frowned. "Tough luck. Let's go to Baskin Robbins." At that moment, the door opened to reveal a well-built redheaded guy with glasses holding a Tolstoy book. He had a very handsome face, with a few freckles. He wore a collared shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of cargo khakis. On his feet were Birkenstock sandals. He had a demeanor which revealed a refined background. He promptly removed the spectacles and looked at the girls keenly.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, with a voice just as refined as his demeanor, and no trace of an accent of any sort.  
  
"Uh, uhm. . ." Molly stammered. "Uh, sex cream. . . uh, I mean, ice cream, I mean, we were going to get some, and uh, we were wondering. . . Serena, some help here?"  
  
Serena giggled softly at her friend. "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. This is my roommate Molly. We're your new neighbors." She held out her hand to the handsome gentleman, who took it and shook it with a strong grip. He smiled politely at her.  
  
"Blaine McMillan the third. It's a pleasure to meet two such beautiful women. And to know that they are only next door." A mischievous twinkle lit his eye. "Wait here just a moment." He stepped inside and called for his roommate. "Jason! Come and meet our neighbors!"  
  
Serena and Molly immediately heard thundering footsteps down the stairs, and the door flung open to an out of breath, stocky young man with dirty blonde hair. He, like his roommate, held a refined manner, but he seemed to be a bit more easygoing than his companion. "Why, hello ladies. I'm Jason Ainsworth. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took both Serena and Molly's hands and kissed them each in turn.  
  
"So your roommate said." Serena pulled her hand away gently and turned to Molly, who was still rather speechless. "Anyway, we were coming over here not only to introduce ourselves, but we were also wondering if you would like to accompany us to the local Baskin Robbins and be treated to ice cream."  
  
Jason laughed. "Ok, I can see that old Blaine here has been hitting you with his manners and such. Sure, we'd love to come, wouldn't we, Blaine?"  
  
Blaine looked at Serena and cracked a smile. "We would be happy to." He immediately picked up his keys. "We'll take my car." He pressed the unlock button on his keypad, and Serena watched as the BMW in front of the apartment complex lit up. They piled into the leather seats and went for ice cream.  
  
At the ice cream parlor, Serena and Molly told the boys about themselves, while Blaine and Jason explained their backgrounds as well. It turned out that Blaine was the heir to a pharmaceutical multimillion dollar empire, and was obtaining a degree in accounting as well as in pharmacy. Jason was a cousin of his, and was preparing for a similar fate. However, Blaine was not very good at Chemistry, and he was in some serious need of tutelage. At this, Serena immediately offered her services as tutor. They agreed to meet once a week, and see if his grades would improve.  
  
Upon arrival at their townhouses again, the roommates said goodnight and walked back into their prospective homes. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Molly looked at Serena and immediately exclaimed, "I think that Blaine likes you."  
  
"That's preposterous, Molly. Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Serena turned around and sat on the couch, switching on the TV as she did so.  
  
"It is not preposterous, Serena. You're a beautiful girl with a fantastic personality. And what boyfriend? That kid you met over the summer. Face it, Serena, that was a summer romance, and that's all. You should take this chance and make sure that you snatch up Blaine McMillan the third before someone else does."  
  
"Molly, Darien and I have a serious relationship, and it's going to last for a while. In the meantime, I have no plans to cheat on Darien in any way, and I don't plan on dating anyone, including Blaine McMillan the third. Besides, I really don't want to be some trophy wife." Serena crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Aw, I didn't mean it as an insult to you. But I certainly wouldn't mind being a trophy wife to someone like him." Molly giggled. "C'mon, Serena. It's not that bad, is it?"  
  
Serena sighed. Molly tried to be understanding and supportive, but sometimes it was hard to relate. Oh, well. "Nah, it's not that bad. But maybe I'll set you up with him." She smiled as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Molly. "Catch!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 7th  
  
My dearest Meatball head,  
  
Aunt Beryl doesn't like the fact that we're talking on the phone, so she has disconnected it until I move out of the house. Plus, since I'm a freshman at the academy, my phone use is limited to family members only. So, I guess that our letters are going to be the only way for us to communicate with each other. But I honestly don't think that my aunt would (or even could) take that privilege away from us.  
  
This past week, I've been working on Aunt Beryl's yard. Will you believe that my roses won't grow anywhere near her house? I've tried everything that I can think of. It's like the soil around her house is deadly or something. She has no grass, trees, or ANYTHING. Frankly, it worries me. But I don't have to live here for very long. The school has a garden, and I already asked if I could work in it. I've been told that as long as my grades are acceptable, I could keep my own garden. I even have a window box for smaller flowers.  
  
I'm running out of lead in my pencil, so I'll have to go to the store and buy more. Until then, adieu, my love.  
  
~Darien  
  
PS. Marry me?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
August 14th  
  
Beloved Darien,  
  
Meatball head?!?! Where on earth did you come up with that name? I'm not sure what to make of it, to be honest. Hmmm. . .  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a week. I was so busy moving into my apartment, I haven't had a chance to find my paper and pencils until just now. The girls and I had a great sleepover the night before I left (see the picture I sent you). They all send their love and tell you good luck at your new school. They miss you. (So do I.)  
  
I decorated the apartment in an old country style. It reminds me of your mom's kitchen. I'm still unpacking most of my stuff, so I don't really have my room arranged yet. I got a dog, and I named her Kerry, since she doesn't ever stop talking to me. She's a dark cocker spaniel. You would love her, I'm sure. By the way, how is Lily? Is Andrew taking good care of her? Have you seen Andrew since you moved in with Beryl?  
  
School is going to start in a week, and I'm just sick of hearing about it already. On the other hand, if I want to go to medical school, I'm going to have to continue to make good grades. I know you will too. Write me back soon. Love you.  
  
~Serena  
  
PS. Someday.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
September 1  
  
My dearest Serena,  
  
I have moved into my dorm room. . . I have already planted my garden, and school has been in for about a week now. I didn't get your letter until today. . . I think that the post office forgot to forward my mail for a few days, but from now on, your letters should arrive on time, and hopefully mine will too.  
  
I have 5 classes this semester, and physical education is a requirement. I'm taking astronomy, advanced algebra/trigonometry, physics, writing composition, and American Military History. I'm enjoying the astronomy class the most. . . Possibly my favorite heavenly body is the moon ::besides you, of course, since you have a heavenly body of your own ;- ) :: My professor in astronomy and I get along really well, and his son teaches my math class. I'm already way ahead in there, so he gave me a different book and is letting me go at my own pace. I may even be able to take the calculus class next year if I pass a competency exam at the end of the semester.  
  
How is Kerry? I'm glad to hear that you got a dog. . . they are so much fun to have. I really miss Lily, but Andrew is taking really good care of her. He helped me move in to my room, but he doesn't seem to like the idea of me staying here for too long. Unfortunately, he just can't take care of me, because he's barely affording tuition at college. I keep saying that I don't need to be taken care of, but I think that he feels somewhat responsible for me. Maybe you can understand that more than me, I don't know.  
  
Lights out is at 9 pm, except on weekends, when it is 11 pm. At that point, they come and check the rooms for a roll call, to make sure that we're in bed. We get up at 5 am and go to PE class. . . Basically, they make us run laps for half an hour, and then lift weights. The coach said that we can choose two "fun" electives to go with PE. I'm thinking of joining the rowing team, and maybe tackle the ropes course. I like living here, but there are no girls (although, the only girl I want to see is you.)  
  
Anyways, like I said, lights out is at 9, and right now it's 8:55. I'll write to you as soon as I can. I love you.  
  
~Darien  
  
PS. Marry me?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
September 15  
  
My Darling Darien,  
  
I am so busy doing all of my assignments, I've barely had time to come home and feed the dog in the last few weeks. Other than that, I'm fine. I've been going to a new church here in Starkville, and I've met a lot of good friends. We all go out as a group on a regular basis. Molly says that one of the boys in my college Sunday school class has a crush on me and wants to ask me out, but of course I'm going to say no. I've made it abundantly clear to everyone that I have a steady boyfriend. Everyone keeps asking about you, and when you're going to come visit me, but it's difficult to tell them the entire truth. I told Molly everything about you, and she says that not many people would be very understanding about our relationship. That's true, I suppose, but I was hoping that people in college wouldn't be as judgmental. . .  
  
Still, don't worry about me. I'm keeping very busy here, but I miss you terribly. Is there any time that it would be possible for you to come see me, or for me to come to your school so that I can see you? Keeping in touch through letters is all well and good, but it's not the same as having you here, do you know what I mean?  
  
Write me back soon, and we'll make plans to see each other again, ok? I love you.  
  
~Serena  
  
PS. Someday, I promise :-D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien had just finished moving into his dorm room when he wrote his last letter. He said goodbye to Andrew and his aunt, and immediately went to write his letter to Serena. It was going to be tough going in a military school, but he was determined to do well, if it would keep him fro having to live with his horrible aunt. The last month or so had been miserable. He spent most of it grounded in his room, with no privileges of any kind except for trying to work on the garden. Then, when the garden wouldn't grow, his aunt had actually hit him. HIT HIM. At that moment, Darien had been thankful that he wouldn't be living with her for any longer. He had looked up more information about emaciation, but he knew that he wasn't a prime candidate. He doubted that anyone would believe him about his aunt hitting him, and on top of that, he could go to this school without paying any money out of his own pocket.  
  
As Darien finished the letter, his roommate walked in. He was a pale, fragile little thing, whose father was convinced that his son wasn't burly or manly enough, because he had been raised mostly by his mother. The boy's name was something like Frances, although he had spoken so little, Darien couldn't be absolutely sure. The mother had fussed over him non-stop, reminding him to take endless medications and telling Darien that the place had to be absolutely dust-free, or her precious son would have no end to his sneezing fits. The father had spent the whole time looking a bit flustered, and telling the woman, "Miriam, let the boy alone." Darien gathered that they had a lot of money, or power, or both. Not that he really cared. Now Frances was just coming back from the bathroom, and he was carrying a towel, wearing shower shoes, and looking thoroughly freaked out. He silently walked to his bunk and lay down, looking exhausted. For the first time that day, he said something directly to Darien.  
  
"I've never been in such a dirty bathroom before. I miss my mother." Immediately, he rolled over and went to sleep. Darien couldn't really be sure if the boy had been talking to him or not, but he was amazed that he had said anything at all. This was going to be a long year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena made a point of immediately finding a church, and the next Sunday she invited Jason, Blaine, and Molly to join her. The next Sunday they all joined the church as official members, and they made up 4 people of a Sunday school class of 12. When she wrote to Darien of the boy that wanted to ask her out, she was referring to Blaine, of course, but she wanted to make sure that Darien wasn't jealous. There was simply nothing to be jealous about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 2  
  
Beloved Serena,  
  
How long the nights have become, and I long in the day to see your face in my dreams. (Geez, that sounded corny. . . )  
  
However, it's true. I've been having dreams about you lately. I, too, have been kept busy with homework and my new friends. I tend to spend a lot of time in the garden at this time of year, and I have decorated my room with roses. After I dry them out, I make them into different art projects, and some of the guys have paid me to do these so they can give them to family and friends as gifts. One guy is going to pay me $150 if I can make him one before this weekend so that he can send it to his grandmother for her 80th birthday. I told him that he didn't have to pay me that much, since it didn't cost me anything to make these projects, but he insisted. His family is wealthy. He's one of the upperclassmen, so he has privileges to leave campus. For his 18th birthday, his father sent him a custom Corvette. It was awesome. . . He got permission to let me leave and go to town with him last weekend, and let me drive it for about a mile on the highway. Then we continued on to town, and I bought some really great art supplies to make this dried flower sculpture for him. . . I hope that I do what he wants.  
  
I've been making good grades so far in the semester, and I'm really starting to enjoy the rowing team. The only problem is that it's starting to get a little chilly around here. The temperature has been steadily going down since I received your last letter. On the other hand, it's better than being in the heat, where you're hot even when you're naked.  
  
My roommate couldn't handle the stress of life as a military boy, so he was removed by his parents about a week ago. He was an ok guy, but he just didn't have the stamina to do all of that hard work. I think that if he had had a hobby like mine, he would have been happier. On the other hand, now I don't have a roommate, and I'm not likely to get one until next semester, at the earliest. Some of the upperclassmen have said that they are jealous of me because even they don't get private rooms. It is nice, because I can spread my stuff out when I want to. I still wish that Aunt Beryl would let me have a computer, though. It would be so much easier to talk to you if I could just get online and IM you instead of writing out all these letters. Often, I remember something later that I wanted to say to you. I suppose I could write a separate letter to you about these things, but that would be a waste of paper and postage, and I only have a limited amount of money that I can spend on writing letters to you. You understand. . . I would do anything for you, but I do have to watch my budget.  
  
How are things going with your roommate? And the dog? By the way, I got some information about you coming here. I can't go off the campus unless I have my Aunt's permission (they called to ask if I could go with that guy last weekend), and I seriously doubt that she would let me go all the way back to Mississippi just so that I could visit you. However, you can come to see me, without my aunt's permission. You have to write a letter to the dean here at the school, and I've enclosed his card so that you'll have his address. After that, he'll ask my permission, and from there, he'll tell you what he needs for you to do. Basically, you have to fill out a form so that they can do a background check on you to make sure that you're not some sort of terrorist, and you will have to get a special sticker for your car and a special ID card so that you can get in the front gate. It sounds really complicated, but actually, it's not all that hard. I'll write you about anything else that I think you'll need to know before then. When would you want to come?  
  
Write back soon. I love you.  
  
~Darien  
  
PS. Marry me? Please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 15  
  
Darien!!!!  
  
:-D  
  
I'm so excited to hear that I can come to visit you. How many days would I be able to stay if I came? And I was thinking about coming to visit you at Christmastime . . . that's still two months away, I know, but the thought that I can come to see you is comforting to me.  
  
There's a big Halloween bash in a couple of weeks, and that boy that Molly was telling me about has already asked me to come with him. I'm debating it, but I think that I'm going to say no. It wouldn't be a date, even if I did go with him, but I still wouldn't feel right about it. I wouldn't want to lead him on, especially since I'm so in love with you.  
  
I'm glad to hear that you're doing well in school. I've been working really hard this semester, and now we're getting our midterm grades. I have 2 B's, but the rest are A's. So I'm pretty happy with what I have here. I've been going to see a lot of movies lately, and I have been trying to listen to some new groups in music. Have you ever heard of Evanescence? I really like their style. The girl has a phenomenal voice, and I'm hoping that I can go to their concert soon. They may be coming to Memphis.  
  
Molly and I are getting along well. . . She keeps busy dating a bunch of guys, though. Recently, she broke up with her boyfriend, and she seems to have a different guy that asks her out every day. She's not serious with any of them, but I think it takes her mind off the stress of life in general. Kerry the dog is doing really well too. She sends you a really big wet sloppy kiss.  
  
I'm sorry that this letter is so short, but I'm going to have to get going. I can't wait to see you, and I can't wait to hear from you again. I hope that everything is going well there in Texas. I love you.  
  
~Serena.  
  
PS. Someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
123 Moonrise Drive.  
  
Cambridge, MA 02138  
  
October 16, 2003  
  
Chancellor of Admissions  
  
5048 Military Ave.  
  
Napoleon, Texas 50403  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
My name is Serena Tsukino, and I am trying to obtain permission to enter your Military School in order to visit a dear friend of mine over the Christmas holidays. I would be spending approximately 5 days on your campus, and I would be visiting Darien Shields, a freshman in your academy. Copies of my driver's license, birth certificate, and picture ID are included with this letter. If there is any other information you need, do not hesitate to write me or call me at 302-555-4004 in order to obtain it. I thank you for your time.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Serena Tsukino  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
This semester was tough for Serena. She was thoroughly engrossed in her studies, which included classes like Physics III, Microbiology, Organic Chemistry, and Biochemistry. In short, she had no time to do much of anything.  
  
Darien, too, had his hands full, taking several upper-level high school courses. His teachers were amazed at how quickly he learned, and removed him from the freshman classes and placed him in sophomore, junior, and even a couple of senior level classes, after his passed competency exams for all of his freshman courses.  
  
Serena and Darien would write to each other every chance they could get, but time restrictions and letter restrictions for Darien usually kept the letters down to once a week. However, neither faltered in their love for each other.  
  
"Molly!" Serena screamed to her roommate. "I can't believe you made a C on that test, after all we studied for it!"  
  
"Lay off, Serena." Molly looked depressed. "It's hard enough as it is, and now that I broke up with Daniel, I just don't feel like doing anything but going out with other guys. It's a bit of freedom. Besides, I passed the test. Not like I failed or anything."  
  
Serena sighed. "We'll go over it again before the final, I suppose." Downstairs, the door bell rang out. Molly sprung up to answer it. Serena heard a distinct voice ask "Is Serena here?"  
  
Serena went downstairs before Molly could call for her, and found Blaine standing in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Hello, Serena. I was wondering if we could schedule in a few extra study sessions. I have a big test coming up and I was wondering if you could start helping me in biology, since I'm doing so well in Chemistry." Blaine smiled at her warmly.  
  
"That's fine, Blaine. I'll meet you at the library in our usual study room on Tuesday at 3, is that ok?" Serena had whipped out her schedule book and was already writing it in.  
  
"Fantastic. I'll see you then." With that, Blaine left.  
  
Molly looked at Serena, wide-eyed. "Serena, you're going to be meeting him 2 or 3 times a week now? Are you sure that there is nothing going on between you two?"  
  
"Absolutely positive." Serena threw her appointment book on the couch and plopped down herself. "He wants help, and I provide it. You have to remember, he's paying me ten bucks an hour for the service."  
  
"Do you know what I found out about Blaine this week, Serena?" Molly didn't wait for her to answer. "I found out that his parents actually provided the money for two of the buildings on campus to be built. That's a lot of money, you know!"  
  
"So?" Serena asked. Molly immediately bopped her on the head with a book. Serena rubbed it. "Ow! Hey, there's no reason to get violent here."  
  
"Serena, that boy is filthy rich. I mean, out-of-this-world-could- buy-several-countries-really-super rich!" Molly was amazed that Serena couldn't see it.  
  
"And he needs a tutor. Big deal." Serena picked up her chemistry book and tried to study.  
  
"Serena, I'm telling you, you two should hook up." Molly sat on the couch and opened her own chemistry book.  
  
"So why don't you date him? I already offered to set you up before." Serena asked.  
  
"Because he likes you. He's already asked you out. You're not still hung up on that Darien kid, are you? He's a thousand miles away now. You could have a little fun, you know."  
  
"No thanks. I'll stick with Darien." Serena eyed Molly. "Hmm. . . I'm in a chocolate mood. Care to go with me to Baskin Robbins?"  
  
"Hahaha. . . when would I not?" Molly replied, shutting her book and standing up. "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Texas, Darien sat down next to his neighbor in the dorms, Jeremy. "What's going on, man?" He clapped Jeremy on the back.  
  
"Not much, unless you count GIRLS COMING HERE!" Jeremy pulled out a poster.  
  
"Huh?" Darien looked down. The poster read:  
  
CO-ED DANCE  
  
Featuring: Band Boys  
  
Where: HERE  
  
Who: The girls from St. Maria's Catholic Girls' School  
  
When: Halloween, 7 pm.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Darien asked.  
  
"A whole stack of them were in the office this morning. I overheard Professor Boyle say that they were going to post these up around the school today. Isn't this great? Dude we're going to see some girls for once!!" Jeremy was really excited.  
  
"You act as if you haven't seen girls before. . ." Darien joked.  
  
"Man, not for a while. We've been here for almost 2 months! And no women! Don't you miss them at all, man?" Jeremy replied.  
  
"Nah. Darien has his own woman waiting for him." Marcus sat down across from them. "He's always writing love letter and poems to her and stuff."  
  
Darien blushed. "Well, we love each other."  
  
"Whoa, dude. . . where is she?" Jeremy asked, suddenly a little more serious than before.  
  
"At Harvard." Darien said confidently. Marcus and Jeremy cracked up.  
  
"How old is this chick?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Almost 20. . ." Darien replied, with a little less certainty this time.  
  
"You're pulling our leg." Jeremy said. Darien just stared him down.  
  
Marcus studied Darien for a moment. "Dude, I think he's serious."  
  
Jeremy sighed. "Darien, my friend, I promise after Halloween and St. Mary's Catholic school girls, you're not even going to remember Harvard- girl's name."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena set up her biology and chemistry books and posters in the study room. She took out her pencils, pens, and notepad, and proceeded to sit down. The door opened, and Blaine walked in, carrying his LL Bean backpack.  
  
"So, where do you want to start today?" Blaine asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Serena replied.  
  
"Uh, well, I just don't get any of the biology stuff." Blaine blushed.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to ask you the same questions that I asked about chemistry when we started." Serena replied.  
  
"A test already?" Blaine joked.  
  
"Really easy. You know the drill. Who is your teacher? And have you been attending class?" Serena started down her checklist.  
  
"Dr. Downer, and yes." Blaine answered confidently.  
  
"How do you study for this class? And do you have the book?" Serena jotted down his answers.  
  
"Take notes, study them, and my friends said that I wouldn't need the book." Blaine shifted in his seat.  
  
Serena stopped taking notes for a moment. "Well, there's your problem. Okay, if you want to do well, you have to have a study plan. First, buy the book, and read the chapters being covered. Then work homework problems. Now, I'll help you start with chapter one."  
  
"But we're already in chapter 12!" Blaine complained.  
  
"But everything builds on top of the things before it. So, we're going to go back and understand everything else first before we understand chapter 12." Serena opened the book and pored over it with Blaine. Serena explained and answered any questions Blaine had. At the end of the hour, Serena yawned.  
  
"Alright, I've gotta get home and do my own homework." She said, packing up her supplies and books.  
  
"Wait. My fraternity house is having dinner and dancing on Halloween night with some of the other sororities and fraternities. Are you in one?" Blaine asked.  
  
"No. I'm not a sorority girl." Serena grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm inviting you as my guest, for helping me." He handed Serena a ticket. "I hope you'll come."  
  
"Not as a date?" Serena raised an eyebrow, cautiously taking the ticket.  
  
"No date. You just come as anything you want to. I'll find you." Blaine answered, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien had a month to prepare his costume for the Halloween party. He went with a large group of the boys to town for the weekend, and immediately saw a tuxedo sale in a rental shop, while the other boys immediately ran towards the costume shop. Darien walked towards the tuxedos. Something about them seemed so familiar and comforting to him, as if he had been used to wearing one in a former life. It was strange; he was almost sure that he had lived a former life, sometimes he even had dreams about it. And whenever he had a dream about this former life, he would see Serena. She had seemed just as familiar and comforting to him when he first met her as these dreams were, and also these tuxedos. So into the store he walked.  
  
"How much to rent a tux?" He asked the girl behind the counter.  
  
"$129 for 2 days." She replied. Seeing Darien's crestfallen face, she quickly added, "But we're selling some of our tuxes too, for a lot cheaper."  
  
"Why?" Darien asked, his interest piqued.  
  
"Because we've already rented them out several times, and we have made money on them. They're a couple of years old, but most of them are in really good shape." The girl led him to the rack where the used tuxes were on sale. "Let's see. . . the sizes should be in order. Just call me if you need any help." The girl went back to the counter, and Darien started looking for his size. He found a standard black tux, complete with bowtie. He looked at the price tag. "$20? That's cheap. What's the matter with this one?" He asked the girl.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, except it's missing a button here." She pointed at the cuff. "But buttons are really cheap. . . fifty cents for a package of 5. That is, if you can sew them on yourself."  
  
Darien smiled. "Yeah, I can do that. Show me the buttons." Darien bought the tux, a package of buttons, and a white tux shirt. All told, he spent $30. He went next door to where the rest of the guys were picking out their costumes.  
  
"I'm Fred Flintstone!" Marcus showed Darien his newly acquired costume. "It only cost me $75." He smiled proudly.  
  
Darien smirked. He quickly picked out a cheap white eye-covering mask, which was only a quarter. Some of the guys were spending as much as $150 on their costumes. Darien just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked in her closet. The dress she had bought this summer was hanging there, unused since her night with Darien. "The last night before his parents died." She thought sadly. She pulled the white gossamer gown out and looked at it. "With just a little work. . ." She went to a local costume shop and bought sings and a halo. Perfect angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien quickly ran from his last class up to his room and got out his tuxedo. He put it on, along with the top hat, and placed the white mask over his eyes. It was amazing that he couldn't recognize himself. He grinned and removed the costume, laying it out on his bed so it wouldn't wrinkle. He ran down the stairs to help with the decorations. The boys definitely wanted to impress the girls coming, since girls were a rarity at the school. They put up a disco ball and several pumpkin-shaped plastic bowls filled with candy, finger foods, and punch. They covered the floor with a large oriental rug that one of their professors allowed them to borrow from his office. As they finished with the last of the decorations, Jeremy looked at his watch.  
  
"Wow! It's almost 6 o'clock! The party starts in an hour, boys! We've gotta get ready." With that, everyone left the dining hall, with the exception of Darien. He was in no great hurry. He walked around slowly, making sure that all the signs were posted directing the girls to the party room, the garden and the bathroom. It was also his responsibility to post signs that warned the girls to stay away from the boys' dorm rooms. When he had finished, he heard the buses arrive. He ran upstairs himself and donned his costume. When he returned to the dining hall, the band was setting up, and the girls were streaming in.  
  
An assortment of costumes went by: angels, princesses, and a dominatrix. There was a little red riding hood being worn by a girl who was no longer young enough to believe in fairy tales, followed by a Wilma Flintstone, Wonder Woman, Daphne and Velma from Scooby, and Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Assorted goddesses and witches gathered on one side of the room, while different animals and pop stars walked toward the refreshments table. The boys simply ogled. Darien took his place at the refreshments table, not really wanted to dance. He missed Serena.  
  
An hour later, the party was full swing. Darien finally decided to leave the refreshments a moment to use the bathroom. As he walked back into the party room, a girl he hadn't noticed earlier caught his eye. She was dressed in a tight red Chinese outfit, and as Darien looked up to her face, he recognized her immediately. "Rei!" he called. Rei looked startled and looked around to see who was calling him. Darien removed his mask. "Rei, it's me!"  
  
"Darien!" Rei exclaimed, running towards Darien and hugging his neck. "It's so good to see you!" She pulled back from him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." He replied, then laughed. "C'mon, I'll tell you all about it in the garden." Darien took her hand and led her to the garden, where his roses were still blooming well. There, he explained his situation to her in detail, then listened as she told him her story.  
  
"Well, Mom finally got sick of me talking back to her, and then she found me down at lovers' lane with an eighteen year old. At that, she packed up my things and sent me to an all girls school. I guess that's what I get for being so rebellious, huh?" Rei covered her mouth and laughed grimly. "Actually, I'm really sorry for all the trouble that I caused her. I can see now that I just wasn't a good daughter to her, or even a great friend to the girls." Rei looked at Darien. "Speaking of the girls. . . how is Serena?"  
  
"Serena's fine, last she wrote me." Darien looked a little sad. He hadn't received a letter from her in about two weeks now.  
  
"Are you two still together?" Rei asked.  
  
"Definitely. But it's not easy, being so far apart. Hopefully she'll get to come visit me over the Christmas holidays. I really miss her." Darien sighed for a moment, then looked up and smiled at Rei. "How are the rest of the girls?"  
  
"Well, you know how it is. Ami is still studying. She may even be able to graduate by the end of this year, three years early. Lita is working on her cooking, and Mina is still fixing up people. I get to talk to them a lot, now that Mom got me a cell phone. The only thing is that I can only call certain numbers. Mom keeps tabs on me at all times, you know." Rei looked more mature than she had only four months ago. Darien was amazed, and told her so.  
  
"Rei, you look like you've really matured." He complimented her.  
  
"Maybe." Rei said, scooting closer to Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena donned her costume carefully, making sure not to smudge her makeup. She had put on silver-white eye shadow and a pale pink lipstick, then covered her face, arms, and legs with a spray silver glitter. After this, she donned her dress, with silver trimming along the edges, and added her high-heeled silver sandals for the full effect. She placed the wings on her back, and added a small silver band around her forehead as a halo. She looked into the mirror and was stunned by the effect. The dress was perfect, flowing at just the right places, and form-fitting where it needed to be. She grabbed her invitation to the gala, and was just about to traipse out of the apartment, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see a chauffeur in a white uniform and a white limousine waiting outside.  
  
"Miss Serena, I presume." The chauffeur spoke.  
  
"Yes?" Serena answered slowly, taking the scene in.  
  
"Mr. Blaine has instructed me to escort you to the gala for this evening's festivities. He wanted to make sure that you knew that he was truly thankful for all the help you have been to him over the past several weeks." The chauffeur smiled. "I am Anthony. If there is anything that I can do for you tonight, please just let me know."  
  
"Thank you Anthony." Serena locked her apartment and walked towards the limo. "Well, it looks like I'll be riding in high style, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Anthony opened the door for her, and they drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived about 20 minutes later to the ball room where the costume ball was to take place. It was in an old Victorian house, and several people were arriving at the same time as Serena, but very few were in limousines. Anthony stopped the car directly in front of the steps and opened the door for Serena. "Mr. Blaine wanted me to tell you that he will be waiting for you on the lanai, Miss Serena. It has been a pleasure escorting you tonight." Serena thanked the man and walked up the stairs, stopping only at the entrance in order to give her ticket to the man at the front door. She then walked directly to the lanai, where she saw Blaine dressed in his best tuxedo.  
  
"If I had known this was a formal event, I would have dressed more formally." Serena said to him quietly.  
  
"No, not a formal event. I'm pretending to be James Bond, 007. Can't you tell? A tuxedo, a suave debonair smile, and a beautiful lady on my arm." Blaine took her hand and kissed it. "You look ravishing, Serena. Welcome to my Halloween party." He gestured all around him. There were fraternity boys and sorority girls there, yes, but there were also several adults dressed to the nines in obviously expensive costumes wandering about, eating, or dancing.  
  
"This is a lot more than I expected, to be honest," Serena replied. "Who are all of these people?"  
  
"Well, many are frat boys or sorority girls, as you know. But the other people are contributors and parents to the fraternities, sororities, or to the university in general. This is going to be the biggest bash for a hundred miles tonight. And you are my guest." He smiled warmly at Serena, making her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Blaine, this is all very beautiful, but I thought we agreed that this wasn't a date." Serena said cautiously.  
  
"And so it isn't. No dates here. I must be your escort for most of the night, unfortunately, but I'm sure that you will have a fantastic time all the same. I promise you that I will try nothing funny tonight or any night that you don't tell me to. I understand that you have a boyfriend, and I don't want to interfere with that. But just so you know, if there ever comes a time when you don't have anyone, I will be here for you." Blaine looked at her evenly. "Until then, we are nothing more than platonic. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." Serena studied Blaine for a moment. He appeared to be genuine in his words, and until he tried to break this agreement, she would trust him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
(::back to now, the blind date::)  
  
Serena looked down at the dress she was wearing now. It was not so different from the dress she had worn that night. It had been a very long time ago, but Blaine had kept to his word. He had never made a move on her, although he had made very clear his feelings for her from the start. He had remained a true friend, someone to lean on in hard times and laugh with in the easy times. He had been upset at times that she had never gotten over Darien, but he said that he understood. Serena didn't truly think that he did understand, but the fact that he tried to offer her a good life and companionship touched her. However, he had proposed to her last year, saying that he no longer cared that she did not love him. He would take her as she was, and eventually, she would be happy to have him. She was beginning to think that it may be a good idea to take him up on his offer. If she would marry him, then no one would bother her anymore about why she wasn't dating.  
  
And why was it such a bad idea to marry Blaine? He could pay for her medical school, he would treat her like a queen, and he loved her deeply. But she simply didn't love him. Her heart had gone long ago to a love that she couldn't have then. That Christmas had proven exactly what everyone had been saying about Darien all along.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
Muhahaha. . . I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me forever to get this posted. I kept writing bits and pieces, and could never fit them together exactly the way that I wanted. But now I think that I may actually be able to finish the story, or at least, I hope so. This should pacify all of you for now. . . and I've already outlined the ending. . .it's going to be great! Hope you liked it, I'll be back soon! 


	12. Christmas heartbreak

Have you ever had an extensively horrible day? I'm sure that most of you have, so you might relate to what's going on with me right now. I failed a test this morning (I'm talking about making a 30 out of 100 on a specialized tissues test), and then I got a review saying that you wanted more. Actually, the second part is good. But I went to go see exactly where I was in the posting process, and I realized that I hadn't posted the Christmastime story for Serena and Darien. Now the real problem: Apparently, it's been deleted off of my computer, and now I'm really upset, because most of what I'm about to write is coming off the top of my head. It is along the story lines that I had planned, but it's not the original, so it's not EXACTLY like I wanted it. I'm so very very sorry. In the meantime, I've been writing the next two chapters (yes, two chapters), and I'm almost done with them. But it would be pointless to post them unless I have this one written. In other words, it's after 10 o'clock on a school night, and I'm doing my best to figure out what it is that I want to convey in the chapter.  
  
Author's note: This part of the story has a little cursing in it, and a scene that gets close to sex (but it doesn't get farther than kissing, I promise.) Anyways, I was just warning you so that no one out there would be offended, ok?  
  
Anyways. . . On to the story. Remember, we have just left both Serena and Darien enjoying their separate Halloween parties. We are starting about six weeks later, when Serena and Darien are about to be reunited for the first time since their separation at the end of the summer. And we join our program, already in progress:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine. The story is, not the characters. Well, except for Blaine. . . You get what I'm saying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanksgiving came and went uneventfully for Serena and Darien. He spent the day virtually alone at the Military school, eating a Thanksgiving dinner prepared by the headmaster's wife. She spent most of the day with her family, then volunteered at a homeless shelter, serving dinner to people who were much less fortunate than her.  
  
The next week was spent studying for exams. Serena had to take her finals for the semester, while Darien had to take his midterms. After her last exam, Serena packed up her car and went home for a week to see her parents and brother. They were doing well, but life went on without her, it seemed. She felt herself growing away from them as time moved on. Two weeks before Christmas, Serena packed her suitcase and began her long trip to Texas to see Darien. The drive took two full days, and while she was staying in a local motel the night between, she decided to try to call Darien.  
  
"Fort Texas Military School. How can I help you?" A pleasant male voice answered the phone.  
  
"This is Serena Tsukino. I'm coming in tomorrow to visit Darien Shields, and I wondered if it would be possible for me to talk to him." Serena replied.  
  
"One moment." Serena was put on hold to a John Sousa march. A minute later, Darien answered the phone.  
  
"Serena?" his familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yep." Serena smiled. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great, now. I can't believe you finally called." Darien sounded excited.  
  
"Well, you know that your phone privileges are restricted. I'm really not sure why they even let you speak to me now." Serena replied. "But I figured that it couldn't hurt to try, right? It's really good to hear your voice."  
  
"Same here." Darien paused. "You haven't written in over a month. I was beginning to get worried."  
  
"Just busy." Serena replied. "I didn't forget about you, if that was what you were worried about. I've just been concentrating on my studies, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, I can relate to that. I've been pretty busy studying as well." Darien brightened audibly. "So. . . how are you?"  
  
"Well. I'm excited to be coming to see you." Serena's sentence sounded a little tense and awkward to her own ears.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You don't sound quite right." Darien asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Except that I've been doing some thinking." Serena replied.  
  
"That's a dangerous pastime." Darien laughed.  
  
Serena giggled in spite of herself. "Ok, maybe I'll just stop thinking altogether. I've got your Christmas present." She said, changing the subject.  
  
"You're enough of a present for me." Darien said. "it's been weird, us being apart for five months."  
  
"Well, we're rectifying that situation tomorrow," Serena replied.  
  
"Yes we are." There was a muffled sound on the phone. "Look, it's getting late," Darien said, sighing. "the guard is motioning for me to get off the phone. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I'll be there." Serena said.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
"Someday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena rose early the next morning and got on the road. She kept driving, finally reaching the exit for the military academy. She had been driving down a blacktop through the forest for a bout 5 miles (which took her a good 15 minutes or more), when she suddenly entered a clearing. Before her was a large field, in the middle of which stood a fortress-like structure. There was a river not far to the right, and to the left, an obstacle course. All around the complex was a high iron-spike fence. She continued on to the front gate, where a guard was waiting.  
  
"ID." He said gruffly. Serena handed him her driver's license.  
  
"I'm here to see Darien Shields." She said, a bit timidly. The guard only grunted in reply. He consulted a clipboard, flipping through the pages. He marked something down and handed her a parking decal.  
  
"You're cleared. Hang this from your rearview mirror. Proceed to the main office, on the first floor of the main building in front of you." He pointed at the fortress-looking thing, and raised the gate. Serena drove through.  
  
She parked, placing the decal in the appropriate place, and got out of the car. The air was clear and free of pollution. The only sounds were that of the river, the wing through the trees, and the birds. It was a rather peaceful place, and not unpleasant, as Serena had imagined.  
  
On the other hand, the "fortress," as Serena had dubbed it in her head, was not pleasant at all from the outside. It appeared like an old castle, made of grey concrete and cinderblocks. There were four watchtowers, each about six stories tall, and Serena couldn't help but think how easy it would be to shoot her down from those. The rest of the building seemed to be one rather large square, about four stories tall. The front doors were fifteen feet tall by themselves, and made of solid oak. Serena gingerly rang the bell. She heard the echo of the doorbell resound inside the monstrosity of a school.  
  
The door opened slowly but silently, and Serena walked in to find a much warmer atmosphere than she imagined: The floor was covered by a large oriental rug, and the walls were paneled in the same oak as the door. Directly to the right of the doorway was a security desk, including several monitors and several other buttons. There was another guard and the desk, pushing a button. As he let go, the door closed behind her. It was automated. ("Wow," she thought to herself.)  
  
"Hello, I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena introduced herself uneasily. At first, the man looked over a clipboard, similar to the one the guard at the gate had consulted. However, when he looked up, his smile was much warmer. "Welcome, Miss Tsukino. We are pleased to have you here visiting with us."  
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm happy to be here as well. Can I see Darien?" She tried not to sound too anxious.  
  
"Of course. I'll call him down." The guard turned and picked up the phone. Serena took this opportunity to get a better look at her surroundings. To the left was a seating area, complete with cushy red chairs and a reading lamp. Just past this area was a long, dark hallway, surrounded by Roman columns on either side. In front of her was a "hidden door," which matched the paneling of the wood, but had a faint outline. She assumed that it led to the main office. Past the guard's desk was a grant staircase, made of the same rich oak. To the left of the staircase was another dark hallway.  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried, running down the steps two at a time. He pulled her into his arms and off of her feet, twirling her around and kissing her squarely on the mouth. The guard blushed and had the decency to turn away.  
  
"Marry me." Darien whispered into her ear after thoroughly kissing her.  
  
"Someday." Serena answered, slightly out of breath. "Someday, I will."  
  
"You look so beautiful." Darien said, touching her face. "I've just been dreaming about this. . . and now you're here!" He picked her up and twirled her around again, making her squeal with laughter.  
  
"You're looking pretty good yourself." Serena put him at arm's length, taking him in. Darien's hair was a bit shorter, and he had it parted on the side. His arms were well-bronzed and muscular, and Serena could feel how tight his abs were when he had lifted her off the ground. He was dressed in his uniform, navy blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt, with a navy blue tie. His shoes were perfectly polished and his face was perfectly shaven. If he had looked older than 15 when he came home from camping the summer before, he now looked to be Serena's equal. . . maybe older.  
  
"Gosh, you just look so, uh. . . mature." Serena commented. Darien grinned bashfully. At least he hadn't changed on the inside. But Serena felt herself getting a little hot just being around him. She was even fanning herself when he turned around. The guard winked at her.  
  
"Come on, let me show you around." Darien said. He took Serena's hand and led her down the hallway on the left. "These are the science classrooms. The laboratories are on the second floor, but I take most of my classes in here." He led her into one of the rooms, where there were several models of spaceships, rockets, solar systems, and several posters explaining how everything worked, from electricity to plants, to DNA, and beyond. Darien led her out of that room and led her to the next hallway, which was at a right angle to their current hallway. "These are English and History classrooms. Over there is military history." Serena glanced into this room, where there were several different maps of the world, as different areas were taken over by different peoples. You could walk around the room and see exactly when and where the countries' boundaries had changed over time. At the end of this hallway, Darien turned again. "And this is the math hallway." Darien led her to the end of this hall, where they found themselves in the lobby again. "Downstairs is the auditorium and the dining hall, and upstairs are a few more classrooms, mostly for upper level classes. But mostly, the professors and student dorms are on the third and fourth floors." Darien explained.  
  
"Where is everybody?' Serena asked, commenting on the fact that they hadn't seen anyone since she had entered the building.  
  
"It's Christmas break." Darien shrugged. "Most people have families to go home to. There's only a very small number of people who stay here over the holidays." Darien replied.  
  
"Couldn't Andrew have taken you for a few weeks? At least for Christmas?" Serena asked.  
  
"Beryl wouldn't let him. She said that his college ways would be a bad influence on me. But then she said that she couldn't deal with me either." Darien shrugged again. "I'd rather not be anywhere near her anyway. I mean, I love her because she's my father's sister, but I don't really like her at all."  
  
"I'm sorry." Serena said quietly, holding his hand.  
  
"It's no big deal, especially now that you're here." Darien kissed Serena again softly. "Come on, I'll show you to your room, and then I'll show you mine." He led her up the stairs, grabbing the suitcase that she had left next to the front desk. They went to the third floor by stairs, where Darien led her to an elevator in a corner of the building. He produced a key, which he proceeded to insert into the keyhole next to the elevator. "This is your personal lift for the duration of your stay," he explained in a fake British accent. "I went up this morning to make sure that everything was in order." They boarded the elevator and went to the top of the tower. The doors opened to a small suite, about 20 feet by forty feet, with a kitchenette at one end, and a king-sized bed covered in white linen on the other. The walls had large windows, with open curtains, and the view on all sides was simply breathtaking.  
  
Darien sat Serena's bag down and went over to the window on the far wall. "Come look," he called to her. Serena obeyed, taking his hand as he pointed out the features of the land.  
  
"That's the camp-out island. And over there is the greenhouse." Darien said, pointing this way and that. "I have my own batch of roses there. I go there to think about you a lot."  
  
"Do you like it here?" Serena asked solemnly.  
  
"I didn't think that I would at first. In fact, I was determined to be miserable. But this place is actually great. It's quiet here most of the time, plus I get to work in the greenhouse whenever I want. The school has an excellent reputation, and I like all of my professors and my peers. Best of all, I don't have to live with my aunt." Darien replied. "But it has its downsides too. The biggest one being that I never get to be near you." He said, leaning into her.  
  
"Well, I'm here now." Serena said in a low, soft voice.  
  
"Yes, you are." With that said, Darien pulled Serena into his arms and kissed her. At first, it was tender and innocent, with their lips gently joined in a loving embrace. But as the moments passed, the pent-up emotions of the last several months came rushing to the surface, taking hold of them, making them forget everything that was wrong with this relationship, with what had been keeping them apart for so long. They had been trying to hold back so much, but found that they no longer could. As their tongues danced together, Serena found herself being led towards the bed, but she also found that she simply no longer cared. As she fell back on the bed, Darien caught her head in his hands and continued to kiss her as he leaned on top of her. Their kisses continued to deepen, until they could hardly breathe for the need that was rushing through both of them. Darien's hands began to wander down her body as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his shirt from where it had been tucked in. Darien's eyes were wide open, staring into hers, and she held his eyes with fierce desire. He began to unbutton her shirt, starting at the bottom. Serena almost gave in to the intense feelings that were overwhelming her at that moment, but she suddenly felt his stomach touching hers.  
  
"Wait." She said, pulling away and breathing heavily. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I. . . we were. . . I mean. . . I don't know." Darien replied, breathing just as heavily, with a very red face and mussed hair. He rolled over on the bed next to her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes for a moment to regain her thoughts. She swallowed. Hard. "We have to stop."  
  
"Before we do something we regret?" Darien asked, he face falling quickly.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Serena said, putting her hand on his waist. "Before we do something that we can't undo. I wouldn't regret making love to you. But I might regret it if it's not under the right conditions. I love you. And that means that I'm willing to wait."  
  
"You're right." Darien was breathing easier now. "We should wait. We can wait." He kissed her gently, then stood. "Maybe we should be avoiding your bed."  
  
"Good idea." Serena replied. Darien held out his hand and helped her to her feet. Serena smoothed down her blouse and rebuttoned the bottom two buttons, then combed her fingers through her hair. Darien quickly tucked his shirt back in and readjusted his tie.  
  
"Here." Serena said, smoothing back his hair. Darien took hold of her hand and pulled it to his mouth. He looked into her eyes earnestly and kissed each one of her fingers gently. Serena closed her eyes and allowed him to continue his ministrations for a moment before she kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "Let's get out of here. We'll get dinner." She said, leading him away from the temptation that was her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien ate dinner with the headmaster and his wife, who lived in a house on the edge of the campus. There were three other students who were also present at the dinner. One was a ward of the state, one had parents who were vacationing in Hawaii and simply "wanted time to themselves" ("Not that they don't get enough time to themselves since they've sent me off to school" the freckle-faced boy lamented), and the third had parents who were missionaries in Africa and wouldn't be back for 2 more years.  
  
The headmaster's wife was an extremely gracious hostess, serving a delicious dinner as well as a homemade chocolate cake for dessert. Both the headmaster and his wife seemed to be impressed with Serena, and verbally praised Darien throughout the evening. After dinner, they invited Serena and Darien to stay for a while, but instead, the two went back to the dorm to watch a movie on the big screen television in the den of the boy's dorm. Watching the movie wasn't primarily on either of their minds, but they resisted the urge to kiss throughout the entire movie, knowing that kissing would lead to other things.  
  
They spent much of the night in Darien's room, laying on his bed and talking. There were so many things they wanted to say to each other after being apart for five months, and so many things that they hadn't been a part of or there for with each other.  
  
"And now there is Blaine." Serena continued. "I went to his Halloween party, and I had a really good time." She admitted.  
  
"So do you have feelings for this guy?" Darien asked, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Really good friends, nothing more." Serena replied. "What about your Halloween party? How did it go?"  
  
"Alright." Darien answered. "Rei showed up."  
  
"Rei?" Serena was confused.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently, she made her mom really mad, and she's at the girls' boarding school about ten miles from here." Darien replied.  
  
"Oh." Serena thought this over for a moment. "Well, how is she?"  
  
"All over me." Darien rolled his eyes. "I told her that we'd keep in touch, but I'm just not interested in her that way."  
  
"It's your life. If you want Rei, you are certainly welcome to go after her." Serena said, half-serious.  
  
"Are you joking? She doesn't even compare to you." Darien replied, hugging Serena to him and kissing her ear.  
  
"Good answer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke the next morning covered in a blanket. She looked up to see Darien staring at her with dazed eyes. "Good morning." She said sleepily, pulling the blanket closer around herself.  
  
"Marry me?" Darien asked quietly, kneeling by the bed.  
  
"Someday." Serena answered, as usual.  
  
"No." Darien interrupted. "I mean it. Marry me, Serena." He pulled out a familiar box.  
  
"Darien. . ." Serena whispered as he popped it open. It was the same ring as before, still just as beautiful. "You still have the ring."  
  
"I told you I would keep it. I don't ever want to wake up and not have you laying here next to me. I adore you. I love you. Marry me."  
  
Serena leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. "Someday, I will say yes. I promise you that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang downstairs in the lobby, where the guard from the day before was working again. He didn't really mind working during the holidays, because there wasn't much to do. He put down his copy of Who Moved My Cheese? and looked at the monitor. He saw the aunt of Darien standing at the door, looking impatiently at the monitor. He sighed and buzzed the door to let her in.  
  
"It's about time you let me in." Beryl stormed into the lobby wearing a black dress and heals that looked impossible to walk in. "I'm here for a surprise inspection for my nephew." She smirked. "Take me to his room."  
  
"Miss Shields, how nice to see you today." The guard said cheerily. In reality, his skin crawled at the sight of this woman with her sickly pale skin and bright red hair. Her voice was too shrill this early in the morning. "Just let me call Darien down to come meet you and take you up himself. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that you've come to see him."  
  
"No, you idiot! Didn't you hear me? I'm here for a SURPRISE inspection. You know, the kind where they DON'T know what's coming." Beryl's voice rose an octave. The guard cringed inwardly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said. "But I can't leave the security desk. Would you like for me to call the headmaster to escort you?"  
  
"No." Beryl exclaimed shortly. "I'll just go up myself." She stormed up the stairs, mumbling about how stupid security men were these days.  
  
As she reached the third floor, she could hear laughter coming from down the hall. Surely it wasn't coming from Darien's room. What could he possibly be laughing at this early in the morning? He didn't have a television in his room, and the only books he had access to were the ones in the library. Certainly nothing funny.  
  
Then it struck her. That GIRL was in his room. That filthy, meddling girl. She listened at the door, and her fears were realized. She heard her nephew and THAT GIRL talking and laughing about something or other. It didn't matter if it was about math homework or about the weather, Beryl simply would not tolerate THAT GIRL. She felt the doorknob. Locked. That couldn't only mean one thing. Beryl kicked in the door with her high- healed shoes.  
  
"What on EARTH. . .?" Beryl's voice boomed. "Darien! What is that slut doing in your room?" She found Darien and Serena laying on the bed, having a tickle fight. She had caught them by surprise, as they both rose up immediately and looked at her and the broken door in absolute shock  
  
"Excuse me?" Serena stood, raising her voice.  
  
"Get your ass out of here. NOW!" Beryl pointed out the door, fuming.  
  
"Aunt Beryl. . ." Darien started, raising his voice as well.  
  
Beryl pulled on Serena's blouse, causing several of her buttons to pop off, revealing her bra. "And as for you, whore, we'll see how well you can do when I do this!" She slapped Serena soundly across the face, causing a cry of pain and fury to leave Serena's lips. Beryl began to drag her by her shirt collar, with both Darien and Serena protesting loudly. They arrived in the lobby, where Beryl threw Serena to the ground with a loud thud. Darien ran over to Serena to help her up.  
  
"Touch her and I'll kill you myself!" Beryl sneered.  
  
"What is going on here?" The guard asked, confused.  
  
"This bitch was in my nephew's room!" Beryl shouted, pointing at Serena, who was hurriedly trying to cover herself, since her blouse was gaping open from the torn buttons.  
  
"Ma'am, she had a 5-day pass that she obtained legally from the main office." The man replied.  
  
"Well, I'm stripping her of it." Beryl replied. "My nephew is not allowed to have any visitors without my permission."  
  
"Ma'am, you have that prerogative, but I'm not sure. . ." the officer continued.  
  
"I don't give a damn what you're not sure about." Beryl interrupted. Serena had stood up by this time, and was still trying to hold her blouse closed, and cover the hand mark on her face at the same time.  
  
Darien stepped forward. "Sir, Serena did nothing wrong."  
  
"Don't go against my word, you little brute." Beryl looked positively evil for a moment, causing the uniformed officer to step back with a slightly frightened look on his face. "As Darien's legal guardian, I am demanding that no one be allowed to see Darien without my prior permission. Furthermore, he is to receive NO calls and all letters are to be forwarded to me before he reads them."  
  
"Aunt Beryl! No!" Darien shouted.  
  
"That is no way to speak to your elders!" she replied, slapping him. At this, the guard left the desk and jogged toward her, grabbing her hand before she could strike him again.  
  
"Ma'am. I would advise you NOT to hit the young man again." The guard whispered firmly.  
  
"Unhand me, or I'll press charges." Beryl said. "While you're at it, lock all e-mail privileges for Darien. I want him to have no access to the internet without full supervision, and certainly no contact whatsoever with this bitch. I want him to be fully reformed from the ways of this floozy." She sneered once again at Serena, who could only stand silently.  
  
"Ma'am, perhaps you would like to reconsider." The officer said cautiously, standing nearby so that Beryl would not strike Darien or Serena.  
  
"I certainly would not. I've made up my mind." Beryl pointed at Serena, wanting to strike her again, but thinking better of it. "Escort this whore off the premises."  
  
The man looked at Darien and Serena apologetically. He began to walk toward them. Darien leaned into Serena. "Run." He whispered. She obeyed, and he followed her.  
  
"Hey!" The man and Beryl yelled at the same time. They began to chase after Serena and Darien. Darien pulled Serena into an open classroom and they jumped into the closet. Beryl and the guard ran straight by the room.  
  
"Darien, I have to leave." Serena said. "You're going to be in serious trouble, just for doing this."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want you to go." Darien held her hands tightly.  
  
Serena hugged him to her. "I know." She lifted her head so that she was eye level with him. "Do you still have that engagement ring?"  
  
"Yes." Darien replied.  
  
"Keep it. You will give it to me one day. Promise me." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I promise." Darien whispered back, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
She kissed him soothingly, then heard footsteps in the room. A second later, the guard opened the door to the closet. "Come on out." He said quietly. Serena walked out on shaky legs, with Darien following her.  
  
"Where's Beryl?" Serena asked.  
  
"I sent her the other direction. Darien, I'm sorry, but I have to follow her instructions." Darien nodded sadly. "Miss, you're going to have to leave." Serena nodded as well. They followed the guard back to the lobby in silence.  
  
"So, this is goodbye." Darien said, turning toward Serena.  
  
"Just for now." Serena grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her. "Don't forget that I love you." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"BITCH!" Beryl stormed in at that moment, grabbed Serena, and pulled her away from Darien. She proceeded to land a left hook on Serena in the nose, knocking her out completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke in the hospital with a broken nose. "Darien. . ." she whispered.  
  
"He's not here, miss." A woman in police uniform stood next to her bed. "Serena, there are some serious allegations being brought against you." She said firmly, but still gently. Serena supposed that this woman was trained to speak this way, for occasions such as this.  
  
"What?" Serena was still groggy.  
  
"Beryl is accusing you of statutory rape." The woman continued.  
  
"But. . . Darien and I never slept together! The most we ever did was kiss!" Serena was confused. Could Beryl actually do this?  
  
"Beryl says that you did have sex with him." The policewoman looked sympathetic to Serena's plight. "I'm here to offer you a deal from her."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Serena was wary of any deal that came from Beryl.  
  
"She will drop the charges, but on two conditions: you must drop any charges against her AND never contact Darien again." The policewoman was reading this from a sheet in her hand.  
  
"No deal." Serena said simply. She was waking up now.  
  
"Miss, I'd take it. These allegations can ruin your record for life, even if you aren't convicted. And from what I've seen, Beryl is a violent woman. Staying away from her is probably the smartest thing you can do right now." The woman said.  
  
"Darien and I are in love. I'm willing to wait for him." Serena replied, standing her ground.  
  
"Serena," the officer used her first name this time, using a quieter and much more soothing tone of voice. "No man is worth this. Please reconsider. It won't be possible for you to contact Darien anyway until he finishes college. By then, he will have forgotten you. And I promise, you will have forgotten him too. Your heart will heal, I assure you." The woman was sincere and obviously concerned.  
  
Serena considered her alternative. She knew that she would never stop loving Darien. But would he stop loving her? Five or six or seven or eight years could make a huge difference in a relationship. She sighed as silent crocodile tears fell down her cheeks. "Where do I sign the agreement?" She asked in a voice she didn't recognize as her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? This story is going to be a lot longer than I thought, and I don't know if I should apologize for that or not. I can assure you that it's going to have an excellent ending, though. Give me your feedback! I live for feedback! 


	13. Summer vacations

Hi there! Sailorstar here! I just turned 21 (happy birthday to me!) and for my birthday, I got a new computer! :-) In other words, I'm in a really good mood. And I've counted the number of pages that I have written (not typed, actually hand-written) and it's somewhere in the vicinity of 50 pages.... Probably more. Anyways, I'm typing them up now, and I hope to have them out to you soon! The story, like I said, took a couple of unexpected twisted and turns, but I hope that you'll all like them. Remember, I only like happy endings, so when you get to a part that you either don't like or wonder what's going to happen in the end, repeat over and over to yourself, "Sailorstar isn't going to let me down." And with that said, let's get on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: ::Puts on Mickey Mouse hat:: Now, boys and girls, keep your hands in the vehicle at all times. If at any point you feel like this is becoming too gushy for you, that's just plain tough. Please do not stand until the ride has come to a complete stop, and please enjoy your stay at the twisted emotions hall of fame. Oh, and these characters don't belong to me (not even Mickey).  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Serena was released from the hospital a few days after being hit by Beryl, and spent a quiet Christmas with her family. Whenever her mother tried to talk to her about what had happened with Darien and his aunt, Serena adamantly refused to speak. She didn't even want to think about what had happened.  
  
Three weeks later, she was back at school, walking to class. Her nose had healed , except for a little bruising, and she was ready to get back to a normal life. "Serena!" she heard a voice call from behind her.  
  
She turned around and smiled. "Blaine. It's so nice to see you."  
  
"Yeah. You walking this way?" Blaine asked, shifting his backpack to his other shoulder.  
  
"My next class is over there." Serena pointed to the Biology building  
  
"Hey, me too! We'll walk together." Blaine smiled congenially.  
  
"By the way, thanks for inviting me to the Halloween ball. I didn't really get the chance to tell you how much fun I had." Serena mentioned.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That was months ago. But I have to say that you were especially beautiful that night." Blaine replied.  
  
"Yeah, before my nose got broken." Serena muttered. Still, it was the beginning of the new year. A lot had happened and Serena was broken- hearted from her encounters with Darien and his terrible aunt. She had tried to write to Darien, but her letters were returned unopened, the word "slut" written in bold red ink across the back of the envelope. Also, she could not call him, and he had no computer access anymore. Molly had offered the advice that it might be time to move on with her life. Maybe Molly was right. But Serena's heart continued to tell her otherwise.  
  
Blaine interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, a few of the guys and I are getting together on Friday to go to the movies. It'll be a group of guys and girls, and it should be a lot of fun. You want to join us?"  
  
Serena pondered the invitation for a moment. Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do on a Friday night, now that she couldn't see Darien. Not that she was giving up on him, but it wouldn't hurt for her to go to a movie, would it? "Sure, I'll see you there."  
  
Friday night, Serena donned a knee-length khaki skirt and a warm white sweater, adding white snow boots to complete her ensemble. She used minimal makeup to cover the last of the bruises left by Beryl. She cringed as she thought of the woman slapping her across the face. The memory stung more than the actual cuts and bruises, but still...  
  
She arrived at the movies a few minutes early and looked for the large group of people Blaine had told her about, but there was none. However, Blaine was standing at the entrance of the theater by himself. He waved, and she found a parking space. "What's up?" She asked as she approached him.  
  
"The guys bailed on me. I'm really sorry, Serena." Blaine answered truthfully. "But I'd still love to go to the movie with you."  
  
"Blaine, I'm not comfortable with this." Serena replied. "I told you that I don't want to date you."  
  
"Not a date, I swear." Blaine replied, then sighed. "Look, Serena, I know it's obvious that I really like you. But I promise, the guys really did bail out tonight. If you don't want to date, can we at least see each other socially... as friends?"  
  
"Just as friends? Nothing more? Not friends with benefits or anything like that?' Serena asked.  
  
"No benefits other than enjoying each other's company. Just friends." Blain repeated.  
  
Serena mulled over this for a moment. "Okay. So, what movie do you want to see?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
I'm so glad that we can write to each other. Perhaps I may even be able to call you soon. Your aunt isn't all that bad.  
  
I was sorry to hear about your terrible experience with Serena and you aunt. But perhaps this is for the best. I mean, I love Serena too, but she was just a bit old for you, don't you think? You should look for someone your own age. . . Which reminds me, my birthday is coming up soon. My parents will be visiting. If you want, I'll have them pick you up and we can all go out to dinner. It would be really great to see you again.  
  
I have a confession to make: when I saw you in your tuxedo at the Halloween party, you completely took my breath away. You looked so handsome, and I also have to say that you looked really good. I guess that I'm trying to say that whenever you get over Serena, I'm here for you.  
  
Always, Rei  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Darien reread the letter. It was obvious Rei was making a move on him. He had been talking to a few of the guys about what had happened with Serena, but the general consensus was that he should forget her and move on with his life. He was beginning to wonder if they were right. He began his letter back to Rei, accepting her invitation.  
  
The next week, Karen came with her husband to pick up Darien. She got out of the car and hugged him. "Darien, I'm so glad you're coming with us today. We've missed you down in Louisiana."  
  
Darien smiled easily. "I can honestly say that I've missed you too." They got in the car and headed towards Rei's school. When they arrived, Rei was standing outside, eagerly awaiting them. She was wearing a knee-length plaid skirt and a black sweater and her long black hair was pulled back in a bun. She ran to her parents and hugged them fiercely, then ran over to Darien and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.  
  
The restaurant was a quaint Italian/Greek mix, and the atmosphere was very romantic. Darien sat next to Rei, so her parents could sit next to each other. They ordered they food, and began to discuss what had been going on lately in their lives.  
  
Rei discussed how well she was doing in school; Darien was thoroughly impressed. It sounded like Rei had finally gotten her act together. Karen asked Darien how he was doing.  
  
"Pretty well, considering." Darien answered. He explained how he was already more than a year ahead of his class, and that he might even graduate early. Karen smiled warmly.  
  
"We're so happy for you, Darien." Then she started telling them about home, how the girls were. Darien was listening intently when he suddenly felt something nudging his foot and moving up his leg. With horror, he realized that Rei was trying to play footsie with him!  
  
He looked in her direction, but she wasn't looking at him. However, she continued her ministrations up and down his leg, sending involuntary shivers up his spine.  
  
They returned to the school after dinner, where the principal greeted them. "Rei, I hope you had a pleasant time with your parents and friend." Rei nodded respectfully. The principal was a pleasantly plump woman, in her mid-forties, and no wedding band. She offered to take Rei's parents on a tour of the grounds.  
  
"Miss Blythe, would you mind if I showed Darien around?" Rei asked. "I'm sure that you would like to speak to my parents about my progress."  
  
Miss Blythe hesitated. "Ok, Rei. But remember, no boys in the dorm wings." Rei nodded again. With that, Miss Blythe led her parents down the corridor. When they were out of sight, Rei grabbed Darien's hand and led him through the next building. She showed him the classrooms, the gym, and the cafeteria. Darien couldn't help but think back to when Serena had visited him. This was so similar.  
  
Suddenly, Rei covered Darien's eyes. "Wha--?!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Shh." She whispered. "I have a surprise for you. Now, step forward." Darien obeyed. Rei removed her hands from his face and left his side. He heard shuffling noises. "Okay, you can open your eyes." Rei said, quietly, but still excited.  
  
Darien opened his eyes slowly and suppressed a sigh of wonder. Before him was a beautiful garden, filled with many types of flowers. The moon filtered in from the glass windows above. He immediately realized that he was in the greenhouse, but this was different from most greenhouses. There were areas with benches, and a larger area with several desks bunched together. But it was the middle of the room that took his breath away.  
  
In the center of this amazing jungle, there was a white marble fountain, an angel with flowing hair standing on top. Around the fountain were rose bushes, in a rainbow of colors. "Wow, Rei," he breathed in the scent of the roses. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I just knew you would like it." Rei said. She moved toward him. "Look..." She had set out a blanket next to the roses and had a picnic basket next to it.  
  
Darien raised his eyebrow. "What is this all about?"  
  
Rei came over and took his arm. "It's my birthday, and I'm happy you're here." Darien allowed her to lead him toward the blanket.  
  
"Rei, I think we need to talk." Darien said. "I think that maybe..."  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to let go of Serena. And maybe it's time for us to be together." Rei interrupted. "You know how I feel about you, Darien, and you know that we would be good together."  
  
"Rei, I just think that..." Darien began again.  
  
"That I'm right?" Rei interrupted again. "Of course I am. I've grown up since last summer, or can't you see that? I can be whatever you want me to be." She slinked towards him.  
  
"Rei, this is really not a good idea." Darien sputtered, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Why not? We won't get caught." Rei replied, almost sitting in his lap.  
  
"Rei, don't." Darien felt trapped. He didn't know what to do. "You and I... this can't happen."  
  
"Don't you care for me, Darien?" Rei pouted.  
  
"Of course I care about you, Rei, but..." Darien answered, but was interrupted again, this time with Rei's lips pressed against his own.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Are you sure your parents don't mind me tagging along on their vacation?" Serena asked pensively.  
  
"Of course not. It was their idea to invite you. And it's OUR vacation, not just theirs." Blaine replied comfortingly. His red hair was shining in the sun, and his freckles stood out on his face. Otherwise, however, he looked like an Irish god. "Besides, they really want to meet you."  
  
Serena climbed into the Mercedes with him. "Let's go then." They drove for a couple of hours. Blain explained where they were going.  
  
"My parents have a house on the coast with its own private dock. That's where we keep the yacht. This summer, it will be me, you, my parents, and the captain and his first mate, who just happens to be his wife. There are three bedrooms on board, so there are a few choices of arrangements. Ideally, you would get your own room, but the captain and his wife will be sharing the smallest cabin. So, either you stay with my mother, or you stay with me. I'll let you decide."  
  
"One question: How 'lovey-dovey' are your parents? Serena asked.  
  
"VERY." Blaine emphasized. "They are constantly all over each other. I have to warn you, it can be a bit unnerving at first."  
  
Serena smiled. "Perhaps, but don't you hope that your marriage will be so happy?"  
  
Blaine stopped for a red light and looked directly at her. "It will be." He kissed her cheek and continued driving.  
  
"I guess it would be cruel to keep them out of each other's bed for 10 weeks." Serena laughed. "So, it's looks like you and I just became roommates."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Darien, where are you headed for the summer?" Jeffrey asked as he packed up his parents car.  
  
"Staying here. I'm trying to graduate in three years instead of four, so I'll be taking summer school classes."  
  
"Man, you are way too far into your education. Don't forget to have a little fun this summer, ok?" Jeffrey hugged him quickly. "I'll see you in August, man." With that, he got into his parents car and drove off, headed for a Hawaii vacation.  
  
"Yeah, you should take some time for fun this summer," a familiar voice called behind him. Darien turned around to see Rei standing behind him.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing here?" he asked. Rei was wearing a short black skirt with a bright red shirt that fit just a little too snugly in just the right places.  
  
"I came to see you before I went home for the summer, silly." She sidled up to him and put her arms around his neck. "I didn't want you to forget about me."  
  
"Trust me, I won't." Darien gently but firmly removed Rei's arms from around his neck.  
  
Rei pouted with lips colored a fantastic shade of ruby red. "Darien, I can't stop thinking about our kiss in the garden."  
  
Darien blushed. When Rei had kissed him, he had almost made himself believe it was Serena, and responded in kind. He had pulled away, only to see Rei, and had avoided talking to her ever since, even though their schools had frequent outings together. "Look, Rei. I tried to tell you, that was a mistake. I don't think of you that way."  
  
Rei smiled like a cat. "But you will, Darien." She pressed her body into him and kissed the sensitive spot on his neck. Darien pushed her away again, but she moved for his lips this time.  
  
"Rei!" he mother called from the crowd. Rei let her hand run down his chest and walk away, letter her assets be well known. Darien just gave a huge sigh of relief.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Blaine and Serena arrived at the summer house. Serena was amazed at how large it was. It was obviously a mansion with three floors and at least twenty windows per floor per side of the house. "Uhm, so, uh, how big is this place?"  
  
"Oh, this was handed down to my mom. It has about 150 rooms." Blaine replied nonchalantly. "By the way, did I tell you to pack a formal gown?" he asked.  
  
"No... and even if you had, I don't own anything really formal." Serena replied.  
  
"Looks like you and my mother will be bonding over shopping bags, then." Blaine grinned. He showed Serena to a room on the second floor. It was painted a soft hue of lavender, with frilly lace curtains and a large canopy bed. A cherry oak armoire occupied one corner and a matching vanity lived against the far wall. Two walk-in closets completed one inside wall, and the outside wall had several large French doors which led out to the balcony.  
  
"This will be your room until we leave, and when we get back." Blaine brought in Serena's luggage. "My parents aren't here yet, so I guess I'll show you around." He took her through the house, starting at the room next to hers. "This is my room." It was not as frilly, but still old fashioned, with leather-clad furniture and a large oak bed. "We'll share a bathroom, just like on the yacht. I promise, I'm not a bad bathroom mate."  
  
As they finished the tour, Serena heard a door open downstairs. "Sounds like my parents are here." Blaine took Serena's hand and led her back to the front door. There in the doorway was a handsome, slightly again man holding a gracefully aging woman, as a husband would lift his bride over the threshold. They were kissing passionately.  
  
"Ahem." Blaine cleared his throat loudly. The couple reluctantly pulled away from each other, and the woman shifted out of the man's arms. "Serena, I would like for you to meet my parents. This is Blaine Stephen McMillan and Second, and Theresa Victoria McMillan." Serena help out her hand, which Blaine's father took warmly in both of his own and kissed. "Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
"Stephen, you are such a flirt." Theresa gently punched his shoulder. She hugged Serena tightly. "My dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. My son speaks of little else these days." Blaine blushed furiously.  
  
"Mother..." he warned.  
  
"Oh, pish posh. She's an absolutely wonderful girl." Theresa smiled warmly at Serena, who took this opportunity to take the woman in foully. Theresa had a thick head of auburn hair, with a small silver streak on the side. Her face was long and narrow, but her eyes were beautifully green. She was dressed in khakis and a light sleeveless sweater and a string of pearls to finish the ensemble. Blaine's father, on the other hand, had totally silver hair, with rugged good looks. Blaine definitely favored his father. He was well built under his polo shirt and khakis. He exuded charm in high doses.  
  
"Well, what's for dinner?" Theresa asked, clasping her hands together.  
  
"I'm not sure. Consuela hasn't appeared yet." Blaine answered. "I wasn't really expecting her for another hour, though."  
  
"That's true. What shall we do in the meantime?" Theresa continued.  
  
"Serena doesn't have a formal gown." Blaine offered.  
  
"That's criminal! Honey, hand me the checkbook. We're going shopping!" Theresa cried happily.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Theresa and Serena arrived at the local shopping center twenty minutes later. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Theresa exclaimed. "You can't imagine how unbearable it is for me to go on vacation with two men 20 years in a row. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband and son, but sometimes you just need girl talk, you know?"  
  
Serena smiled. "I know." They walked into SAKS 5th avenue. "Oh, I can't afford this." Serena said, embarrassed.  
  
"Ridiculous. I didn't expect you to." Theresa tsked. "Consider this a gift."  
  
"But this will be expensive." Serena protested.  
  
"No worries." Theresa pulled Serena in. Immediately, a saleswoman wearing a tailored suit approached them. "Mrs. McMillan, it's been far too long."  
  
"Yes, Trish, it has. This is a friend of mine. Serena, this is Trish. We're here to buy a wardrobe for the summer." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. McMillan, I couldn't impose upon you that way." Serena tried to protest.  
  
"It's Theresa, and it's a gift. No protesting." Theresa followed Trish to a back room, a personal suite especially for their most valued customers.  
  
"Let's see... what size are you?" Trish asked, after seating them and offering cookies and drinks. "No, don't tell me. You're a 7, a little bigger than a B cup."  
  
Serena nodded, astonished. "How...?"  
  
"It's my job, honey." Trish winked. "I'll be right back." She was gone for a few minutes, then returned with a rack of assorted clothes and another girl. "This is Amanda." She explained. "She'll help you in the dressing room, if you need it."  
  
"Thanks." Serena replied. She picked a pair of corduroys and a fitted blouse, and began to try on clothes.  
  
After several outfits were picked out, Trish brought in a rack with over fifty dresses on it, in all styles and colors. Serena stared. "Go on, dear, try them on." Theresa encouraged. Serena obeyed, picking a red, short dress first. She walked back out and all three women oohed and aahed over her. "Definite possibility, but let's go with something a little longer, for a more elegant feel." Trish said, this time picking out a navy blue floor length gown.  
  
Serena went on like this for almost an hour. Every dress looked fantastic on her. Theresa smiled. "Which dress did you like best, dear?"  
  
"Mrs. McMillan, if I may. There is one gown that I have been saving for someone who SHOULD wear it." Trish left and quickly returned, carrying a gown in a sealed plastic bag. Serena opened the bag in the dressing room and was dazzled. Her eyes glowed as she put the gown on and stepped out to model it for the ladies.  
  
"This is the dress." Theresa and Serena said together.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
That night, Serena lay in bed, reading a Stephen King novel. She heard a knock at the balcony door and looked over to see Blaine standing there, grinning. She motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Serena, you should come see the moon over the water." Blaine called to her from the door, not walking in, but beckoning. Serena reluctantly rose from the bed, wearing a new set of long silk pajamas she had bought that day. She walked outside into the cool night air to join Blaine. He led her to the edge of the balcony and directed her gaze towards the crescent moon hanging above the water, silently keeping its guard over the earth.  
  
"The moon reminds me of you, somehow." Blaine said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. Sometimes I think that I have a special connection with it that no one else can have." She hugged herself tightly to keep the cold out. Blaine noticed and came up behind her to put his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. Serena leaned into him for a moment, reveling in the warmth of his embrace, then remembered herself, pulling away slightly.  
  
"You know, this place will be mind someday." Blain said quietly to Serena.  
  
"Will it?" she echoed, looking out over the ocean.  
  
"Yes. I hope that maybe someday it won't just be mind. I imagine being right here with my wife, my family." He said softer than before.  
  
"She'll be a very lucky woman." Serena mused.  
  
:Yes, she will." Blaine leaned into Serena again. "Serena, I ..."  
  
"Gosh, Blaine, it's getting so late." Serena said, pulling away quickly. "I better head for bed." She opened the door to her room.  
  
"Serena, wait." Blaine called. Serena turned.  
  
"Goodnight Blaine." She said firmly. "Pleasant dreams, and I look forward to going around the world with you."  
  
"Goodnight, Serena." Blaine said quietly, and returned to his own room.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
The next morning, Theresa walked in to the breakfast nook, a huge grin on her face. "The boat's ready to go, and so am I. What about you two?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely." Serena said enthusiastically. "Let's go."  
  
They loaded their luggage into a golf cart to drive down the quarter mile dock. "We have such a large yacht, we need at least fifteen feet of water for it to float," Blaine explained. The yacht waited at the end of the pier, rocking back and forth as if it was impatient to be on its way out into the world. Blaine's dad stood on the deck. Blaine jumped up and began to help his father load the bags, while Theresa showed Serena the different areas of the boat. There was a kitchen stocked with many non- perishables, as well as a small dining area. There was a living area with satellite TV, as well as a library of books on the wall. Past the living room was a staircase leading down into a hallway. The room on the right was a bathroom with two sinks and a shower. On the left, a large bedroom was occupied with twin beds and two small, round windows.  
  
"This will be your room with Blaine." Theresa indicated. "Now, are you sure you're ok with sharing a room with him?"  
  
Serena assured her it was fine. Theresa showed Serena to the back of the boat next. "This is the master bedroom." She said, opening the door. There was another large bedroom, this time with a king-sized bed. "This is where my husband and I will be if you need us." She indicated. "We have our own bathroom, so we won't all have to share the one in the hallway."  
  
"Well, that's a bit of a relief." Serena laughed. Theresa took her above the deck and showed her the captain's station.  
  
"The captain should be her soon, and he'll be bringing his first mate, also known as his wife. They will be alternating days and nights." She pointed to a hatch in the floor of the cabin. "That leads to the captain's quarters. Basically, it's a cot with a sink and a toilet. We really should upgrade it, but we pay Jack pretty well to make up for his poor accommodation."  
  
Serna nodded and followed Theresa out on deck. Blaine and his father were just loading the last of the supplies and luggage. "My dear, we are ready to be away." Stephen yelled. "Come, let us celebrate!" He went down to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of champagne and four glasses.  
  
At that moment, an elderly man with a neatly trimmed white beard and a grandfatherly face climbed on board the boat. "Am I too late for the ride?" he asked jovially.  
  
"On the contrary, you're just on time." Blaine's father replied. "Serena, I would like for you to meet a very dear friend of ours, Captain Jack Hannigan."  
  
"Jack 'Sparrow' Hannigan, if you please," Jack took Serena's hand. "Enchante, mademoiselle." He kissed her hand gently.  
  
"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Serena giggled softly.  
  
"Jack here has been captain of our fleet since before I was born," Stephen said. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with my boat, or my family." He hugged Theresa tightly. He poured the champagne all around.  
  
"Shall I fetch a glass for you, old Jack?" Blaine asked.  
  
"I wouldn't hear of it. No alcohol for the captain." Jack said. "Speaking of more people, where is my first mate?"  
  
"Right behind you, cap'n." An Australian voice called. Everyone turned to look at the woman who carried that voice. She was also a bit elderly, with coifed silver hair and wearing a blue suit. She turned to Serena. "Allison Hannigan, at your service. But please, call me Allie."  
  
Serena smirked. "Do you realize there is an actress who shares your name?"  
  
"Yesiree. But I tell you, I am definitely better-looking." Allie winked at Serena.  
  
"I would have to agree." Jack said, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Come, dear. It seems that the McMillan's have already loaded everything except for you and me. Let's not keep our employers waiting." Jack and Allie stepped back to the pier to retrieve their bags.  
  
About an hour later, the yacht left the dock, with six happy passengers aboard.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Two weeks later, Serena found herself sitting on deck, reading a book while the ship navigated the Panama Canal. She was wearing a golden string bikini with a matching sarong, enjoying the view of the jungle around her. Theresa walked towards her, wearing a black one piece suit and a purple sarong.  
  
"So, are you enjoying your vacation thus far?" Theresa asked, taking the deck chair next to Serena.  
  
"I'm finding it very relaxing so far," Serena replied. They had already visited the Bahamas, as well as a few small Spanish-speaking islands. "Where are we off to next?"  
  
"Actually, we're going to visit Australia, but fist we'll visit Paraguay and Chili." Theresa replied.  
  
"This is just so extravagant for me." Serena commented. "I'm not used to such luxury."  
  
"Serena, you should get used to it." Theresa said solemnly. "You know that Blaine's father and I adore you, right?"  
  
"That's very flattering," Serena replied.  
  
"Well, it's true. You are more than welcome to spend as much time as you want with us." Theresa smiled, patting Serena on the knee.  
  
"Thank you." Serena said, not knowing what else to say. Theresa nodded. Stephen walked up and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"There's a plumbing problem downstairs." He said quietly to her.  
  
"Oh, there is?" Theresa stood. "Excuse me, Serena." The two of them rushed down to the cabins below deck.  
  
Allie walked down from the cockpit laughing. "Those two never could get enough of each other. They were always so much in love, it seems."  
  
"You mean that they're...?" Serena, looking surprised, blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Honey, you'll be lucky if you find a man who adores you and who you adore enough to act like that when you've been married for thirty years." Allie replied, giving her a wink.  
  
"What about you and Jack? Are you still like that?" Serena changed the subject.  
  
Allie laughed. She was a little overweight, and her whole body shook with happiness. "Oh, no, honey. I'm a new addition to this little family. Jack and I have only been married for five years. But yes, we act like that."  
  
"Only five years?" Serena echoed.  
  
"Jack was married when he was eighteen. Susan got pregnant, and both she and baby died in childbirth. That was just about the time he started sailing for the McMillan's. Sailing took his mind away from the pain." Allie paused.  
  
"Did Jack tell you all of this?" Serena asked carefully.  
  
"No, I was there. I'm Susan's best friend. Jack and I became best friends after she died. I never married; I never met anyone who was as good to me as Jack had been to Susan. So, I took up sailing too. Sometimes we sailed together, sometimes not. We decided to share an apartment when we turned thirty, to save on money. But still, we were only best friends. It was always platonic; we were never attracted to each other that way. So we always worked well together. But Jack still mourned Susan. There were nights when I would go to his room and just hold him because he was crying. He really loved her."  
  
"But he never moved on?" Serena asked. She thought of her and Darien. Had he moved on? Would he be like Jack, and never move on?  
  
"Those nights became less frequent as we became older. They never happened while we were at sea. Eventually, I stopped dating altogether, and I stopped having to go into Jack's room to comfort him." Allie replied.  
  
"So how did you get married? Or maybe I should ask, why?" Serena asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"I'm not sure. Jack went off on a sail one Tuesday, and told me he would e home on Thursday. Well, there was a terrible storm off the coast over the next couple of days, and he wasn't home until Saturday. When he walked up to the house we were living in at the time, I ran out to him and started beating on his chest, sobbing and screaming about how worried I had been. He looked at me for a minute and said, 'You missed me?' and I said, 'Of course I did, you idiot. I love you.' It just popped out. I don't know what made me say it at the time, except it was true. Al of a sudden, the next thing I knew, Jack was saying, 'I think I love you too.' I replied, 'You THINK?' Jack just laughed. 'No, I know.' And he kissed me. The rest is history." Allie sighed happily.  
  
"Wow, that was so romantic." Serena had stars in her eyes. "You're so lucky."  
  
"Well, I almost wish it had happened sooner. I always wanted kids. On the other hand, Blaine's grandfather died with Stephen was pretty young. Jack was like a father to him. There is not a better man than Stephen." Allie continued. "Except, possibly, for Blaine himself. He's always been gentle and sociable; he took after his mother that way. He's intelligent, handsome, kind, and caring. What more could a woman want?" Allie posed the question, raising her eyebrows at Serena.  
  
"Oh, Blaine and I aren't together." Serena replied quickly, raising her hands in defense. "Don't get me wrong; he's definitely one of my best friends, and he's a wonderful man. But I'm not in love with him, or even interested in his that way." Serena realized how much like Allie's story her life seemed right now.  
  
"Honey, best friends make the best lovers, and I don't just mean in bed. No one would be better to you than Blaine could be." Allie repeated. "But, you're young. You still have a lot of life to live. A lot of things to do. You'll make the right decision for you, I'm sure." She patted Serena on the leg and walked back up to the cockpit to resume the captain's station.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Nighttime was pleasant on the yacht. Serena dressed in a pair of soft pink pajama pants and a white tank top and walked up on the deck, barefooted. They had visited South America and were almost at Australia now, after being on the ocean for about six weeks. Serena liked to come up on deck at bedtime and let Blaine fall asleep first. She would spend the time thinking about her life, what was going on. Often, she would find herself thinking about Darien. She wondered how he was doing, if he ever even thought about her. She missed him terribly.  
  
A soft wind blew a cold breeze through her hair, and Serena felt a hand smooth it back down. She turned in surprise to see Blaine looking earnestly at her. "What do you think about when you come up here?" he asked, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Things." She replied.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Blaine asked.  
  
"A little." Serena answered. "But I don't mind. It's so peaceful out here."  
  
"Yeah, I've always loved sailing." Blaine said, rubbing her arms to warm them up. "When I'm out here, it's so easy to forget about everything else in the world, as if nothing else matters." He paused. "But it's so much better when you're with people you love."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Serena countered. "You know I adore you, Blaine..."  
  
"Do you?" Blaine inquired quietly.  
  
"I truly do. But I think I've made it clear my intentions." Serena emphasized.  
  
"You have." Feeling dejected, he pulled away from Serena. "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on with this guy, Serena?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Are you sure you really want to know?"  
  
"I really do. Please tell me." Blaine waited.  
  
Serena looked back over the water. "His name is Darien." She began. "We met last summer. He's a little younger than me, but it really didn't matter to us. We held it together, despite troubles that arose. At the end of the summer, his parents were both killed in a car accident. Since he is younger than me, he still couldn't be independent. His aunt came and split us up, sending him to military school. Over Christmas, I went to see him, but his aunt found out and has cut off all communications between us, via a restraining order. I haven't been able to see or talk to him since." Tears blurred her vision, but she refused to wipe them away. "It may seem silly to you, Blaine, but I really love Darien. I'm not sure that I'll even love anyone the way I love him."  
  
"Maybe you won't." Blaine replied. "In fact, you probably won't."  
  
Serena was surprised. "Then what do you think I should do?"  
  
"The way I see it, you have three options. Option 1: you wait and see if Darien ever comes looking for you. Option 2: you go looking for Darien. These options present problems, however. Darien may never be able to come looking for you, and we already know that we can't get in touch with him from this side of the fence, because of that restraining order. So we've reached Option 3: You try to go on with your life, whether that involves new love or not." Blaine was matter-of-fact.  
  
"So you're saying I should give up on Darien?" Serena's face fell.  
  
"Not at all. But it may be the best solution for you to have a productive, happy life." Blaine put his arm around her. "Either way, I'll be here for you, no matter what."  
  
"Thanks." Serena said quietly, letting one tear slip down her cheek. She leaned into Blaine's warm embrace, enjoying the camaraderie. "This reminds me of the night at the house."  
  
"About that..." Blaine started.  
  
"Blaine, I'm not sure that I want you to finish that sentence." Serena interrupted.  
  
"I need to." Blaine replied. "You've made it clear that you don't have romantic feelings for me. I respect that. I'm willing to take anything that you have to give me, and if it's only friendship, then so be it."  
  
"Blaine, you need to know something." Serena interjected. "I love you. And I mean that. But you're right, it's not a romantic love. It's only friendship. You are my best friend, and I want us to stay that way."  
  
"I understand." Blaine replied. "But you do love me, even if it is just friendship. So I offer this to you: I know that you may never fall in love again. I've seen how faithful you are to the memory of Darien, and I respect that. But you also need to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, and I'm always going to be faithful to you. Can you just think about being with me? I have enough romance for the both of us, and maybe in time, you'll learn to love me romantically too."  
  
Serena didn't say anything for a moment. She kept thinking about Darien, about how they had so many problems, and had been torn apart so violently. "I just... I'll think about it." It wasn't the worst option. Blaine clearly loved her, and she would live a comfortable existence if she chose him.  
  
"That is all I ask." Blaine kissed her cheek. It was not unpleasant, but it lingered a little longer than Serena was comfortable with. He stepped away from her, saying, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Goodnight, Serena."  
  
"'Night," Serena replied absently. She heard Blaine walk down the stairs, down to the living quarters. Jack called to her from the cockpit.  
  
"Come on up here, missy." Jack waved at her. Serena nodded and made her way up the ladder. Jack pulled her up the last rung, then led her to the controls. "Peaceful, isn't it? I've always come out to sea when life was too much to handle. But it's the nighttime I love the most." Jack breathed in the salty air. "It's the moon, partially. She's watching me, I think."  
  
"She is." Serena was fully sure of this statement.  
  
"It's amazing. We haven't reached a storm at all, after being out on the sea for several weeks. I'm beginning to think that you're my good luck charm." He laughed jovially. "Come, why don't you take the reins?"  
  
"You mean, you want me to steer the yacht?" Serena backed away, hands up. "Oh, no, not me. I've never even stepped on a boat until now, much less tried to drive one."  
  
"Come on, these newfangled contraptions basically run themselves." Jack took her hands and pulled her to the controls. "Here is the gas," he pointed to a lever, "the brake," another lever, "and steering," the wheel. "Basically, just make sure we stay on this heading." He pointed to a gauge, with a specific reading.  
  
Serena pushed up on the gas, causing the boat to go faster. She held he wheel in her hands, and suddenly felt the power surge through them. She ceased to see the boat, and only felt herself gliding over the water, pulling the moon behind her. The water rose to meet her, to gracefully carry her away from her troubles. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no Blaine, no school, no world hanging about her shoulders. For a moment, she even forgot Darien. There was nothing except her, the water, and the moon.  
  
Time seemed to stretch forever in that moment, when her thoughts were interrupted. "You have the touch." Jack spoke with reverence.  
  
"Hmm?" Serena was pulled out of her reverie.  
  
"Susan had the touch too." He continued to speak softly and slowly, seeming to forget that Serena was there for the moment. "I've never seen another woman with it. You seem to control the waves with you will, and the moon follows you as if you were its goddess." He touched her hair, as if testing to see if she was real. "You're even glowing in the moonlight."  
  
"You still miss her." Serena stated.  
  
"Quite a bit. I love Allie deeply, but Susan was my soul mate." Jack looked depressed. "Life never seemed full after she left. But seeing you here, at the helm, pulling the moon, I thought I was seeing her for a moment." Jack wiped a tear from his eye, then regained his composure. "Blaine is very lucky to have someone like you."  
  
"Blaine doesn't have me." Serena whispered, to herself. "Darien does." _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Wow... this is one of the longest chapters I have posted, and so much is going on in it.... Plus, there is so much more that's going on! I have so many more pages written that aren't typed.  
  
Now, for those of you that I know are going to complain, I swear that I'm not going to let this fanfic end badly. Trust me, ok? Just keep reading until the very end, and I'll update as soon as I type up what I've written. By the way, I have finished writing the story, just have to type it now. I think that you're all going to like it, or at least I hope you will.  
  
PS: Reviews give me sustenance. You don't want me to die for lack of reviews, do you? 


	14. The Blind Date Ends

Here I am again... I'm ready to give you the next installment of the story. As I promised, I'm updating as soon as I can get the thing typed, which is taking awhile due to overwhelming commitments to work and school. Nevertheless, on the other hand, I spend all of my off time on this, because I love it and you guys so much.  
  
By the way, the dress that inspired me that I tried to describe (during the ball) came from Star Wars Episode II: It's known as the lake gown. Go take a look at it if you want to know kinda what I was thinking about.  
  
To Eo, and anyone else who is wondering: Yes, this is still a Darien/Serena fic. Don't worry. I said it wouldn't end badly, and so it won't. What good is a story unless it has a few twists and turns here and there?  
  
Disclaimer: No, officer, I don't know where this Sailor Moon paraphernalia came from. It ain't mine. Really it ain't. (Oh, except for that Blaine character... and the story itself, I guess that's mine)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke to Blaine shaking her gently. "Rise and shine, Serena," he whispered cheerily. "We can see the reefs off the coast of Australia. I didn't think you'd want to miss this."  
  
Serena rose a little groggy, but followed Blaine up the stairs. When she arrived on deck, she took in her breath in wonder. In front of her were the coral reefs, adding many colors to the glassy blue sea. On the horizon, the sun was just rising, bringing with it the colors of dawn. There were soft hues of purple, blue, and yellow filling the sky, scaring away the darkness. The moon, however, remained constant, resisting the push of the sun. Finally, it too disappeared behind the horizon. Serena couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.  
  
From Australia, the party sailed north, up to India, then China, then Japan. Serena found Japan to be exceedingly interesting, and was sorry to leave. At this point, the party got off the yacht and traveled over land to Sweden, where the boat met with them again. It was explained to her that the journey through the frigid northern waters was extremely dangerous, and it was safer to travel by train. Besides, they could travel through Russia, and see the spectacular cathedrals and palaces. The boat was waiting in Sweden, as predicted, and the passengers reloaded. England was visited, then Spain, France, and Greece. There was never much time spent in any of these places, but Serena was just happy to be in good company, and able to see everything that she could.  
  
After being on land and sea for almost thirteen weeks, the party of six finally reached their home harbor. The McMillans were extremely excited to be home. Serena stood at the top of the plank, wondering if she really wanted to get off.  
  
Footsteps came up behind her. "You're wishing we were still on water, aren't ye?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Serena replied.  
  
"It's because she's become part of your soul. She and the moon work together that way... let you think you have them, that they are yours. And when you have to leave them, they beg for you to return." Jack patted Serena on the back. "Don't worry. She'll still be here when you need her. You can come back anytime."  
  
Serena felt comforted by this. "Yes, I can." She smiled, kissed Jack on the cheek and virtually ran to the house.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
To celebrate their return, the McMillans were throwing a huge formal ball. They had attended several formal functions while on vacation, but Serena had refrained from wearing the last gown that she had bought just before leaving on the trip. It still hadn't been brought out of its bag but the one time that she had tried it on. She was debating over whether or not to wear it tonight when a soft knock came at the door.  
  
"May I come in?" Theresa asked, peeking her head around the door.  
  
"Of course", Serena replied, motioning to her. Theresa walked in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a dark green sating dress, which offset the red highlights in her hair and the hazel of her eyes. She reminded Serena of Lita, but much older, and more sophisticated. The dress she wore had a full bustling skirt, but was strapless on the shoulders. He shoes matched perfectly, and her earrings were emerald.  
  
"Serena, you're not dressed yet." Theresa pointed out, "and the ball will be starting very soon."  
  
"No, I suppose I'm not dressed." Serena replied, sitting on the bed forlornly.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetie?" Theresa asked, sitting next to Serena and stroking her hair like her mother used to do when she had waken up from a bad dream. It had always been so comforting to her.  
  
"Nothing." Serena sighed. "Just can't decide what to wear."  
  
"Well, I know what to tell you to wear." Theresa replied, walking to the wardrobe. She pulled out the last dress from the dress shop. "You haven't worn this yet, and it is positively stunning on you."  
  
"I know." Serena said, "But I'm positively terrified o it. I've never owned anything so expensive or fine."  
  
Theresa laughed. "Honey, don't you worry. Here, let me help you get ready." She pulled out the dress, still in its garment bag, and laid it on the bed. "Let's do your hair and makeup first." She seated Serena in front of the vanity and told her to close her eyes. Serena felt her face being wiped, brushed, and powdered. "Open your eyes." Theresa said, turning Serena towards the mirror.  
  
Serena smiled brightly. She was wearing very flattering make-up, with a dark rose shaded lipstick, slightly pink cheeks, and eyes highlighted in soft pinks and violets.  
  
"Now for hair," Theresa ran the brush through Serena's hair 100 times, and then placed it in its usual buns, decorating them with large diamond pins. After finishing her hair, she had Serena stand to put on the dress  
  
"You know, I wasn't in love with Steven when we were married." Theresa commented unexpectedly.  
  
"Wha...?" Serena looked at Theresa, confused. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Theresa let go of the dress for a moment, which was only halfway up on Serena, then continued to help her put it on while she explained. "I'm just saying it took a little while for me to fall in love with him. We had been dating since college, but I was in love with another guy before that. The jerk went off and got another girl pregnant, and eventually married her. I was left with a broken heart and a best friend who I leaned on. Steven was the best friend. We were from the same background, and he treated me like a queen. I'll tell you when it was that I fell in love with him.  
  
"It was Valentine's Day, two years after we had been married. Steven was supposed to be away on a business trip for the week, and I figured he would give me a call. Well, on Valentine's Day, there was a flash flood, which half froze. He called me at around seven, and told me to look out the window. There he was, standing in the freezing rain, holding two dozen roses." Theresa wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.  
  
"How romantic." Serena replied.  
  
"That wasn't what did it. Right then it started to hail, and the first chunk of ice landed squarely in the roses, crushing all of them, and his hand with them." At this, Theresa laughed aloud. "It was at that moment, I ran out to pull him inside and he said, 'I love you.' Then he started to cry over the roses. His hand was turning purple and broken in several places, but he was crying because he thought I was upset about the roses! I can't tell you why it hit me then, but it was at that moment that I realized that I deeply, romantically loved my husband. And that was also the night Blaine was conceived." Theresa smiled at the thought. "We've been lovebirds ever since."  
  
"That's a beautiful story." Serena commented, turning so Theresa could zip up the dress. "But why did you tell me now?"  
  
"Honey, I watched you all summer. I can see the love when Blaine looks at you. I'm just saying... whomever this guy is that you're waiting for; he hasn't even tried to contact you. Moreover, Blaine is a wonderful man. You shouldn't turn him down immediately." Theresa added a diamond choker, bracelet, and earrings, as well as a silver armband in an intricate design.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded, now feeling frustrated due to her confusion.  
  
Theresa wiped a tear from her eye. "It doesn't really matter." She turned Serena towards the full-length mirror. "Look."  
  
Serena did, and was amazed by the effect she saw. The dress picked out at the beginning of the summer had a stunning effect. The dress went from a pale pink to purple to blue to green to yellow to orange to peach to pink again, gently fading through all the colors so that you couldn't tell where one ended and another began. The dress was backless, with a halter-top like bodice, which split to reveal cleavage. The skirt flowed to the floor in a gossamer and silk like gracefulness. Her shoulders remained uncovered, as the sleeves began just above the elbows and attached to the silver armbands, flowing down to her flingers. As Serena walked, she could feel the skirt pull behind her, giving her silhouette a royal flair.  
  
"You... wow, Serena." Theresa kissed her forehead and held her hands. "I'm going to head downstairs, but you stay up here for a few minutes. I want you to make a proper entrance." That said, Theresa walked out of the room, where her husband was waiting to escort her down the stairs.  
  
Serena looked around for a moment, knowing that they wouldn't expect her downstairs for several minutes. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes for a second, just breathing. She then walked out onto the balcony, where she notice the limos driving up, the women in their fancy dress, and men in their tuxedos. They all walked up the marble stairs into the foyer, where they would be led to the large living room. Serena diverted her attentions from the people and redirected them to the moon and the sea. She felt the deep longing fill her again, this moon pulling her away from this world, and suddenly she saw herself wearing a white wedding gown, surrounded by white roses. There was so much joy around her, but she only felt anxiety. Who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle? Ladies in waiting and falling rose petals blocked her view.  
  
"This is your destiny," someone whispered into her ear. "You were born for this day." The women were in place, and the petals stopped falling, revealing her bridegroom...  
  
"Darien..." Serena shot up. She had fallen asleep on the bed, wearing her gown. The whole scene had been a farce. A knock came at the door. Serena stood, smoothing the gossamer layers of her gown. "Yes?"  
  
"Miss, you are about to be introduced." Consuela opened the door. "Mr. Blaine asked that I show you to the grand staircase." Serena followed the woman to a staircase she had noticed downstairs, but had been unable to found upstairs. This place was so huge. Serena could view the entire party, and saw cultured and sophisticated couples and members of this elitist society socializing with glasses of champagne. Blaine's father stood at the foot of the staircase, looking up periodically. When he saw Serena, he did a double take, then grinned at her and motioned for her to come down and join the festivities. Serena nodded and looked around one last time, finding Blaine within the crowd. He was greeting guests near the doorway, which had a spectacular view of the staircase. She began to glide down the stairs, a little self-conscious, but with her head held high and a smile on her face. The entire room became silent as, one by on, everyone in the room turned their heads to view the beauty that was making her way down the stairs.  
  
Blaine strode towards the base of the staircase in a trance, where he kissed Serena's hand. "Forgive me, goddess," he whispered. "I am not worthy to be in the presence of a heavenly being such as you." Serena blushed gracefully in return. Blaine turned to his guests and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to a very dear friend, who we hope to continue to see more of in the future. May I present Miss Serena Tsukino!"  
  
Serena blushed even harder as Steven raised his glass. "May her days be happy, and her life long!" Glasses clinked and conversations softly began again.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out to Serena.  
  
"You may." Serena took his hand eagerly. A large circle opened on the floor, and the orchestra began to play a waltz. They took their positions and began to dance across the floor, twirling in time to the music.  
  
As the waltz ended, Steven went to the conductor and whispered to him. The conductor grinned and brought up his hands in a quick tempo. "A tango." He announced.  
  
Blaine glanced at Serena meaningfully. "Care to tango?" he asked, picking a rose from a bouquet.  
  
"I..." Serena didn't have the chance to answer. The music started, and both she and Blaine were swept into the music.  
  
The dance of seduction played through its scenes, building up in both tempo and passion. The embraces became tighter, the moves more sexual in nature. Their feet were moving as one, their hands entwined with the rose, whose thorns began to tear into their flesh, drawing a drop of blood to the surface.  
  
Faster and faster, harder and closer, they whirled around the room. Serena found herself lost in the music, in the rhythm of their feet moving together. She felt the end coming near and braced herself for it, as Blaine lifted her off the ground. The music stopped, and Serena awoke from her trance to find herself bent back to the point where the blood rushed into her head, her arms around his neck. She and Blaine were both breathing hard, and she could feel his breath on her neck. For a moment, she forgot where she was and who she was with, but when she looked into this man's eyes, they weren't those of the man she loved.  
  
Blaine pulled Serena back up to her feet, and she heard the thunderous applause coming from around her. Her face was flushed and she could barely breathe, but she managed to mouth "Thank you" to both the conductor and the audience before making her way outside for a breath of fresh air.  
  
She closed her eyes and simply breathed for a moment, relishing in the salty touch of the ocean, which permeated the breeze around her. Suddenly, she was aware of a hand stroking her back.  
  
"That was... wow, Serena. I'm impressed." Blaine said quietly. "It was so.... Passionate. I felt like you opened up for me."  
  
"I did." Serena turned and smile at Blaine. "You weren't so bad yourself, you know."  
  
"Thanks." Blaine looked around, as if checking to see that they were alone. "Serena, come with me."  
  
Serena followed Blaine down the path he led her to, which in turn led to the beach just beyond the pier. There was a full moon shining on them, and Serena seemed to glow in its light, as usual.  
  
Blaine took in his breath and slowly exhaled. "You are so beautiful." He said quietly, touching her face in an affectionate motion. He fished in his tuxedo jacket, and found a small box. "I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"Blaine, is that what I think it is?" Serena asked, backing away slightly, and suddenly nervous.  
  
"If you think it's a ring, you're right." Blain replied, moving to open the box and get down on one knee.  
  
"Blaine, don't." Serena pulled him back to his feet. "Please don't! I'll be forced to say no, and I don't want to have to do that again." She kissed his cheek. "Don't get me wrong. You are a fantastic man. And I truly do love you, but not romantically. You're my best friend. And I'm not over the hurt from Darien yet." She sighed, looking out to the sea. "Give me time. I'll tell you when and if I'm ready."  
  
"Do you mean that?" Blaine asked, moving behind her.  
  
"Of course." Serena said, letting him pull her into his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ::Back to present... the date that never ends....::  
  
Serena smiled as she thought back to that summer, two years ago. Blaine had been nothing but patient with her ever since her rejection of his non- proposal. She had given his "non-proposal" a lot of thought, but had always decided against it. She had been true to Darien in every way, but Darien was gone now. Had he been true to her? Did he even remember her, or had she been just a stepping-stone in the journey he was taking to become a man?  
  
It was time to face facts. She had a wonderful man who loved her and wanted to marry her. Blaine would take care of her in every way, and she would eventually learn to love him.  
  
Her blind date was over two hours late now. Serena collected her belongings and motioned to the concierge. "I'm afraid he's not coming. May I have my check please?"  
  
"For a beautiful woman like you, the wine is no charge." The concierge replied. "My deepest apologies for this gentleman's crude behavior, madam."  
  
Serena nodded and asked for her car to be brought around. Blaine had loaned her the limousine tonight. "Did you have a good evening, Miss Serena?" the now-familiar driver asked.  
  
"No, Anthony, I really didn't. But I'm about to rectify that situation." Serena replied, climbing into the car. "Take me to Blaine, please."  
  
"As you wish." Anthony replied, closing the door behind her.  
  
An hour later, they pulled up to Blaine's home in the city, the McMillan family's home. It was a grandiose mansion, much larger than the vacation home on the coast. Serena had felt a little frightened the first time Blaine had brought her here, but it was beginning to feel more like home to her now. She walked into the foyer and was greeted by the maid.  
  
"Miss Serena! I didn't know you were coming tonight!" Mary said.  
  
"I didn't know I was either. Where is Blaine?" she asked, handing Mary her coat.  
  
"He's in the library, I believe, with strict instructions not to disturb him. Would you like for me to announce you?" Mary asked.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'll find him myself." Serena walked through the halls to the library, which was an accurate word to describe the amount of books kept in this room. Blaine was sitting in an easy chair off to the side of the room, not facing the door, which creaked as Serena stepped through it lightly.  
  
"Mary, I told you that I'm not hungry." Blaine said sourly, without even turning towards the door.  
  
"Well, I didn't bring you any food. Should I have?" Serena asked, her smile evident in her voice.  
  
"Serena?" Blaine jumped up from his chair and rushed toward her, kissing her cheek. "I thought you were on a date."  
  
"No, apparently not." Serena plopped down into another easy chair, her skirt billowing around her. "He didn't show up." Blaine sat at her feet like an adoring pet.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he replied, but he didn't sound sorry at all.  
  
"Don't say things that you don't mean." Serena laughed. "I'm kind of glad he didn't show up. It gave me time to think about what has been going on with y life, for the last several years." She reached over and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine, Darien isn't coming back. Some part of me was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Darien would turn out to be my blind date tonight. But that was foolish." She closed her eyes and blinked back a tear. "You know that I love you, but not romantically."  
  
"I know." Blaine answered quietly. "But I told you, I'm willing to...."  
  
"I want to learn." Serena interrupted gently.  
  
::They sat in the boat, staring at the stars, him holding her::  
  
Blaine looked deeply into Serena's eyes. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"You won't know until you ask." Serena did not avert her gaze from Blaine, for once.  
  
::"I know that you think I'm young, but I also know exactly what it is that I want. I want you. Serena, marry me." ::  
  
Blaine reached into his pocket. "I've kept it with me ever since the first time I tried to ask you," he explained as he opened the box, revealing an antique diamond engagement ring. "Serena, I love you, I adore you, and I really don't think I can live without knowing that you are happy. Let me make you happy. Marry me."  
  
::"I love you Darien. More than you'll ever know. But I have to say no for now. Not no forever. Someday, Darien. Not now, but someday. I promise you that when the time is right, I'll say yes. Until then, my answer is: 'someday'."::  
  
Serena bit back the tears. In her mind, she heard Darien over and over again.  
  
:: "Marry me?"::  
  
It had echoed through her thoughts for over two years, haunting her dreams.  
  
:: "Someday..."::  
  
Someday was not to come. Darien was gone; she had to accept that. Serena opened a file in the back of her memories, and dropped every thought, every deed, every kiss, every moment with Darien, her one true love, back in the safe drawer, never to return.  
  
"Yes, Blaine. I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh, don't be angry with me. NOTE: THIS IS STILL A DARIEN/SERENA FANFIC. I'm not going to disappoint, I promise you. Cross my heart and hope to die. I've completely finished writing; just have to type it up. Please don't stop reading just because of that last sentence.... If the world was perfect, then stories would not be interesting. And on that note, I will stop here for the moment. I will update when I get the chance. Gracias for all the wonderful reviews so far! By the way, I'm looking for a new editor, as my old one has quit her job.... This means, I have no other perspective on my stories, and although I run them through the spell check and grammar check and reread them several times, I don't catch everything. If you would like to be my new editor (meaning, you get to read my stuff before everyone else!), please e-mail me at sailorstar83@hotmail.com. Otherwise, I NEED REVIEWS! Good, bad, indifferent? Tell me! ::Remember, no flames unless you can back it up with sound reasoning. Constructive Criticism is welcome (:: 


	15. Marriage plans Stuck in the mud

Here is the next installment of the story...  
  
By the way, at the end of the last chapter, I was attempting to have flashbacks to the first time that Darien proposed to Serena... I'm not sure it came out as I wanted... I hope that you guys figured it out. Sorry if it was confusing. If anyone can tell me how to do italics on this site, I would be happy to go back and fix it to make it a little more understandable.  
  
So, to recap: Serena got sick of waiting for her date... so she went to Blaine and told him that she would marry him. But don't worry... I haven't forgotten about Darien. In fact... here he is :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Not Mine Blah Blah Don't Sue Blah Blah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien, now eighteen, had graduated from high school two years early and was attending Harvard University. Last year had been particularly trying for him in many ways, because he was still trying to get away from Beryl, who had cut off all financial support when he graduated, but still made demands of him on a regular basis. He had tried looking for Serena, but had found it difficult, because he didn't know where she was now. Moreover, the lack of money meant that he had to work whenever he could, even nights and weekends. Life was not going well right now.  
  
Darien was sitting at his desk studying for a physics test when the phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and seeing that it was Andrew, picked up. "What's up?"  
  
"Beryl is in the hospital." Andrew said, without much emotion. Beryl had been diagnosed with lung cancer from all the smoking she had done during her life, and was constantly in and out of the hospital. Darien couldn't care less.  
  
"So? We're not exactly on speaking terms right this second." Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's faring poorly, Darien. Why don't you and Rei come down to see her? It may be the final time." Andrew stated. Darien sighed and agreed reluctantly. They spoke for a few more minutes, and then hung up. Darien dialed Rei's number.  
  
"Rei?" Darien asked.  
  
"Darien? What's up, lover?" Darien cringed at Rei's usage of this word. He hated it when she called him that.  
  
"Beryl is not doing well. Andrew wants us to go down and see her," he said carefully.  
  
"I'm sorry about your aunt," Rei replied, although they both knew it was false sympathy. "Sure, I'll be happy to go with you." They arranged a pick-up time and hung up. Darien logged onto the internet. He resisted the urge to search for Serena again. Every time he did, he came up with absolutely nothing. He quickly wrote e-mails to his professors, explaining that he wouldn't be able to attend class for the next few days due to an illness in the family. After completing his letters, he stood and began to pack his bags.  
  
Suddenly he smacked his head. "Stupid Stupid!" He yelled at himself. A friend of his had set him up for a blind date tonight, and in between studying and the phone call from Andrew he had forgotten to go. He sent a rose in apology to the girl, and then continued to pack. Oh, well. It wasn't as if it was the perfect girl for him anyway. ::AN: stupid Darien...::  
  
He and Rei had been dating on and off for about a year and a half now, but only because he had yet to figure out a way to get her to lose interest in him. He had never initiated a kiss with her, held her hand, or even hugged her very often. He had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to be exclusive, that Rei should date other guys, but she had refused. She told him that she loved him, but he never answered back in kind. He couldn't forget Serena.  
  
They drove together to Beryl's house, taking turns along the way because it was about a ten-hour drive. The house looked desolate and empty, which was a pleasant change from the usual evil and foreboding. Andrew arrived a few minutes later and drove them to the hospital.  
  
They arrived in the cancer ward, where they could hear Beryl from down the hall, screaming at some poor nurse. "TAKE THIS DISGUSTING FOOD AWAY FROM ME, YOU WENCH!"  
  
"Sounds like you aunt hasn't changed at all." Rei whispered. She had chosen to wear a black miniskirt and a red halter-top that showed off her ample cleavage. She seemed to dress this way around Darien all the time now, but he never showed any interest in it. They entered Beryl's room, knocking on the door.  
  
"What is it?" the harsh voice called, as Beryl repositioned herself to face the door. "Ah, nephew. And you brought a skank. What the hell do you two want?"  
  
"Rei, maybe you should wait outside for me," Darien stage-whispered. Rei quickly disappeared.  
  
"So, how long have you been screwing that one?" Beryl asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"This is a hospital. You can't smoke in here," Darien purposely didn't answer he question as he plucked the cigarette out of her mouth and stomped it out. "You know, these things are going to kill you."  
  
"Like they aren't now," Beryl replied, eyeing her handsome nephew. She coughed with vigor. "I might as well keep using 'em. They're the only happiness I have left."  
  
"Oh, please," Darien shook his head. "You're just a miserable, bitter woman."  
  
"And yet you continue to visit me, nephew." She smiled that evil grin she had perfected through her lifetime. "Tell me, why are you here? Come to give me your last respects?"  
  
"We both know that I haven't respected you for some time." Darien answered. He drew in his breath. Why WAS he here? Why did he feel compelled to try to have any contact with this woman, who had tried her damnedest to make his life a living hell? Did he do it because he felt a sense of loyalty to his family? He didn't think so.  
  
Then certainty struck him like a lightning bolt. He was hoping that someday he could make her tell him. "Why did you do it?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Why did I do what?" Beryl unsuccessfully tried to put on an innocent face.  
  
"Why did you take her away from me?" He furiously whispered, clenching his fists and too angry to yell.  
  
"Ah... you're referring to that slut I pulled out of your room back, what was it, three years ago now?" Beryl cackled wickedly.  
  
"Serena wasn't a slut," Darien couldn't hide his feelings of anger and bitterness.  
  
"Ha. You were so happy. I saw the way you two looked at each other. And I saw the way you two looked when I tore you apart!" She grinned. "Now THAT was gratifying."  
  
Darien couldn't hold his anger anymore. He bounded over to her bed and grabbed Beryl by the collar. "GRATIFYING?!? Taking away the best thing I ever could have hoped for, and you call that GRATIFYING?!?!"  
  
Beryl calmly pulled her nephew's hands off her and wiped his spit from her face. "Yes, it was. Look at you. You've become just like me. A vengeful, bitter, unhappy man," she laughed. "Ain't life grand?"  
  
Darien stepped back, a shocked look on his face. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Was it true? Had he become the one thing he hated the most? "You evil woman," he whispered. "You terrible, horrible, witch of a woman. I don't know how you made it this far without getting yourself killed, but I guarantee that you will die alone and unloved, and just as bitter as ever. Because you have pushed away anyone who even attempted to care about you, you are doomed to that fate. Now, you live only off the hatred you hold for other people and the unhappiness you bestow upon them. But frankly, aunt, you have failed in your quest to ruin me. Because no matter what you have tried to do to me, you have not succeeded. The love Serena and I have is forever, and you are not going to come between us like that again. I WILL find her. And I will forget that I ever knew you."  
  
"Be gone from my sight, you ingrate! I did you a favor!" Beryl stormed. "You can't trust anyone but yourself! Love is just a fairytale! Being cynical is the only way to be sure that you will never be hurt!"  
  
"No, aunt. You did me no favor. You ruined my life, and took away my true love," Darien smiled. "But no more. I leave you to your miserable existence, and I leave you for death." He turned and left the room.  
  
"You will regret this, you little bastard!" Beryl began screaming from her room, but Darien kept going.  
  
Rei was waiting in the lobby for him. "How did it go?"  
  
"I said my good-byes. I found out what I needed to know. Let's go get some dinner." Darien replied.  
  
They chose an out of the way, quiet mom and pop place. Darien remained rather silent throughout the meal, but finally began to talk when the last bite was down his throat. "We need to talk."  
  
"We do?" Rei asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Yes." Darien took Rei's hand. "You are one of my best friends."  
  
"Thanks, Darien." Rei urged him to continue, squeezing his hand.  
  
"And I can't do this anymore." Darien replied. "I can't pretend that I love you, not that I have been. You can't pretend that you don't notice. I care about you, but no more deceit." He drew in a ragged breath.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" Rei asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No. That's the point. I'm just finally confirming the fact that we are not dating." Darien grasped Rei's hand. "I'm in love with Serena. I always have been. And it would be cruel of me to continue like this with you." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Rei sighed. "I know. I KNEW. I guess I was just hoping that you would eventually forget..." She laughed sadly. "So, this is good-bye?"  
  
"No, of course not. You and I will always be friends, although I know that is not what you want to hear. But right now, there is something I have to do." Darien replied.  
  
"Go find Serena." Rei said sullenly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, you're wrong if you think I'm going to let you just go off on your own. I love you too much for you to be unhappy." Rei rose from her seat determinedly. "Let's go get her, loverboy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa and Steven were delighted by the news that Serena and Blaine were finally going to be married.  
  
"We've been planning for this moment ever since you two stepped on the yacht two years ago." Theresa was beaming, and hugging Serena so tightly that she couldn't breathe. "So, when do you want to set the date?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Serena replied. "I've wasted enough of my time without him." She hugged Blaine's waist tightly.  
  
"Great! We can do it within six months, I know." Theresa clapped her hands together.  
  
"Six months?!" Serena laughed. "No, that's hardly a challenge. I'm thinking one week."  
  
"One week!" Theresa thought it over for a moment. "Hmm... If I call in a couple of favors, I think we can just pull it off. Oh, there's so much to do! No time to waste!" With that, she took Serena by the arm and led her down the hallway, chattering about the wedding plans.  
  
That night, Serena called her friends in Louisiana using a 4-way call. "Guess what? I'm getting married!" She tried to sound excited, but it came out more like horror.  
  
"Married?" Lita asked. "To who?"  
  
"Blaine Steven McMillan the third." Serena replied. "You know, the guy I've been telling you about."  
  
"I thought you said that you don't love him." Ami cautiously interrupted.  
  
"Yeah... You love Darien, remember?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena sighed, holding her forehead. "Girls, have any of you heard from Darien since Christmas three years ago?"  
  
"No." came the reply from three defeated voices.  
  
"I haven't either. Let's face it. He's moved on from us... from me." Serena felt a headache coming on as she tried to hold her feelings inside.  
  
"I thought that Rei was keeping in touch with him." Mina commented.  
  
"She was, but she really hasn't been home lately. We haven't heard from her in a coon's age." Lita replied.  
  
"It doesn't really matter." Serena interrupted. She didn't want to talk about Darien anymore because the pain was too great. "I've made up my mind. I'm marrying Blaine. And I want you girls to be there as my bridesmaids!"  
  
"Yes!" came the enthusiastic reply.  
  
"Great. I'll get tickets for you to be here Thursday. That will give us three days to get your dresses and for you guys to help me with the rest of the wedding plans."  
  
"What do you mean, three days?" Mina asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm getting married in one week, and I'll need you to be here for the fittings and to help me make the major decisions."  
  
"Oh, uhm... ok." Lita said.  
  
Serena yawned. "Girls, I'm beat. I'm going to bed, k?"  
  
"Sure." They answered.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Serena." Came the chorus.  
  
When Serena hung up, Mina spoke. "This just isn't right."  
  
"No, it's not." Lita agreed.  
  
"We should do something." Ami commented. "We have to find Darien."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena went with Theresa to the bridal shop. They spent several hours there, but did not see the perfect dress.  
  
"I just don't understand," Theresa said. "My wedding gown came from that boutique. I was hoping yours would as well."  
  
Don't worry." Serena replied soothingly. "When my friends arrive Thursday, they'll help me find the perfect gown. Until then, we'll focus on other things, like the ballroom and the church and finding a minister."  
  
"Perhaps we should go pick out eh flowers." Theresa suggested.  
  
Serena hesitated for a moment. Darien flashed in her mind, but she shook the thought away quickly. "Sure. Let's go look at flowers."  
  
They arrived at an upscale flower shop and were greeted by the owner, an effeminate man named Juan. "Well, if it isn't Mrs. McMillan. Beautiful as always. A little birdy told me that you are about to be a mother-in-law!"  
  
"That little bird told you right. This is Serena, the blushing bride." Theresa presented Serena, whose hand was thoroughly shaken by Juan.  
  
"Well then... do we have a color scheme picked out yet ladies?" he asked. "Because I had this fantastic idea about roses... lots of roses!"  
  
"No! Not roses!" Serena panicked for a moment. Realizing how foolish she must sound, she quickly explained, "I mean, roses are in all weddings. They are just too traditional. I want a rainbow of colors... Every color under the sun. Lots of different flowers!"  
  
"Ooo... this is going to be fantabulous!" The owner exclaimed.  
  
"Smart girl." Theresa squeezed her future daughter-in-law. "Let's get started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rei!" Ami said as she called the last phone number in the book. "Please tell me you know my voice."  
  
"Ami?" Rei answered. "Hey, girl! It's been awhile!"  
  
"It's been over a year, almost two. How are you?" Ami continued.  
  
"I'm ok. Right now I'm at a funeral." Rei replied.  
  
"Funeral? I'm sorry." Ami said reverently.  
  
"Don't be. It's Darien's aunt Beryl. To be honest, the only people here are Darien, Andrew, and me. She wasn't liked by anyone." Rei blew a bubble from her gum.  
  
"Darien's aunt?" Ami asked, her eyes lighting up. "You mean, you're there with Darien right this second?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Rei replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, you don't' happen to know if Darien still has feelings for Serena, do you?" Ami asked cautiously.  
  
Rei laughed. "Feelings? He is still completely and passionately in love with her. Despite my efforts."  
  
"Efforts?" Ami asked, confused, then shook it off. "Look, we've got a problem. Serena's getting married."  
  
"Married?" Rei was shocked. "She can't get married! I've got Darien right here!"  
  
"That's just the thing. She knows that she still loves Darien, but she thinks that since he hasn't tried to contact her, he's lost forever." Ami explained.  
  
"Honey, he's looking for her right now. I'm surprised that they didn't think of us sooner." Rei replied. "So, we'll just get them to meet up again. She breaks it off with her fiancé, and they live happily ever after, the end."  
  
"It's not that easy." Ami tried to stay calm. "She's getting married in less than one week!"  
  
"One week!?" Rei shrieked. "Hold on. Darien and I will be there as soon as we can." Rei hang up.  
  
"Darien, I have news on Serena!" she exclaimed. The funeral director gave her a stern look, but she firmly ignored it.  
  
"Well?" Darien asked, walking toward her.  
  
"She's getting married." Rei said as gently as possible.  
  
"Married?" Darien's face fell. "I guess... I suppose she move on after me."  
  
"No, that's just it. She thinks that you have given up on her, so basically she's trying to save herself. But she still loves you!" Rei exclaimed happily.  
  
"She loves me?" Darien's face brightened just a little. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a wedding to stop!" At that, the sky opened up with thunder, lightning, and a storm the likes of which they had never seen.  
  
"So, what do we know?" Andrew asked as he slid into the driver's seat of the car.  
  
"Serena's getting married on Sunday, in 4 days. The girls will be there tomorrow, and it takes two days worth of driving to get to Massachusetts. We can make it." Rei replied perfunctorily.  
  
"I'm not so sure... have you seen the weather?" Andrew pointed to the flooding going on around them. "It's going to be slow going."  
  
"All the more reason to get going now." Darien replied. "Hit the gas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Mina, Lita, and Ami stepped off the airplane and into Serena's waiting arms. "Oh, how I've missed you guys!" she said, leading them to the baggage claim. "Here. I would like you to meet Molly, my best friend, and my fiancé, Blaine."  
  
Blaine smiled warmly. "It's so nice to meet the girls that Serena simply won't stop talking about. But aren't we missing one...?"  
  
"Rei." Lita answered. "We got in touch with her and she's on her way."  
  
"That's fantastic!" Serena hugged Lita again. "All of us together again!"  
  
"Uh, Serena, we need to tell you something important. Rei is bringing..."  
  
"Can it wait until after dinner? I'm famished!" Serena replied. "Let's get your bags and get back to the mansion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they arrived, the girls were in awe of the size of the mansion, remaining speechless during dinner. Theresa tried to show them to separate rooms, but Serena would have none of it.  
  
"No. We are spending the night together in my room. We have so much to catch up on." Serena smiled at her friends and led them upstairs to her room. "So, what have you guys been up to lately?" She asked.  
  
The girls filled her in on their current lives. Mina was studying to be a fashion designer, and already several stores were making offers on her clothes. Lita had found a boyfriend (who looked just like her ex- boyfriend) and she was thinking about going to chef's school after graduation. Ami had graduated early from high school and was going to become a malpractice lawyer. "I can get my M.D. and a law degree." She said proudly. She admitted to meeting a guy named Greg, and said that they were becoming pretty serious.  
  
"So, tell us about Blaine. We're dying to know about him." Lita turned to Serena. "I mean, we know he's rich and that he loves you, but really, why do you want to marry him?"  
  
Serena sighed. "He'll take care of me, and he's one of my best friends. No, I do not love him romantically, but he loves me. What else really matters?"  
  
"You're in love with someone else." Mina pointed out. "Can you be happy knowing that you missed out on your one true love?"  
  
"Mina, it's not that easy. Darien and I..." a wistful look came over Serena. "We couldn't be together. We were torn apart and it has been so long since we have seen each other, I don't think that things could possibly be the same with us. I figure that if he hasn't contacted me by now, he's not going to. You guys know about the restraining order his aunt put up against me."  
  
"Speaking of Darien," Ami began.  
  
"Actually, Ami, I don't want to speak about Darien anymore. It's too painful. I'll just be happy with Blaine." Serena wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"But," Ami protested.  
  
"No buts." Serena interrupted. "I'm not hearing anymore about him." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Serena called.  
  
Blaine walked in wearing pajama pants, but no shirt. "Just wanted to make sure you guys were doing ok," he said. His chiseled chest drew a soft whistle from Lita. "And, you have another visitor." With that, Molly walked out from behind the door.  
  
"Molly!" Serena hugged her friend. "I thought you weren't going to spend the night."  
  
"I'm losing y roommate in a week. I figure these will be the last few nights we can be just us girls." Molly grinned.  
  
"Well then, if you are ok, then I guess I'll be leaving," Blaine stepped towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Serena called after him. She turned towards the girls. "Get Molly settled in. I'll be right back." She took Blaine by the hand and led him downstairs.  
  
"You're okay with this, right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Okay with what?" Blaine replied.  
  
"With the girls. They all knew Darien... they kinda wish I was still with him. But I think they are coming around."  
  
"As long as you're ok, then I'm ok." Blaine replied. "As long as you're sure about this decision. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I AM happy." Serena said. She smiled brightly. "I am happy because I make you happy. I want to always be close to you." It was the truth, and they could both feel it. However, it wasn't the whole truth. In Serena's mind, she was doing the right thing, but in her heart, she knew that she would never love Blaine the way that he loved her. She would try forever to be a good wife to him, but there was no way for her to be truly happy.  
  
Blaine leaned down and kissed Serena on the lips gently. It was the first time he had ever tried to kiss her lips, and the first time Serena had been kissed since Darien. It was gently and loving, with no forcefulness to it. He put his hand in her hair and caressed it, placing the butterfly kisses carefully. She responded in kind, kissing him back, getting used to the sensation of being kissed again. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't Darien. Nothing would ever compare to Darien. Nevertheless, this would have to do.  
  
After a moment, Blaine pulled back from her lips and placed his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I love you so much. I have since the moment you showed up at my door and asked me if I wanted to go get some ice cream with you. You were just so... amazing, and full of life. I never want us to be apart."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and felt the warmth in her heart. It wasn't the same as the passion she had held with Darien, but it was a safe kind of friendship. There was no better man in the universe than Blaine. He was here; he was real. But Darien was too. She knew that she would think about Darien every once in a while, but Serena was determined to move on with her life. She couldn't spend the rest of her days pining over someone who didn't want to be with her, especially if there was someone else who would give the whole world to her. Moreover, Blaine was safe. "I think I love you too." She whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're stuck." Andrew said dejectedly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'stuck'?" Rei demanded. "We have to get to Boston before Sunday. We can't let Serena make a permanent mistake."  
  
"I'm sorry. The car is absolutely stuck in the mud." Andrew replied. "Look, I saw a gas station about a mile down the road. I can walk there."  
  
"No, you don't have to." Rei got out her cell phone. The screen showed no reception. She tried to dial anyway. "Damn. My phone is dead. I guess you will have to walk that way."  
  
"Alright." Andrew pulled an umbrella out from under the seat. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he left them in the car.  
  
Darien was quiet for a moment. "Rei, are we doing the right thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked.  
  
"I mean, even if she's not in love with this guy, what if she's happy? What if this is what she wants? Or even needs? What if we've grown so different, we can't be the way we were? What if she's in love with who I was, not who I am?" Darien babbled.  
  
Rei touched his arm gently. "Darien, I'm not sure, to be honest. But I do know that if we don't try, both you and Serena will spend the rest of your lives asking, 'What if?'"  
  
"I don't want to live like that..." Darien responded. "You're right. I have to try." He looked outside to the downpour and sighed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a truck arrived next to the road. Andrew jumped out of the passenger seat and climbed into the car. "You guys are ok?" Rei and Darien nodded. "Great. Let's get us out of here."  
  
The truck pulled their car out of the mud, and Andrew attempted to start the engine. After revving for a moment, the car completely died. "No." Andrew said. "Come on, baby." The car sputtered, as if trying, but still refused to start. Andrew stepped out of the broken-down vehicle and kicked it swiftly. He spoke to the truck driver, then came back and sat in the car. "He's agreed to take us to a local motel, and then take out car to the repair shop. He gave me the phone number of the place, so we'll call in the morning."  
  
They rented a room for the night, bringing in their suitcases from the thunderstorm. The motel's walkways were not covered, and despite running, they were all soaked to the bone. Rei immediately went into the bathroom and changed clothes, then came out wringing the damp from her hair. "So, what'll we do until morning?"  
  
"I guess we'll just try to get some sleep." Andrew replied.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rei said, jumping into one of the beds.  
  
"You guys go ahead... I need to do some thinking." Darien said, taking the umbrella and walking outside.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Andrew asked, jabbing his thumb towards the door.  
  
Rei sighed. "I don't know... but let him be."  
  
Darien walked to the lobby and went towards the snack machine. He glanced inside and noticed all the candy. Most of it was chocolate of one sort or another. He couldn't believe that he could still remember that Serena loved chocolate so much. He remembered so much about her: the way her hair looked in the moonlight, the way her lips felt against his. He remembered how right it had felt that night they had slept in the same bed, and how amazed he had been at her self-control. She had been the ying to his yang, the night to his day... and he had been lost without her. He didn't know if he could stand it if she married another man.  
  
On the other hand, if she was happy, then he would be happy for her. However, the question remained: Was Serena happy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean it will take a couple of days?!" Andrew yelled at the phone. "Look, I pay for insurance for a good reason. I need a rental car, and I need it NOW!" There was a silence on his end for a moment, and then he sighed. "Forget it. I'll figure something else out."  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked.  
  
"The insurance company is having an overflow of calls this morning. It seems that we weren't eh only ones to get stuck in the mud last night." Andrew replied, replacing the receiver in its cradle. "I can't get a rental car until Saturday, at the earliest."  
  
"But we have to get a car!" Rei replied. "We have to get to Boston!"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you," Andrew said. "We'll just have to figure something else out."  
  
"Let's go hitchhiking." Darien suggested.  
  
"Hitchhiking is illegal and dangerous." Andrew vetoed.  
  
"Not if it's the three of us together. We'll be fin." Darien insisted.  
  
"Maybe we could just hitchhike to the next town, and we could get a cab or a rental there." Rei suggested. "Let's face it; we're in the middle of nowhere. Just a gas station and a few houses. There isn't even a stop light here."  
  
Andrew submitted to the wishes of his peers. "Just to the next town. Then we find another means. But I'm telling you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're under arrest." The undercover cop pulled a gun out. "For illegal hitchhiking. You have the right to remain silent..." He put handcuffs on each of them in turn, reciting the Miranda rights.  
  
"Well, at least we'll get to the next town." Rei smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Look, officer, we really didn't have much of a choice," Andrew tried to explain.  
  
"Tell it to the judge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The judge can't see us until Monday?! We have to be in Boston by Sunday!" Darien cried as they locked the jail cell.  
  
"Hey! Don't we get a phone call or something?" Rei asked as they confiscated her dead cell phone.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. The phone lines are down." The officer was truly sympathetic. "I can't help you there."  
  
"Please, mister." Andrew said. "See, my brother is in love with this girl, and she's getting married on Sunday. Our car broke down, and my insurance company wouldn't do anything about it. Then we couldn't get a cab to come out to the middle of nowhere. This was really our only option."  
  
"I sympathize, really I do." The officer maintained. "Look, I'll see if I can go get the judge. We'll try to get you out of here, if we can." He put his raincoat on. "In the meantime, you kids just sit tight. I'll be back as soon as I can." That said, he left.  
  
"'Let's hitchhike,'" Andrew mimicked. "'We'll be safe.' This is just fantastic, Darien. We are definitely safe in here."  
  
"I'm sorry." Darien replied. "I just didn't know what else to do."  
  
"It's ok, Darien. We knew the risks. Even if they don't let us out until Monday, we'll still figure something out." Rei answered. The power went out.  
  
"Great." Andrew said. "Well, folks, let's get some sleep. Maybe the officer will be back soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty, folks. Will Darien make it in time to stop the wedding? Will Serena give in and marry Blaine? Tune in next time for another exciting installment of.... Lifestyles of the deranged and pathetic!  
  
Just kidding. Seriously, though. There are either one or two more chapters left, depending on if I split them up. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review!!! 


	16. The wedding

Here I am again... I seem to be disappointing a few people with the way I am ending this story. If so, I apologize. I was going to end it by making Darien the blind date (which, by the way, he was... maybe I didn't make that clear enough, but that's my fault), but like I said, I let my mind and heart control the story, not my original plans. I hope that you still like the story...  
  
Anyways... when we last saw Darien, he was in a jail cell in a blackout in a storm. Serena, on the other hand, was preparing for a wedding that she really doesn't want to go through with, but will anyways because she feels that it will bring her financial stability (or something like that.).  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. They are not mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the girls rose early to go dress shopping. "Okay, we have to pick my gown and your dresses today, so let's do our best." Serena said. "Theresa has said that money is no concern and she gave me two credit cards to prove it!"  
  
"Alright!" The girls exclaimed. They spent the day all over town, looking for just the right dresses. After a full day, they returned victorious.  
  
"Let's see!" Theresa led them to a dressing room and rushed Blaine out to keep him from seeing the bride in her gown.  
  
First came Ami, wearing a form-fitting gown with one shoulder strap, going down to her ankles. It was powder blue and flowed gracefully. Lita came next, wearing her forest green gown with a full skirt and straps that were off the shoulder. Molly stepped out next, wearing a strapless sunny yellow gown with a white ribbon tied around the empire waistline. Mina walked in wearing an orange halter-top gown with a slit in the middle, which showed off her cleavage.  
  
"Fantastic!" Theresa said, appraising each of the girls. "Now, where is out blushing bride?"  
  
"She's right here." Serena replied, stepping through the door. Her wedding gown was strapless, with a princess waistline and a full bustling skirt. It was embroidered all over with small white roses, a fact which had bothered her at first, but was now accepting. She could not avoid roses forever just because they were Darien's flower. She wore the gown with pearls and a long veil attached to a silver tiara, covered in pearls and diamonds.  
  
She looked positively breathtaking, and Theresa told her so tearfully. "I'm so proud to have you." She said. "You're radiant."  
  
"Wait! What about Rei's gown?" Serena asked.  
  
"We have it. She will be here for the wedding." Lita insisted. They had tried to bring up Darien again through Rei all day, but Serena would hear none of it. Instead, they had bought Rei's gown and crossed their fingers. Rei's gown was red, formfitting with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. The long skirt had a slit up to the thigh, but they did not think it would be a problem for Rei.  
  
"So, where is this Rei girl?" Theresa asked.  
  
"She's on her way." Mina replied. "I hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daggumit, Joe, I can't see anything." The judge said, walking into the dark jail. "I'm telling you that if you dragged me down here for nothing, I'm gonna be pissed."  
  
"Just listen to what they have to say." Joe replied. "They've had a rough time." He shone his flashlight in the cells, waking Rei and Darien. Andrew continued to sleep.  
  
"What's going on, young man?" The judge pulled up a chair next to the cell. He was a large man with a five o'clock shadow and thick old- fashioned spectacles, but his features were pleasant. Darien explained his predicament to the judge as best he could, beginning with how he and Serena had been torn apart and ending with the news of the wedding. When he had finished, the judge leaned back in his chair. "So, you're in love with this girl, you THINK she loves you, but you haven't seen her in almost three years due to a restraining order from your aunt, who's now dead, and you want to go stop her wedding?" He took off his glasses and laughed heartily. "Sounds like something out of a damned romantic comedy!"  
  
"I know." Darien sighed. "But it's all true. Are you going to help us or not?"  
  
"Well, son, you've been arrested. I cannot just let you out of there all lickety-split. But I'll get the paperwork together and get the charges dropped." The judge replied. "I was young once, too, you know. I remember being in love with my wife. I still am. However, you ain't going anywhere tonight. That storm will kill you." He stroked his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll tell you what. I will put you up at my place for the night, and in the morning, we will find you a car or a cab, as long as you promise not to hitchhike anymore. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Darien grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's Saturday!" Serena woke the girls abruptly. "The day before my wedding! Isn't this exciting?" She was putting on a brave face... if she was going to marry Blaine, she was determined to be happy about it. No, she WAS happy about it. Blaine loved her... she sort of loved him, maybe...  
  
"It's too early." Lita said groggily. "Let us sleep."  
  
"But if I let you sleep, you'll miss out on all the fun! We're baking my wedding cake today!" Serena playfully punched her.  
  
"Did you say bake cake?" Lita asked, opening one eye. Serena nodded. Lita immediately shook Ami. "Come on! We have to go make cake!"  
  
Ami roes from the covers. "Uhm... I think that I should go call Rei. See what's keeping her..."  
  
"The phone's in the other room." Serena pointed. Ami picked up the receiver and dialed Rei's number. It did not even ring; it sent her straight to Rei's voicemail.  
  
"Hello? Ha-ha, you're talking to a robot. Leave a message and I'll call you back." Rei's voice said cheerily.  
  
"Rei, it's Ami. Serena is getting ready to get married tomorrow, remember? Where are you? We're worried." Ami left the phone number where they were and hung up.  
  
"Any luck?" Mina asked as Ami came down for breakfast. Serena was in the other room, signing for a package that had come for the wedding.  
  
"No, I'm worried. Rei always answers her phone." Ami replied. "What if Darien decided not to come?"  
  
"He'll come..." Mina replied. "And if he decided not to, then he's moved on. Meaning Serena should too." She continued to chew thoughtfully on her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, sonny. I called the local airport, and they do not have any kind of airplanes going anywhere near Boston today or tomorrow. So I have called the cab company in the next town, and they are willing to take you to Boston. It'll cost a pretty penny, but it'll be worth it if that girl really loves you like you said she does. I hope you have the money." The judge hung up the phone and faced Darien. "I'll drive you over to there." The judge and his wife had fixed an excellent breakfast for the three teenagers, and had insisted that they eat before anything else was done that morning. Darien, Rei, and Andrew packed their stuff into the judge's car as quickly as they could.  
  
When they arrived, the judge shook Darien's hand warmly. "Good luck to you, son. I hope you get her."  
  
"Thanks." Darien replied. He, Andrew, and Rei climbed into the cab and told the driver to step on it.  
  
"How long will it take for us to get to Boston?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, if you get a fresh driver for the night and in the morning, you should get there around noon tomorrow." The drive replied. "We'll do the best we can."  
  
"Noon?" Rei echoed. "Darien, I don't' know what time Serena's getting married tomorrow!" She pulled out her cell phone, but the battery was dead. "Oh, man." She rummaged through her purse, searching for her car charger, but was unsuccessful. "We're going to have to buy a charger somewhere." She informed the driver.  
  
"I'll stop if I see a place." He replied. "But we're gonna be in the middle of nowhere for a while, so we're just going to have to get comfortable."  
  
Rei sighed and leaned back in her seat. Andrew was asleep beside her, and Darien was anxiously watching the road, which was still wet and rainy. It was going to be a long trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what kind of cake are we cooking, Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"Marble. Chocolate and vanilla." Serena replied, pulling out the cake mixes.  
  
"Well, that's a little.... Adventurous." Lita answered. "But let's give it a go." She opened the box and began to read the instructions. "Add a half cup of oil and one egg to each packet of mix. Mix chocolate and vanilla in different bowls, then mix together until marble effect is obtained. DO NOT overmix. Bake at 375 degrees for 15 minutes." She turned the box over and frowned. "That doesn't sound so hard. How many boxes?"  
  
"Ten." Serena replied. The girls looked at her in shock. "I want my cake to be four layers, and I already have the pans." She pulled out four round pans, ranging from sixteen inches in diameter to 4 inches. They were all several inches deep. "Let's just hope this works."  
  
They combined all the chocolate packets together, then all the vanilla. Serena added eggs, Molly added oil, and Mina opened packets. Lita ran the mixer, and Ami poured the cakes. When they were finished, they had four perfect cakes: one 16", 12", 8" and 4" Lita stacked them one on top of the another, and opened the white frosting.  
  
"So, how do you want the frosting done?" She asked.  
  
"Lita, I leave that to your fantastic culinary skills." Serena bowed to her. "Come on, girls, we'll go and let Lita do her stuff."  
  
Lita spent over two hours working on her masterpiece. When she finished, she went into the den, where the girls were watching "How to lose a guy in ten days."  
  
"All done." She announced, plopping into an armchair. Serena jumped up excitedly. "Blaine!" She called. "Where are you? Come and see our wedding cake!" Blaine appeared from a back doorway with his father. They walked into the kitchen and breathed in a gasp of awe.  
  
The cake was covered in white frosting, but Lita had managed to make a frosting that came out in rainbow colors. She had lined each layer of cake around the top and bottom with this colorful icing, and then made spun sugar flowers of each color, placing them on various parts of the cake. On the top, a tiny blond bride and a black-hairs groom stood.  
  
"Why does he have black hair? Blaine is a red-head." Molly pointed out.  
  
"I know, but we couldn't find a cake topper with a redhead. Besides, it's not that important, is it?" Lita replied. "I guess if you want me to, I could go get some red paint and change the hair color."  
  
"It's not that important." Serena said.  
  
"It's beautiful. Tomorrow's wedding will be great." Blaine commented. He kissed Serena's forehead and pulled her into his embrace. "The guys are taking me out to diner. Do you mind?" he asked her.  
  
"You mean, to your bachelor's party at the topless bar?" Serena said playfully. "Of course I don't mind."  
  
"You're great. I'll see you later." Blaine kissed Serena's mouth thoroughly before leaving.  
  
"Speaking of bachelor's party..." Mina said. "We're taking you out for anight on the town!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei jumped out o the cab and ran through the rain into the electronics store. "Ya'll are the only people open today, it seems."  
  
"Well, most people around here don't open up on Saturdays." The guy at the front desk commented. "What can I do you for?"  
  
"I need a charger for my phone." Rei replied, holding up the dead device for him to see.  
  
"Sure. I got some over there." The guy pointed to a display at the back of the store.  
  
"Thanks." Rei ran to the back of the store ad picked up a car charger. "This oughtta do it." She paid for the gadget and jumped back into the cab.  
  
"Here, plug this in, Darien." Rei instructed. Darien did as he was told. The phone beeped to life and began to charge. Rei quickly dialed Serena's number. "Damn. There's still no reception." She sighed heavily. "Well, we'll just have to wait for the rain to lift or my reception to get better, I guess." They continued to drive on, into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were asleep in their beds, all tired from their exhaustive night of partying at the local karaoke bar.  
  
Except Serena.  
  
She lied awake for awhile, waiting until the other girls were all breathing evenly. She silently stood up and made her way into the kitchen, where the cake was still standing. She reached and plucked the male doll from the cake topper. "Darien." The word escaped from her lips soundlessly. The doll she caressed looked almost exactly as she remember him: neatly trimmed black hair, handsome face, and deep blue eyes. She wiped a tear from her eye, but quickly regained her composure. The life she had hoped for with Darien was gone from this reality. Nothing would change that. Besides, she had strong feelings for Blaine. They would eventually turn to love, of that she was almost certain. Saying goodbye to this doll was as close as she would ever come to saying goodbye to Darien for good.  
  
"Nervous?" Blaine's voice came from behind her. She startled, turning to look at him.  
  
"A little." She laughed softly. "I guess I was just thinking about you." She replaced the groom to his position atop the cake. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Thinking about you." He leaned down ad kissed her gently. "Serena, if you're not ready to get married tomorrow, you know I'll wait."  
  
"I know you would." Serena replied, taking his hands in hers. "But I want it this way. I will take care of you, Blaine, just as I know that you will take care of me." She raised an eyebrow. "By the way, how was your bachelor's party?"  
  
"Boring. I left when the stripper showed up." Blaine laughed. "Honestly, I just wasn't interested. I don't care to see another woman's body... I only want to be with you, if that is what will make you happy."  
  
"You do make me happy, Blaine." Serena smile, pulling Blaine towards her. "And I'm glad to be getting married." She was not lying.  
  
"Good." Blaine claimed her lips with his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei woke up the next morning with a crick in her neck. "Yuk." She said.  
  
"I second the motion." Andrew replied. His hair was sticking out on all sides. Rei looked at Darien. He was sleeping uneasily in the front seat, dark circles under his eyes and the phone in his hand. She knew that he had spent most of the night looking at its screen, praying for the reception to come back. Rei gently pulled the phone from his hand and checked the bars herself. The reception was still gone. She was going to complain to her company when she got the chance. She sighed again. "God, please don't let it end this way." She prayed quietly.  
  
"Miss, there's a rest stop ahead with showers. Do you guys want to stop? It's none of my business, but you're all looking a little worn out." The drive asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's stop." Darien replied, waking up just enough to answer. "Let's freshen up a bit... stretch our legs. It won't do any good to show up at Serena's wedding looking like we just went to hell and back in a hand basket."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they all emerged looking much more refreshed and wearing fresh clothes out of their suitcases. They got pop tarts out of the vending machine and ate on the road. At ten o'clock, Rei happened to glance at her phone. Reception!  
  
"Darien! Hand me the phone!" Darien obeyed immediately, a look of anxiousness crossing his face. Rei quickly dialed the number of the McMillan mansion. "Ami?"  
  
"No, this is Mina. Hey, Rei!" Mina answered. "Where are you? We're SO worried."  
  
"Darien, Andrew, and I are less than two hours away. What time is the wedding?" Rei asked, praying that it wasn't already over.  
  
"It's at noon." Mina replied. "You're cutting it awfully close, Rei. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"I don't know... Find a way to stall the wedding for a few minutes." Rei said. "Where are we going?"  
  
"St. Joseph's cathedral. You can't miss it, it's rather large and in the middle of town. I'll see what I can do to stall her." Mina sounded worried.  
  
"Great. We'll see you soon." Rei moved to hang up the phone.  
  
"Rei, please hurry." Mina said, hanging up herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina rushed to the powder room. "Girls, that was Rei. She'll be here in two hours!"  
  
"Yay!" The chorus replied.  
  
"Will she be here in time for the wedding?" Serena asked, her hair in curlers.  
  
"She will be if you'll push it back an hour or so." Mina replied.  
  
"Let me talk to Theresa." Serena said, putting on her robe and walking down the stairs. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I've got it!" She cried. She opened the door to find her parents standing on the doorstep, along with her little brother. "Mom! Dad!" She hugged them tightly. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"  
  
"I... I can't believe my baby's getting married!" Irene started bawling. Ken cringed.  
  
"She's been like this all week." He put his arm around his wife. "Come, dear, let's go meet Blaine's parents."  
  
"Yes, you should." Serena led her parents into the kitchen, where Theresa was giving orders.  
  
"The sunflowers should be put near the daffodils. The violets next to the bluebells." She said into the phone. "And while you're there, make sure you are careful to set the flowers in the rainbow pattern I showed you earlier." She eyed Serena and her parents and smiled, holding up one finger. "I have to go, Pierre. I'll inspect the work when we arrive." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Serena.  
  
"These are my parents," Serena explained. "Ken and Irene. And this is my brother Adam."  
  
Ken held out his hand to shake Theresa's, but she hugged him instead. "We are so glad for your daughter to be joining our family. She's a jewel."  
  
"Well, we like to think so." Ken replied.  
  
"Yes, and your son is wonderful too, from everything that Serena has told us," Irene sputtered between sobs.  
  
"Come now, no crying today. I'll show you to a room and you can freshen up." Theresa took Irene by the hand. "Serena, dear, go finish getting ready. I'll take care of your parents." Serena gave her a grateful look and went back to the bride's room.  
  
"So, were all set for this afternoon, right?" Lita asked. "We'll wait for Rei?"  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot to ask." Serena cried. "My parents just came in, and I forgot during all the commotion, between my mother's sobs and Theresa's talking..."  
  
"It'll be alright." Ami comforted her friend. "We'll just wait anyways."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope they'll wait." Rei whispered. "Darien, I hope you're ready to see Serena just like you are, because we're cutting it close."  
  
Darien looked down at his clothes. He had not figured on being away from home for this long, since he had only planned to stay two days for his aunt's funeral. He had packed two black suits and one pair of street clothes. He was wearing the suit now. "Hand me my black tie and I will be ready."  
  
Rei reached into his duffel bag and handed him the tie. He had switched places with Andrew at one of the rest stops and faced Rei now. "Can you tie it for me?"  
  
"Sure." Rei answered, beginning carefully. She smoothed the wrinkles, tied the knot and pulled it taut. Suddenly a sob caught in her throat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked.  
  
"I do love you, you know." Rei said quietly, hoping that the driver and Andrew were not listening. "You know that I want you to be happy. And if Serena has moved on, if she is serious about this marriage thing, I will always be here for you. Really."  
  
"Of course I know that, Rei." He touched her face gently. "But I know Serena... and I know me. And you are one of my best friends. I swear to you that someday you will find the love of your life, and you'll forget all about me."  
  
Rei's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'll never forget you." She was determined. She wiped the tears from her face. "But when I woke up this morning, I just knew... it really is over between us... if it ever existed at all. But we're doing the right thing. Going to get her, I mean." She smiled sadly. "We're going in the right direction."  
  
"I envy you, little bro," Andrew commented. "The love of two good women. I should be so lucky in my lifetime." He laughed. "Hey look! A sign: 'Boston 30 miles.' We're almost there!"  
  
"And the wedding starts in 45 minutes. We're gonna make it!" Darien whooped happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena loved the feel as the silken dress fell around her. Her mother zipped it up in the back and pulled a stray hair out of it. "Serena, you look more beautiful than any bride I have ever seen."  
  
Serena looked into the mirror and was amazed by what she saw. The tiara fit around her forehead, with the diamond in the middle. Her makeup was simple: blush for her cheeks, soft pink lipstick, and silver eye shadow that made her face seem to glow. The dress fit just as well as it had yesterday, and she looked like a queen.  
  
"Mama, I'm not sure." She said softly. "I mean, I said I was, but I don't think that this will work." He dreams of Darien had come back last night. She was walking down the aisle, in this very dress, expecting to see Blaine at the end, but instead, she saw Darien. He was telling her that she had chosen the wrong man. That he still wanted her. The dream was so real; she could not believe that it could be wrong. "I can't do this."  
  
"It's just cold feet, dear." Irene tried to comfort her daughter. "Blaine is a good man. He loves you, and you love him. You're going to spend the rest of your lives together."  
  
"Do I love him, mama? Are you sure of that?" Serena looked up with pleading eyes. "Do you really know me so well that you are willing to tell me that I'm going to be happy for the rest of my life with THIS man? Do you really know my heart?"  
  
"I know you care for him deeply. And when it comes down to it, will he make you happy?" Irene asked her.  
  
Serena looked in the mirror. Would he make her happy? She remembered Theresa's story of how she fell in love with her husband, and Allie's story of how she waited for Jack. She had been asked the question "will he make you happy?" so many times in the past week that she had just stopped thinking about the answer. Now she looked deep within herself. Was it true? Would she really be happy with Blaine?  
  
Suddenly, Serena smacked herself mentally. Maybe she wouldn't be as happy with Blaine as she would have been with Darien, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be happy. Of course he would make her happy. If she had been sure of it all week long, surely it was still true today. She just had cold feet, like her mother said.  
  
"Yeah, mama. I think he will make me happy." She replied. She looked at the clock. "I sure hope Rei hurries. The wedding is planned to start in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Well, we'll wait for her, dear. I wouldn't want you to start without all of your friends." Irene placed the veil on Serena's head, kissed her cheek, and covered her face with tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, man." Andrew breathed.  
  
"I double that." The driver replied, giving a low whistle. Traffic had come to a complete stop, with cars honking at each other, and ambulance sirens filling the air.  
  
"What?" Darien asked, anxiety filling his voice.  
  
"There's an accident ahead. Looks like we're going to be stuck in traffic for a while." The driver replied.  
  
"How far away are we from the church?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nine, maybe ten miles." Came the reply.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, we have less than fifteen minutes until the wedding was supposed to start," Rei commented. "But Serena said they would wait for me."  
  
"It's going to take over an hour, even if we run. But maybe we could catch another cab or bus past the accident." Darien commented.  
  
"I'll stay here. If we pass you, we'll pick you up." Andrew signaled for them to get out of the car.  
  
"Thanks." Rei and Darien both jumped out of the car and started jogging down the side of the freeway.  
  
"Check your phone... see if you can call and make sure that they're waiting!" Darien called to Rei.  
  
Rei took her phone out of her purse and looked at it. "I hate this thing!" She yelled. "No reception. AGAIN!"  
  
"Doesn't that thing ever work?" Darien asked, annoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time to start, Serena," Theresa came into the bridal parlous at the back of the church. Serena was making last-minute adjustments to her appearance.  
  
"Is Rei here yet?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. We can wait for a few minutes, if you want." Theresa offered.  
  
"Please? It's important to me that she be here." Serena smoothed a wrinkle in her gown.  
  
"Alright." Theresa went back into the sanctuary and announced that the wedding was being delayed for 'just a few moments' while they waited for a 'tardy bridesmaid'.  
  
Ami, Lita, and Mina looked outside anxiously. All three were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Where is Darien?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Rei continued to dodge through traffic, which was at an absolute standstill.  
  
"We're not going to make it." Darien huffed and puffed.  
  
"She'll wait. I know she will." Rei replied, beginning to run out of breath.  
  
"But she's waiting for you, not me." Darien continued running, despite a honk or two from angry drivers. "She doesn't even know I'm coming, does she?"  
  
"Not for lack of trying to tell her. Ami said that Serena can't bear to hear your name, for fear that she'll changer her mind and not marry Blaine." Rei tripped, but managed to stay up. She looked at her watch. "We're late."  
  
"I know." Darien replied. "Let's just hope that we're not TOO late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, there is something we need to tell you." Mina walked up to Serena. "Rei isn't coming here by herself."  
  
"I know that. What does it matter if she brings a date?" Serena asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Well, I suppose it doesn't, if it was a date. However, it is not. She's bringing someone from your past." Ami continued gently, taking over from Mina.  
  
"My past...?" Serena looked panicked for a moment. "You can't mean..."  
  
"Serena, it's been over thirty minutes." Theresa walked into the room, interrupting. "The guests are getting restless. I don't want to disappoint you, but perhaps we should go on without Rei."  
  
"We can't!" Lita said. "Serena, please wait. Please rethink this!"  
  
Serena turned towards Lita. "Who is Rei bringing with her? Quite frankly, it no longer matters. I am marrying Blaine. He loves me. He's here. He's real. He's not off in a far away memory that may not even be real!"  
  
"Serena, you don't love Blaine, you love Darien!" Mina tried one more time. "Darien was real too!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Serena shouted. "No more talk of Darien. It's over and done with. I am marrying Blaine. BLAINE, do you hear me? No more Darien. He's gone, and he isn't coming back!"  
  
"But what if he was? Would you still do this?" Lita asked. "Would you still go through with this sham?"  
  
"YES!" Serena said. "I'm sick of waiting for this to happen. Sick and tired. I do not want to hear Darien's name ever again! I want to forget that I ever knew him! Forget that I ever loved him!" A tear fell down her cheek. "Forget the pain." She whispered. She wiped the tear carefully, so as not to smudge her makeup, and then straightened up. 'I'm getting married, right now. Rei or no Rei. And I'm going to be happy."  
  
The girls stared at her in shock. "She's right, you guys." Mina said. "Who are we to tell her what to do with the rest of her life? I mean, she knows what it is that will make her happy, and she has clearly made her decision. We should not try to change her mind now. Not on her wedding day." Mina kissed Serena's cheek. "I wish you only happiness forever, Serena. If you're happy, then so am I."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lita and Ami both said quietly. Lita fought back angry tears and clutched her flowers to her chest quietly, almost to the point of crushing them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Rei passed the accident that had held up traffic for so long. Beyond it, traffic was flowing much more rapidly. They hailed a cab and told the driver to step on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, forcing smiles onto their faces. Molly was the only one who was genuinely happy for Serena. The other girls secretly mourned for the loss of their dreams for Serena and Darien. Serena met her father in the hallway.  
  
"You look ravishing, dear." He kissed her nose. "Who knew that my baby bunny would grow up to be an enchanting princess?"  
  
"I love you Daddy." Serena replied. The music cued in the sanctuary. Serena took a deep breath. "Time to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, can't you go any faster?" Rei asked.  
  
"Miss, you don't want me to get a ticket." The driver replied.  
  
"There's the church!" Darien pointed. "We're almost there!" A moment later, they pulled into the parking lot. Not caring if it was too much, Rei threw a $20 into the seat as she and Darien jumped out of the car and run up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of loved ones to celebrate the marriage of Blaine Stephen McMillan III and Serena Tsukino. If anyone sees fit for this couple not to be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister looked around momentarily.  
  
Mina and Lita looked at each other meaningfully. Ami cleared her throat, but said nothing. Serena bit back tears. Her dream had not come true. When the bridesmaids parted, there was no Darien, but there WAS Blaine. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with warmth and fondness, but love was absent.  
  
"Serena, do you take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked.  
  
"I..." Serena closed her eyes and forced a smile. "I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doors at the back of the sanctuary opened. "Wait!" A voice called. Serena and Blaine, as well as the entire congregation, turned toward the voice.  
  
"Darien." Serena whispered. She took him in with her eyes, starting from his toes and working her way up. His smooth, boyish face had become more rugged in the past three years, and his muscles were well defined. Rei ran in after him, out of breath.  
  
Blaine studied Serena's face as she looked at Darien, and then pulled her face to him so she would look into his eyes. He examined her thoroughly, and then turned to the priest. "Continue, please." Serena was too shell- shocked to say anything.  
  
Darien's face fell. She had chosen Blaine. She didn't love him anymore. Didn't want him anymore. He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
The minister eyed the proceedings carefully, and shrugged. "Do you, Blaine, take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife....?" He began.  
  
"No." Blaine whispered. Darien turned, his face confused.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" The minister asked, baffled.  
  
"I said no." Blaine lifted her veil and kissed Serena's cheek. "I love you. But you love him. I can see it now, in your eyes. Go; be happy." Serena looked at him gratefully and hugged him to her gently.  
  
Serena turned towards Theresa and Stephen, then towards the whole congregation. At last, her gaze fixed on Darien again. She walked slowly towards him, unsure if he was real. He ran towards her, but stopped short, not daring to touch her.  
  
She reached out and touched him, not sure that he was really there. "I convinced myself that you were never coming back."  
  
"Marry me." Darien whispered.  
  
"I thought you didn't love me anymore." Serena cried softly.  
  
"Marry me." Darien repeated, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Serena removed the engagement ring Blaine had given her, dropping it to the carpet. "But I couldn't forget you. I tried... I tried so hard to forget everything. But I kept having dreams, visions... you have been haunting me."  
  
"Marry me, Serena." Darien persisted, taking her hand and placing it against his cheek.  
  
"I... I...." Serena started sobbing. She threw her veil to the floor. "I don't deserve you! I haven't been faithful.... I almost got married!"  
  
"But you didn't get married. Marry me." Darien continued, stepping closer, putting his hand on her face, wiping a tear away.  
  
"Darien!" Serena flung herself into his arms, wrapping herself in his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shh. It's going to be okay." Darien wrapped his arms around her. For several moments, she continued to cry into his shirt, but finally calmed down, looking up and smiling at him brightly. The tears of joy were obvious. Darien reached into his coat and pulled out the velvet box, now well worn with age.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"Yes!" Serena answered, he heart finally lifting from the weight that had been holding her down for so long. "A million times YES! Come hell or high water, no one and nothing will take me away from you again!" She leaned upward and kissed him with a ferocity unlike anything they had felt before. They lit up, the whole room seeming to glow with moonlight, while the sun shined brightly outside.  
  
"Look!" someone yelled, pointing towards the sky. The moon appeared over the horizon, glowing intensely. When Serena and Darien let go, it disappeared as rapidly as it had appeared.  
  
Serena turned towards the congregation. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have come to observe a wedding, and a wedding you shall have!"  
  
"Serena, what's going on?" Irene asked, standing up. "Who is this guy?"  
  
"This is Darien." Serena said simply.  
  
"Darien?" Ken's eyes grew wide. "THE Darien?"  
  
"That would be me." Darien held out his hand and shook Ken's. "Pleased to finally meet you, sir. I want to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away, son." Ken answered. Irene was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"I wanted to ask your permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage." Darien asked.  
  
Ken looked at Serena. She was beaming brightly, looking up at Darien with a love he had never seen before. How could he turn them down? "Of course."  
  
"YAY!" Mina cried. "Let's get this party started... again..."  
  
"Wait, my best man isn't here yet." Darien said, grinning widely.  
  
"Good, we'll get Rei ready while we wait." The girls rushed Rei to the back room.  
  
"Theresa..." Serena went over to Blaine's mother. "I just don't know what to say..."  
  
"Don't say anything, Serena. Don't apologize. I can see the way you look at him. He's a very lucky man." Theresa had tears in her eyes. "And don't worry. You will always be like my daughter." She hugged Serena tightly.  
  
"But the money..." Serena tried.  
  
"No. Don't worry about the money. The wedding has been paid for... it's nonrefundable. So, let's have a wedding." She smiled gently.  
  
Serena turned to Blaine at this point. "Blaine..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Serena." Blaine kissed her cheek. "I always knew that I could never compete with him... I guess I was just fooling myself." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't say that I'm not hurt, but like I said before, I'm not going to be happy unless you're happy."  
  
Ten minutes later, Andrew arrived. When he heard the good news, he clapped his brother on the back and went to grab his suit from his suitcase, only to find that he had left his suit in the judge's house the day before. "Oops..." he said, blushing hard.  
  
At this point, most of Blaine's guests had left to go gossip about this new development to the rest of Boston. It was big news for an affluent family to have such an "eventful" NON-wedding. However, Blaine and his parents sat in the front row, anxiously awaiting the real wedding to begin.  
  
The music began again, and the procession began again as well, this time with Rei in her red gown and Andrew in wrinkled khakis and a red polo shirt.  
  
Serena walked down the aisle again, without her veil, and her makeup slightly smudged.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked for the second time.  
  
Serena's father stood to answer, but Serena held up a hand. He had already given her away once today, to the wrong man. She was making this decision of her own volition, and wanted it to be known to the world. "I give myself away," she replied.  
  
"Does anyone object to THIS marriage?" He asked, looking confused and exhausted.  
  
No one said a word. "Good, let's go." The minister started. "Seeing how unorthodox this wedding has been thus far, I think the bride and groom should tell the world what's going on." He closed his book. "Have at."  
  
Darien smiled at Serena and took her hands in his own. "I love you, I always have... I never forgot you, and I never will. We both strayed, but in the end, destiny has prevailed. YOU are my destiny. YOU are my soul mate. I want to be with you every sunrise, sunset, by sunlight and moonlight. Always and forever." He squeezed her hand.  
  
Serena took in a deep breath and pinched herself to make sure this was real. "I have loved you since the moment I first saw you in a little church in Louisiana. We have prevailed against overwhelming odds, and now we find ourselves here, finally facing each other. I kept telling you that someday we would be married. 'Someday' has finally come. I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, because of how happy you have made me. Now I'm going to be your wife; an unbreakable bond. I love you."  
  
Irene sobbed in the congregation; there was not a dry eye anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Well," the minister sniffed back a tear. "Do you have the rings?"  
  
"Uhm... not yet..." Serena replied, blushing.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, then.... I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister continued. "You may..."  
  
But it was too late. Darien pulled Serena into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, for the entire world to see. "Finally." She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Well... not exactly. I'm going to give you an epilogue... just have to type it up. I hope that you've enjoyed the story, and thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to be posting more stories soon, so watch for them! THANK YOU!!!!! 


	17. Epilogue

Yeah, I know that I haven't posted in a while… But in the meantime, I have been accepted to medical school. Go me!!! Anyways, I promised an epilogue, and I will deliver. Without further ado…

Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own them. I own Blaine. I own this story. I do not own Sailor Moon. (But, if you do own them…. can I have them? Pretty please?)

"Make way for the birthday girl!" Darien announced happily as his very pregnant wife made her entrance.

"Oh, Darien." Serena laughed. "You make it sound like I'm 5 years old." She carefully waddled over to their couch and sat down gingerly, wearing a bright pink maternity blouse with a pair of stretch blue jeans.

"I'm so glad to see that you're still active, even at 9 months pregnant." Ami said with an air of authority. She wore a powder blue skirt and white blouse, and held an awkward looking man with freckles on her arm. She had graduated from law school and was now working on her MD. Serena was helping her study for her boards, as Serena herself had already completed medical school and was a practicing physician, up until about two weeks ago. The man on Ami's arm was Greg, an unassuming but polite man who had asked Ami to marry him last month. They had set the date for February 14th.

"Where's Rei?" Lita asked, walking in from the kitchen. She was wearing her customary forest green turtleneck with jeans. Her husband, Ken, followed her carrying a large chocolate cake. Lita had successfully opened three restaurants, and had plans to expand her chain soon. People loved her homemade cuisine, and the restaurants flourished.

"She's on her way." Mina replied, sitting in the chair opposite Serena. She just called to say that they're going to be late." Mina was a fashion plate, as always. She was wearing one of her signature pieces, an orange halter-top with white ribbon accents. Her designs had been selling in places such as Saks 5th Avenue and Macy's. She was going to be giving a fashion show in France next month. She was taking her current boyfriend with her, never able to settle down for very long.

"They're always late." Darien smiled down at his beautiful wife. "We'll start without them." He handed a small box to Serena. "Here, sweetheart."

Serena rapidly tore through the wrapping paper. She opened the box within to find two wedding bands. "Darien… I… Wow!" She gasped. The bands were gold with platinum-braided inlays.

Darien pulled hers from the box and gently put it onto her hand. "Since we finally paid off your medical school expenses, I've been saving up for these. We never did get proper wedding rings, and I wanted only the best for my girl." He smiled at her gently. He had been working with Ami as her partner at the law firm, but planned on cutting back his hours to care for Serena and their new baby, when it came.

"We can't afford this." Serena said, admiring the ring on her finger.

"No, we can't… but I got a little help from a certain ex-fiancé of yours." Darien grinned. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Darien jumped up to get it.

"We're here!" Rei walked into the living room, wearing a red tank top with a calf-length black skirt. She was pulling Blaine behind her. "Sorry we're late. We got a little… sidetracked." She chuckled.

Blaine blushed. "Uh, yeah. Sidetracked. Mom and Dad send their love, by the way." Theresa and Stephen had treated Serena as their own child, even after the botched wedding. They had always wanted a daughter, and although Serena had her own parents, she found it comforting to have Blaine's parents as well. He walked over to Serena and kissed her forehead. "And how is my beautiful best friend?"

"Doing well, considering that I have a small person sucking the life out of me." Serena smiled at him. "And how are my two lovebirds coming along?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "That's a very personal question." She said, then broke into a smile and held out her hand. "But if you must know…"

"I have asked Rei to marry me." Blaine announced, standing to kiss his fiancé. "I wanted you guys to be the first to know." He grinned widely.

Serena looked around at her friends. She couldn't believe how far they had come in such a short amount of time. 7 years, yes… but still, it was so short in the scheme of things. She flashed back to just after the wedding.

:::After wishing them well, Blaine had left Darien and Serena in the church. After the wedding, Blaine had not been able to talk to Serena for several months; the hurt was too great. He had let Serena go, but that didn't mean that he could face her everyday. One night, Serena went over to Blaine's place to find him on the couch, watching TV. She went to sit with him, and it was then that he asked her if she had ever loved him.

Serena mulled it over for a few minutes. "I did love you, you know. But you and I both knew that I didn't love you romantically. I want you to know that I meant it every time that I said I love you. And I still do, as my best friend. With that said, I want you to know that Darien is making me happier than I ever imagined."

Blaine sighed. "I knew. I just wanted to believe that one day you would change your mind. It's really hard to let someone go that you love so much, but you know that from experience." He sat quietly for a moment. "I can see how happy you are. That is what I wanted. Now, if I could only find happiness without you."

"Blaine, you WILL find happiness! And no one said that you have to find it without me." Serena smiled mischievously. "Look, we were best friends. I hope that we still are."

Blaine managed a small smile. "Always, Serena. I just needed a little time to let the pain dull a little."

"Then, as your official best friend, I hope that you'll trust me to make a decision for you." Serena went on, a grin on her face.

Blaine faced her fully for the first time since she arrived, a bemused look on his face. "Why do I think that you are up to something, Serena?"

"Probably because I am." Serena grinned widely. "Look, just be at this restaurant on Saturday at 7 pm. Darien and I will be there." She handed him a business card.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not. I'll see you there. Wear your tux." She kissed him on the cheek and left the house.

That Saturday, Blaine showed up in his tuxedo, and was directed to a table in the far corner of the room. Serena and Darien were already sitting there, enjoying their food.

"What is this?" Blaine asked. "You couldn't wait for me?"

"Nope." Darien gave Blaine a congenial smile. He stood to shake Blaine's hand. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry if any of this has caused you any trouble. But Serena and I have been discussing these plans for a while now, and we've decided that we definitely want you to be a part of our lives. I couldn't deprive my wife of such a good friend. I hope that maybe you and I may become good friends as well."

"I would like that." Blaine managed a smile as he took Darien's hand. This Darien guy wasn't at all what he had expected. He seemed to be a friendly, happy man, and it was obvious that he was completely in love with Serena.

Darien's eyes cut to the doorway. "And that being said, I would like to announce that we have set you up, my friend."

Blaine turned to see what it was that Darien was looking at. In the doorway, a woman with raven hair and a bright red dress was eyeing the dining room. Blaine remembered her from the wedding; she had been the one to bring Darien.

The girl walked towards the table with an air of mature confidence. Rei had grown over the years. She was no longer the annoying, gum-smacking girl of her teens. She was studying to be a professor of religious history at the university, but she managed to maintain her air of sensuality at all times. She was very popular with the male students, but didn't date them.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, but not with Serena's classic beauty. It was Rei's modern, sharp beauty that took him by surprise. Rei smiled warmly at Serena and Darien, kissing Darien on the cheek.

"Hello, lover." She said quietly. She would never quit using that nickname with Darien. "If I remember correctly, this would be Blaine McMillan III, am I correct?" Her eyes settled on his face.

"Stephen Blaine McMillan III, madam." Blaine raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I don't believe that we had the pleasure of formally meeting at our last encounter." Rei laughed softly.

Darien cleared his throat. "Blaine, Rei. Rei, Blaine." He helped Serena to her feet. "It seems that Serena and I have just finished a fantastic meal, and we are going to be heading home now. But you two enjoy your dinner." He smiled at Rei.

"Yes. I'm sure that you two have a lot in common." Serena's eyes twinkled. "I suspect that you will have a lot to talk about."

"Still as tactful as ever, Serena." Rei laughed. "We'll manage, I hope.":::

Serena was brought out of her reverie by Darien's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, the love shining out of her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Good dreams, I hope?" he whispered into her ear. She suppressed a giggle. Darien knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

Rei was still talking about the proposal. "… and he brought me two dozen roses, and stood outside my window saying 'Rapunzel, let down your hair!' and I just couldn't believe it!" The girls giggled.

"Congratulations, Rei. And Blaine!!" Serena grinned. Blaine had consulted Serena about the ring he would give to Rei. It was platinum, with a ruby in the center surrounded by diamonds. She was so happy for both of her friends.

Over birthday cake, the girls began to gossip about the latest developments in their lives. They had all stayed near each other, and they saw each other at least once a week for lunch, but that didn't mean that they couldn't carry on a conversation for hours. The men stood on the other side of the room, quietly discussing sports, finances, and (when the girls weren't eavesdropping) their relationships with their wives/fiancés.

Suddenly, Serena let out a pained yelp. Darien rushed to her side. "What is it sweetheart?"

Serena made an uncomfortable face. "I think… I think…" She shrieked, standing abruptly. A wet spot was left on the couch. "I think my water broke."

Pandemonium ensued. The girls all jumped up and shrieked at the same time, running to phone the doctor, Serena's parents, and everyone else they could think of. Darien began to help his wife to the car, while Blaine calmly collected her overnight bags. As the couple got into the car, the girls waved goodbye to them and jumped into Lita's minivan. Darien drove to the hospital as quickly as was allowed by the speed limit, and Serena was admitted into the delivery room immediately. The girls waited nervously in the waiting room, giving Serena and Darien room to have their baby.

After three hours, the girls and their beaus were still in the waiting room, talking nervously. Darien walked out, looking exhausted. "The baby's not here yet. Everything's fine… it's just taking awhile." Blaine came up and clapped Darien on the shoulder. "I'll take over for a while, man. You go get some rest so you can be a great coach when the baby does come." Darien looked at him gratefully, and then was tended to by the crew still in the waiting room.

Blaine opened the door to the room. "May I come in?" He asked softly. Serena nodded. He walked over to her bedside and took her hand, kissing her on the cheek. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "But it isn't fun."

Blaine laughed softly. "Seven years ago, I thought that it would be me here in the delivery room with you. And here I am." He looked at Serena meaningfully. "Do you remember on the ship that summer, when I told you that you would never love anyone like you loved Darien?"

"Yes." Serena answered, squeezing his hand.

"Well, I was right. And at the time I thought that I would never love anyone like I love you." He smiled gently. "I was right about that too. I will never love anyone like I love you, Serena, but I realized as time went by that the love I have for you has changed into something more… REAL. Do you understand what I mean?"

Serena nodded against her pillow. "What you thought you felt for me… it couldn't have been very real, because it was unrequited. But now that we are exactly like this… I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my best friend. Better than any of the girls even." Her eyes twinkled yet again. "But don't tell them that. They all think that they're my favorite."

Blaine laughed. "I'm so glad that you left me at the altar. You have Darien." His face became brighter. "And I have Rei. And Rei is the best thing to ever happen to me. We really do love each other, Serena. Who'd have thunk it?"

"I did." Serena smiled at him. She squeezed his hand as another labor pain hit her. When it was over, Blaine wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Blaine, I want to ask you something. Darien and I have discussed this at great length… and we were wondering…"

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"Since Darien has no parents and since you are an only child… we want to know if you will be the baby's godfather? We'll have her call you Uncle Blaine… and your parents can treat her as their own grandchild. We love you and your parents and Rei so much." Serena's face was hopeful.

"We would be honored." Blaine replied, laughing. "Besides, my mother already thinks of this as her grandchild. She carries that copy of the sonogram with her everywhere."

Someone cleared their throat in the hallway. "Ahem. I've come to see my wife." Darien interrupted.

"Darien, I just gave Blaine the good news. We have a godfather!" Serena smiled happily.

"Great!" Darien shook Blaine's hand warmly. "Thanks for taking over, man. I needed the nap."

Blaine stayed and made small talk with the couple for a few minutes, but the labor pains were coming more rapidly now. He left to go find the doctor.

"How's my girl?" Darien asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Baby's fine too… just…. really tired." Serena looked pained. "Darien, this baby is going to be special."

"Of course it is. It's ours." Darien grinned. He was holding the love of his life in his arms, and she was carrying his child. There couldn't be a happier man on the planet at this moment.

At that moment, the doctor came through the door and lifted the sheet to examine Serena. "Ok, it looks like we're almost ready. Nurse!" Two nurses rushed into the room, ready to aid the doctor. "Ok, Serena. I need you to push!"

"UUUNNNGGGGHHHH" came the moan from Serena's lips. Darien held her hand tightly and talked her through.

"Come on, Serena. You can do this! Breathe, honey. Keep pushing! That's it!" He said encouragingly.

"Alright, I have the head. One more big push!" the doctor announced.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Serena screamed. She fell against the bed, worn out. A baby's cry was heard a moment later.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced, handing the pink-haired baby to its mother and father.

"Look! She's so beautiful!" Serena said quietly. Darien kissed her forehead gently, shaking from the excitement. The doctor allowed him to cut the umbilical cord, then left to announce the birth to the crowd that had gathered in the waiting room. Screams of joy were heard all the way down the hall.

For the moment, there was only Serena and Darien, holding their newborn baby. "Serenity. My little Rini, welcome to the world." Serena whispered. She leaned up to kiss Darien. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, wiping his face with a loving caress.

"Nothing. I just realized that I'm the luckiest man in the world." Darien replied, hugging Serena and Rini to him. "I found you… I lost you… I found you again. I just couldn't let you go. And now… and now we have this… this beautiful girl to show for it." He kissed Serena again. "I love you so much. How did I ever get you to marry me?"

"You said it yourself, mister." Serena smiled. "You found me… and you didn't let go. Now, instead of 'someday'… I can say that this is forever." As the crowd from the waiting room started to work their way into the room for congratulations, with a baby crying in her arms, Serena saw no one but Darien. Serena kissed her husband, her true love, and her soul mate. Her Darien.


End file.
